The Neverland Effect
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: Beaucoup de choses sont affaires de perception. Nos héros vont le découvrir alors qu'ils partent à la recherche d'Henry accompagnés d'une invitée de dernière minute. Entre ce que l'on croit voir, ce que l'on aimerait voir, et ce qui est face à nous, l'écart est immense. Et Regina ne le sait que trop bien. Nous construisons les choses bien plus que nous les constatons. RedQueen.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Cette fanfic se passe après la saison 2, pour ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas vu, il y aura donc des spoilers à profusion !

Il y aura du femslash à venir, et le couple peut surprendre, effectivement. C'est une Regina/Ruby.

Un petit prologue de pas grand chose du tout, juste pour amener Ruby dans les dernières minutes de la saison 2. Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que vous aimerez, aussi court que ce prologue soit !

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

La terre s'était arrêtée de trembler, les racines, lianes et autres joyeusetés forestières avaient rebroussés chemin, laissant apparaître l'espoir d'un sursit pour Storybrooke. Les habitants de la ville réunis chez Granny's restèrent tendus, perdus dans une inquiétude proche de l'excitation. Et Leroy fut le premier à réagir.

Il s'aventura jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant doucement, et tout le monde ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans la rue. Les mains applaudirent, les lèvres sourirent et les bras enlacèrent. Ils étaient sains et sauf, le Roi et la Reine avaient encore une fois réussis !

Alors que la joie explosait dans la rue, Ruby aperçu au loin Belle. Elle marchait d'un air las, presque lent, loin de l'excitation qu'aurait dû lui provoquer la vie sauve. Et le chaperon rouge su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Gold, tu n'étais pas avec lui ?

Belle jeta un oeil aux habitants avant de prendre la serveuse par le bras, l'écartant légèrement du groupe pour plus de discrétion.

- Ils ont pris Henry avant d'utiliser un haricot. Personne ne sait où ils sont. Et les autres partent à leur recherche avec le bateau de Crochet ...

Belle soupira, l'air inquiète. Henry avait disparu on ne s'est trop où. Gold lui avait expressément fait remarquer que la ville courrait un danger et elle n'avait aucune idée de la nature de celui-ci, ou ne serait-ce que de comment faire fonctionner le sort qu'il lui avait donné. À vrai dire, elle préférait ne jamais avoir à l'utiliser. Et, surtout, Gold, Crochet et Regina étaient sur le même bateau.  
Et dire qu'elle était censée rester calme, garder le silence et ne pas faire paniquer les gens plus que nécessaire. Certes, elle avait quelque chose à faire ici, elle pouvait aider les habitants de la ville, mais d'avoir été mise ainsi à l'écart ne la satisfaisait aucunement. Elle voulait se sentir utile. Faire quelque chose. Là, maintenant. Avec ses mains, avec sa tête. Et pas attendre passivement que quelque chose de terrible se produise.

Le sang de Ruby ne fit qu'un tour. Henry.

Alors que le Capitaine leva l'ancre, une masse atterri brusquement sur le plancher du navire. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, prêts à riposter.

- Ruby ! S'écria Emma, visiblement hors d'elle

- Henry a disparu et vous comptiez partir comme ça ? Rétorqua Ruby sur le même ton. Elle était en colère. En colère et inquiète. Elle avait toujours donner de son temps, de son don. Elle avait toujours été prête à aider. Et alors que l'un des leurs avait disparu, ils comptaient simplement partir ? Sans prendre la peine d'avertir qui que ce soit, sans se préparer ?

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un loup sur le navire, enchérit Gold

- Vous avez besoin de moi pour retrouver la trace d'Henry.

Devant la détermination de la serveuse, Regina constata lentement.

- Son flair nous sera plus qu'utile pour retrouver Henry.

- Elle doit rester ici, avec Belle et les habitants de Storybrooke, reprit Emma. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, nous ne savons même pas vers quoi nous nous dirigeons !

- Je viens avec vous, il n'e -

- Wow, wow, wow. Coupa Crochet. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous entendiez par « loup », mon navire n'est pas une porcherie ! Et j'invite mes passagers, ils ne s'invitent pas d'eux mêmes !

Gold se retourna vers le Capitaine, l'air menaçant et la tension monta d'un cran. Alors qu'ils s'affrontèrent du regard, Mary Margaret lança :

- Elle devrait venir avec nous. Elle sera utile. Nous pourrons retrouver Henry plus rapidement, revenir plus rapidement, et nous préparer pour cette peut-être menace.

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir une peau de loup dans ma cabine, après tout ... Enchérit Crochet, ironique à souhait.


	2. Les attentes forgent

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Puisque c'était juste le prologue, je vous mets tout de suite le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**LES ATTENTES FORGENT**

Leurs vies s'étaient continuellement croisées. Leurs pertes, leurs amours, leurs colères. Évènements après évènements, drames après drames, leurs chemins s'étaient rencontrés un nombre incalculable de fois, provoquant, déchirant, soulageant. Les uns avaient manipulés les autres, les autres avaient manipulés les uns.  
Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun sur ce navire. Henry était la seule perspective, au loin. Le seul horizon qui les réunissaient. Ils allaient au même endroit, empruntant le même transport. Et tout s'arrêtait là. La force qui les mouvait n'était pas de même nature, n'avait pas les mêmes causes ni les mêmes raisons d'être.

Et la tension était de taille. Perdus entre les flots marins, coincés, prisonniers d'un géant de bois, il était difficile de cohabiter avec autant d'histoires et de vies qui se ressemblaient tout autant qu'elles se différenciaient. Et ce paradoxe infime était un fossé géant taillé sous leurs pieds.  
Oui, ils se ressemblaient dans leurs différences. Les visions et les interprétations n'ont jamais été les mêmes, chacun d'entre eux analysaient et considéraient de par son passé, de par ses croyances, de par des dizaines de facteurs. Ils n'étaient que des êtres humains.

Deux semaines, avait dit Crochet. Dans deux semaines, ils toucheront le sol du Pays Imaginaire. En attendant, il allait falloir se contenter des vas et vient permanents de la mer et de la tension exacerbée qu'on tentait à tout prix de nier. Mais elle était présente, quoiqu'on en fasse, quoiqu'on en dise. Peu importait que chacun d'entre eux se concentrait sur leur objectif commun, interférant que c'était l'unique chose qui pourrait la combattre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour exister, encore moins de conscience. Elle était là. Dangereuse.

- Ne le tient pas comme ça, sourit Mary Margaret en ré-ajustant l'arc que tenait sa fille. Voilà, vas-y.

La flèche partit tout aussi soudainement et s'en alla se perdre à quelques mètres de la cible que David avait accroché, tout droit dans un des mats.

- Sérieusement ? S'enquit Crochet. Peut-être que vous devriez songer à ne pas nous faire couler ... Ca nous aidera sûrement à retrouver Henry !

Emma l'ignora superbement et décocha une nouvelle flèche. Montrant d'un signe de tête la flèche plantée à quelques centimètres du plein milieu de la cible, elle rétorqua :

- Ca, ça nous aidera quand il faudra te sauver la peau parce que tu te seras encore allié avec le premier venu !

Le Capitaine ne se fit pas prier, indigné. Il aurait pu partir, les laisser se débrouiller. Mais il était revenu. Et il ne se laisserait pas bafouer ainsi.  
Il descendit sur le pont, récupéra la première flèche toujours flanquée dans le bois. David mit la main sur son arme, prêt à s'interposer et le crochet du Capitaine s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage d'Emma. Pas de peur, chez aucun d'entre eux. Ils se mesuraient.

- Je suis venu aider, fit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Je suis revenu pour aider. Que les choses soient claires, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi. Mais je ne suis pas là pour moi.

- Ouais, et pourquoi ça, hein ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins savoir pourquoi le pirate arrête de ne penser qu'à lui, brusquement ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, cracha t-il.

- Je crois qu'au contraire, ça regarde chacun d'entre nous

La confiance nécessitait des bases solides et si Emma pouvait comprendre la présence de Regina, la tolérer et considérer une position non-agressive, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce soudain changement chez Crochet. Que faisait-il même là ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Henry ne représentait rien pour lui.

Crochet releva les yeux, soudain alarmé par la mer. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question.

- Les vents vont se lever. Je pense que si tu ne veux pas risquer de tuer quelqu'un, tu devrais poser cette arme.

Il retourna aux commandes du navire sans plus de commodités, laissant les choses là où elles avaient été. Encore plus proches de la confrontation, encore plus tendues. Et si les armes qu'avaient fait apparaître Gold les aidait à évacuer, en plus de se préparer physiquement à ce qui les attendait, elles étaient toutes aussi dangereuses.

Se faisant cure de ce qu'il se passait sur le pont, Regina se dirigea vers Gold.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- En temps voulu, renchérit Gold.

Regina rit doucement, un rire qui n'était pas drôle, non. Un rire délusoire et méprisant.

- Il s'agit de mon fils.

- Et de mon petit-fils.

- Ne croyez pas que nous sommes relatés.

- Et pourtant nous le sommes.

- Gold, intima t-elle. Je veux savoir vers quoi mon fils se dirige !

- Le Pays Imaginaire, Mme le Maire.

Elle était en colère, elle était inquiète, elle était désespérée. Et sûrement pas d'humeur joueuse. Le calme malsain de Gold n'était pas pour lui plaire, loin de là. Cette journée l'avait déjà suffisamment dépassée, et elle avait besoin de reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

Et alors qu'elle allait répliquer, quelqu'un se glissa derrière eux.  
Blanchard.

- Regina ... Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu étais prête à faire pour nous. C'était très courageux et honorable de ta part.

- Je ne l'ai fait pour aucun d'entre vous. Je l'ai fait pour Henry. La voix de Regina était dure, distante et hautaine, comme à son habitude. Elle créait un fossé, elle séparait, parce qu'il fallait séparer. Regina n'était pas comme eux, ne l'étaient plus depuis longtemps. Ils le lui avaient fait remarquer maintes fois et elle s'en accommodait très bien.

- Si ce n'était pour Henry, rajouta le Maire d'un masque impassible, je me serais fait une joie de vous voir sombrer.

Un masque. Oui, parce que ce n'était qu'un masque. Un masque qu'on lui tendait, qu'on l'a forçait à porter. Elle n'était devenue que ça. Un masque.

- Après tout ... Commença Mary Margaret, complètement ahurie. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ... Et dire que j'ai pensé que tu pouvais changer, et dire que je ...

Ce fut les mots de trop pour Regina. Les mots de trop de cette journée de trop. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au col de l'institutrice et son dos heurta violemment le bois. Changer ? Qu'espérait-elle ? Changer ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours à elle de faire un effort, pourquoi était-ce toujours elle qu'on accusait ?  
Avaient-ils essayer de changer, eux, le regard qu'ils portaient sur elle ? Avaient-ils essayer ne serait-ce qu'une fois de changer de perspective ?

Elle était redevenue Regina un moment, cette après-midi. Un instant. Un instant où son fils avait été fier d'elle, un instant où il ne la considérait plus comme la méchante reine. Avaient-ils la moindre idée de ce que le regard d'un fils pouvait faire ? Avaient-ils la moindre idée de ce que ça lui avait coûté d'en être séparé, de voir jour après jour son fils s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse le mal ? Avaient-ils la moindre idée de ce que ça provoquait chez elle, de ce que ça provoquait au fond d'elle ? De voir que tout le monde autour de vous ne s'attendait qu'à ce que vous détruisiez tout sur votre passage, de ressentir cette attente jour après jour, permanente, certaine. Qu'à chaque fois que vous mettiez les pieds dans un endroit, tout s'arrête, comme si tous attendaient pertinemment que vous soyez la méchante reine avant de continuer à vivre. Comme si le monde vous criait de faire le mal. Parce que c'était ce qui la définissait après tout, c'était de cette manière qu'on la voyait. C'était son étiquette, sa marque de fabrique. C'était de cette manière qu'on s'adressait à elle, qu'on agissait avec elle, qu'on interprétait ses paroles ... Pourquoi s'étonnaient-ils toujours qu'elle réagisse exactement comme ils s'y attendaient ? Pourquoi s'étonnaient-ils de son comportement alors qu'ils le provoquaient, qu'ils le cherchaient, qu'ils le voulaient, encore et encore ?

Ils avaient créé Regina, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et elle était fatiguée. Aujourd'hui, elle était épuisée. Oui, elle était redevenue Regina, simple maire, simple mère. Et voilà qu'elle n'était de nouveau plus que la méchante reine. Voilà qu'elle avait de nouveau plongé sa main dans une poitrine béante, et qu'elle sentait à nouveau le battement affolé d'un coeur noyé de sang.

- Regina, ôtes les mains du coeur de ma femme ou je te jure que j'appuie sur la détente.

La maire relâcha la pression de ses muscles sur le corps de l'institutrice, et le contact froid du métal disparu un instant de sa tempe. David se précipita vers sa femme, et Emma reprit l'arme en main.

- J'ai hâte que tu dises à Henry comment tu as tué sa mère de sang-froid, cracha Regina, d'apparence étonnement calme.

- Il me suffira de lui mentir

- C'est de cette façon que vous comptez élever votre fils, Miss Swan ? Dans la douleur de la perte, et le mensonge ?

- Emma, ranges-ça. C'est bon, reprit Mary Margaret. Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état de Regina. Elle ne supportait pas cet air condescendant, elle ne supportait pas cette manie de toujours vouloir pardonner et de toujours vouloir le montrer, le crier haut et fort. Blanche-Neige n'avait rien de grand, n'avait rien de digne. Une personne respectable ne cherche pas les lauriers pour ses actes accomplis. Elle était pitoyable.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Regina, fit Emma en ignorant totalement sa mère, si tu veux rester suffisamment longtemps pour revoir ton fils, il va falloir changer quelques habitudes. Si tu lèves la main sur qui que ce soit, une fois de plus, je n'hésiterai pas.

- Ce qu'elle veut dire par là, coupa Gold, c'est que je suis tout à fait capable de te restreindre aux 3 m2 que constitue la cale du bateau, sans pouvoirs.

- Tu sur-estimes tes compétences, ricana-t-elle

- Je crois que tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui d'entre nous sur-estimes réellement ses compétences ici

N'avait-il pas abandonné son propre fils ? Sa chair, son sang ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait s'en tirer comme ça ? Il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle. Il avait fait autant de monstruosités, il avait créé autant d'atrocités. Et pourtant, il était là, agissant comme s'il n'était pas le Ténébreux, comme s'il n'avait jamais massacré.  
Et ces idiots lui accordait le bénéfice du doute, comme si Belle pouvait réellement changer un monstre en un homme.

Regina se contenta de partir avec un regard assassin, et descendit directement dans les quartiers. Elle se vengerait de ces affronts, elle se vengerait de ces humiliations. Parce que oui, c'étaient des humiliations. À chaque fois qu'ils ne la considéraient que comme la méchante reine, ils l'humiliaient, réduisaient la personne entière qu'elle était à une simple image. Une simple étiquette.  
Elle se vengerait, et ils apprendront à faire attention à ce qu'ils veulent.

- Qui aurait pensé que sa majesté avait le mal de mer ...

Regina releva un regard assassin, et Crochet s'adossa contre le mur, visiblement fier de lui.

- C'est ce que tu penses, Crochet, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu fais comme bon te sembles, que c'est toi qui décide, toi qui choisit. Regina rit doucement.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui trompe, ce sont les autres qui font de toi leur petit pantin. Tu es si prévisible, c'en est pathétique.

- Mhm ... Sourit le Capitaine jouant de sa main métallique, on s'était pourtant bien amusés avec maman ...

- Ne parles pas de ma mère, intima-t-elle en se levant brusquement, alerte.

- Oh ! Je t'assure que 3m2, ça peut paraître immense. Tu vas beaucoup te plaire là en-dessous ...

Le poing de Regina se serra, qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui à la pousser ?

Crochet s'approcha lentement, avant de souffler :

- Tu ne gâcheras rien, crois-moi. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Alors gardes tes mains le long de ton corps, et laisses les coeurs des gens où ils sont

- Et je te conseille de reculer si tu ne veux pas perdre ta deuxième main

Ruby jeta un oeil à Mary Margaret, puis à Emma, avant de revenir sur David. Au fond, ils avaient raison. Elle était bien la seule personne sur ce bateau envers laquelle Regina ne s'était jamais montré agressive

- Et pourquoi pas Gold ?

David inspira lentement :

- Je préférerai éviter que les deux ne se retrouvent aussi souvent ensemble. On ne peut faire confiance à aucun des deux pour le moment, sans mentionner Crochet ...

- Eh bien, sourit Ruby, vous voyez bien que j'étais nécessaire, finalement.

- Ruby ... Enchaîna Emma

- Je ne trouve pas ça très loyal de votre part d'avoir pensé partir comme ça, c'est tout.

- Et on en est désolés, enchérit Mary Margaret.

La serveuse acquiesça légèrement et jeta un oeil aux quartiers.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que Mme le Maire porte pour dormir, plaisanta-t-elle.

De toute évidence, Mme le Maire portait des nuisettes pour dormir. Ruby s'avança lentement dans la petite pièce, et Regina releva des yeux surpris. Elle avait totalement oublié la présence de la serveuse sur le navire, il fallait dire que celle-ci s'était faite plutôt très discrète.

Le regard de Regina s'impatienta, intimidant et Ruby glissa, se dirigeant vers le deuxième lit :

- Visiblement, nous sommes copines de chambre.

Bien que la nouvelle n'eut pas l'air d'enchanter la maire qui pensait pouvoir s'octroyer d'un peu d'intimité, celle-ci se rattrapa. Après tout, elle aurait pu être en compagnie d'Emma. Elle avait échappé au pire. Mais si elle soupçonnait David et Mary Margaret d'essayer d'avoir un minimum de contrôle en la surveillant ainsi, elle n'en fit rien, beaucoup trop fatiguée.

- Eh bien, j'espère que vous ne ronflez pas, fut tout ce que Regina répondit.


	3. Le passé bâtit

Guest : Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Et bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

**LE PASSÉ BÂTIT**

Ce fut au réveil que Ruby prit conscience de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Regina était réveillée depuis quelque temps déjà, occupant la maigre salle de bain à disposition et la serveuse était confuse.

Elle avait toujours non seulement essayer de faire les choses bien, mais aussi de les faire justement. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait réussi à s'assumer, à accepter qu'elle avait, certes, engendré beaucoup de pertes au travers de la Forêt Enchantée, mais qu'elle en avait été tout autant une victime, la culpabilité était toujours là. Celle-ci s'exprimait juste différemment. C'était comme si le temps où elle avait combattue contre elle-même pour se pardonner se reflétait toujours dans sa vision des choses, dans ses croyances. Au lieu de passer son temps à se blâmer pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Peter, elle restait disponible, prête à aider, à soutenir, ouverte et accueillante.  
Oui, la culpabilité était toujours présente et comme une conséquence, Ruby faisait les choses bien et justement.

Regina, elle, détruisait tout son système de croyances. Après ce qu'elle avait fait, après tout ce qu'elle avait osé faire, elle se permettait de menacer son amie Mary Margaret, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune sanction que ce soit, aucune punition. C'était toujours de cette manière que les choses se déroulaient, d'ailleurs. Regina pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, c'était comme si personne n'y accordait d'importance. On pleurait la perte, puis tolérait l'agresseur. Et ça s'arrêtait là.

La maire devrait payer pour ses actes comme tout citoyen payerait pour les siens. Mais sous prétexte qu'elle avait souffert, qu'elle avait connu des pertes, et Ruby ne les négligeait aucunement, il fallait simplement passer à côté, oublier toutes ces vies arrachées. Au fond d'elle, Ruby ne pouvait supporter qu'on la laisse toujours s'en tirer aussi facilement. Elle, elle s'était battu. La serveuse avait dû faire front face à elle-même, elle avait assumer ses erreurs. Elle avait connu de longs moments, de difficiles moments, à supporter le poids de la responsabilité. Mais Regina ne se sentait pas coupable, elle. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'une vie valait alors même qu'elle faisait le mal en raison d'une vie ôtée.

Et pourtant, Regina avait été là quand tous risquaient de mourir, elle avait été là, prête à se sacrifier, prête à donner sa vie. C'était un point que la serveuse ne pouvait oublier. C'était un acte qui aurait pu nécessiter le pardon, si elle n'avait pas agressé Mary Margaret par la suite.

Ce paradoxe mettait Ruby dans une position difficile. Elle n'avait pas peur de la maire, elle était intimidante et hautaine, mais elle ne l'effrayait pas. La serveuse ne savait juste pas quoi penser. Une partie d'elle se contenterait simplement de faire comme les autres, oublier qu'elle avait emprisonné Belle pendant des années par simple vengeance, oublier qu'elle avait tenté de détruire Storybrooke, oublier qu'elle avait massacrer des villages et des centaines de personnes, mais tout en ayant conscience que c'était ce qu'il valait mieux faire étant donné les circonstances et la disparition d'Henry, que c'était le moyen le plus efficace de rester soudés et de le retrouver, une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce que la maire avait fait, sans même avoir une once de remords.

C'était perturbant, et pourtant, fidèle à elle-même, elle n'avait jamais rien mentionné, jamais rien souligné. Il fallait faire les choses bien.

Ruby soupira lentement et sans s'en rendre compte, se retrouva dans la salle commune. Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas être déjà préparée et s'assit à côté d'Emma qui lui passa un bol.

- Alors, tu as toujours ton coeur ?

- Il semblerait, sourit Ruby

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, subissant les vacillements du navire dont ils étaient loin d'avoir l'habitude. Regina arriva quelques minutes plus tard, se contentant d'un café noir. La veille l'avait mise à bout, mais la nuit lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait retrouvé un certain contrôle, du moins c'est ce qu'elle aima penser. Il fallait dire que la journée précédente n'avait pas été facile. Elle n'avait pas su gérer la disparition d'Henry, elle n'avait pas su gérer ses émotions extrêmes, sa colère, sa peur, et encore moins la présence haïssable de Blanche-Neige et de son immature de fille. Mais surtout, elle n'avait pas réussi à gérer l'après-coup de son sacrifice. Et, ce matin-là, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne gérait toujours pas, même si elle noyait toutes ces pensées inutiles dans les dernières gouttes de son café.  
Les regards étaient à la fois insistants et fuyants, la maire n'y fit absolument pas attention. Emma était tendue, elle avait plus que mal dormi. Les vacillements du bateau lui avait donné envie de vomir, et les derniers actes de Regina l'avait laissé sur le qui-vive. Impossible de fermer les yeux avant 3 heures du matin. Elle regarda Regina qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée, se lever afin de débarrasser sa tasse. La tension était à son comble, mais rien ne se passa.

À vrai dire, rien ne se passa les jours suivants non plus. Regina s'était faite plutôt discrète. Elle s'efforçait de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence, et si l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de son fils était quelque chose qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à gérer, elle restait de marbre, évitant les situations trop intimes avec les autres et restant détachée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

David attrapa les assiettes d'une main sous le regard étonné de Ruby, il sourit doucement :

- Tu n'es plus au Granny's, on peut tous participer au service.

Ruby acquiesça lentement, les habitudes avaient la vie dure, et Mary Margaret enchérit :

- C'est un peu ... Comme une grande collocation !

Une collocation des plus étranges, dans ce cas. Regina s'occupait uniquement de ses affaires, faisant sa part des choses. Il en allait de même pour Gold. Si celui-ci semblait plus loquace que la maire, la tension était toujours aussi présente. Le seul qui arrivait à la maîtriser et à passer outre était Crochet. Sans grandes surprises. Il fallait dire qu'il avait le don de se sentir à l'aise lorsque sa présence n'était pas désirée.

- Qui pour un café ?

- Je serai bien partante pour une de tes spécialités, Ruby ! Sourit Emma

Crochet leva les yeux au ciel, où se croyaient-ils tous ? Ils étaient sur un navire de pirates, pas dans un hôtel avec room-service.

- Il manque quelques petites choses pour ça Emma, le sirop, la vanille ...

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Gold, qui daigna enfin relever les yeux :

- La magie vient toujours avec un prix ...

- Han, Gold ! Tu as ramené nos affaires par magie ! S'offusqua la blonde

- Avant de partir, oui. Nous sommes dans un autre royaume à présent.

Alors que Regina étira un petit sourire, Emma soupira, dépitée.

- Café noir, ce sera ! Enchérit Mary Margaret, tentant l'optimisme.

David et Emma s'entraînaient fer contre fer sur le pont du bateau, faisant claquer leurs armes l'une contre l'autre. Le chevalier avait évidemment l'avantage, plus agile, plus rapide, plus résistant mais Emma n'était pas du genre à s'avouer vaincue.  
Ruby et Mary Margaret s'affrontaient, quant à elles, à l'arc, art qu'elles maîtrisaient toutes deux. Et ce n'était pas sans rappeler les souvenirs de la Forêt Enchantée à l'esprit de la serveuse. Elle y avait beaucoup pensé, ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire sur ce monstre de bois, et la présence de Regina à moins de deux mètres d'elle le soir ne l'aidait pas à y faire abstraction. Même si rien ne s'était passé depuis, même si la maire ne lui offrait jamais la peine de lui dire bonsoir, ne lui adressant qu'à peine la parole, ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers la méchante reine. Bien sûr, depuis qu'ils étaient tous à Storybrooke, la maire avait réduit ses actes monstrueux, n'ayant pas de masses à effrayer, manipuler et plus si affinités. Mais personne n'avait mentionné l'incident du premier jour, comme tout le monde avait semblé oublier son acte de bravoure.  
Et le soir, en voyant la lumière de la salle de bain, et le matin, en apercevant le lit déjà vide de la maire, Ruby ressassait ce paradoxe. Regina était comme un fantôme, une présence certaine mais qui ne se démontrait pas plus que nécessaire, mais elle était aussi d'une importance capitale, étant ce qui les reliait tous. Elle était à la fois effacée, discrète, et à la fois imposante, prédominante.

Le bruit de l'eau surprit Ruby qui se reconcentra sur le moment présent. Sa flèche était partie tout droit dans les bras de la mer.

- Toujours être concentrée, sourit Mary Margaret, il semblerait que je prennes la tête !

Ruby hocha la tête et l'institutrice se prépara à son tour. La serveuse jeta un oeil derrière elles, Regina était toujours perdue dans un livre, seule activité qu'elle semblait avoir sur le navire. Ce qui intriguait le plus, c'était ce que la maire pouvait bien faire avec un stylo lorsqu'elle lisait. Elle donnait l'impression de prendre des notes.

La bille du stylo s'enfonça plus encore dans le papier et Regina soupira à la vu de l'énième trait noir qui parcourait les deux pages qu'elle avait été en train de lire. Ou qu'elle avait été en train d'essayer de lire, il fallait dire que le bruit incessant du des épées à côté n'aidait franchement pas à se concentrer. D'autant plus que toutes ces armes présentes autour d'elle ne faisait que d'appuyer la tension.  
Alors Regina appuya encore sur le papier, se rappelant qu'elle était ici pour Henry.

- De quel livre s'agit-il ?

Regina releva les yeux, surprise. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle sortait de la salle de bain Ruby était déjà endormie.

- La surveillance dont on vous a chargée n'inclut pas une discussion de chambrée.

- J'essaye juste d'être aimable.

- Evitez.

Regina n'était pas stupide. Elle était plus que capable de voir au-delà du regard que Ruby lui lança. Elle les ressentait presque, toutes ces choses qui venaient de passer sur le visage de la serveuse. Elle n'était pas apathique, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes avaient l'air de penser, contrairement à ce qu'on aimait croire d'elle. C'était tellement plus facile de la dépeindre dans les extrêmes les plus sombres qu'il soit, de l'éloigner elle et tout ce qu'elle était des autres, de créer une véritable césure entre la méchante reine et l'être humain de base. Il ne faudrait surtout pas se rendre compte que la méchante reine était comme toute autre personne. Qu'il y avait des ressemblances entre elle et le reste du monde.

- Vous avez ... dévoré votre amour, constata Regina comme pour se prouver quelque chose.

Cela n'avait pas été la plus intelligente des choses que la maire avait faite dans sa vie. L'attaquer sur ce terrain en l'état actuel des choses, alors que les souvenirs s'était hissés dans sa mémoire toute la semaine, indélébiles, puissants, ne la lâchant pas d'une seconde, alors que le passé venait de prendre une telle ampleur dans le présent, mit la serveuse au bord du précipice.

- Tu as décimé des villages entiers, tué, massacré, séquestré !

- C'est donc là-dessus qu'il faut appuyer si on souhaite vous faire sortir de vot-

- Tu as violé tout un royaume par simple plaisir, par simple vengeance, sans remords, sans regrets. De plein gré !

Regina s'arrêta net. De plein gré ? Bien sûr, la maire pouvait faire tout ce dont elle souhaitait, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle souhaitait tout ce qu'elle faisait. Cette serveuse ne faisait que de se cacher derrière son loup pour échapper à la responsabilité, mais elle était toute aussi coupable que la maire l'était. De toute manière, qui était-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle se permettre ?  
Elle était comme les autres, à nier leur implication, à fermer les yeux sur ce qu'ils avaient eux-même fait, sur ce qu'ils continuaient de faire. Jours après jours. Et Regina avait fait un effort, encore une fois. Elle s'était contenté de s'acharner sur du papier à chaque fois que l'inquiétude, la frustration et son désir de vengeance avaient été trop présents et n'avaient demandé qu'à être assouvis.  
Elle avait pris sur elle. Et à nouveau, on ne voyait que ce qu'elle était, faisant abstraction de ce qu'étaient les autres. Cette serveuse était comme Mary Margaret, le besoin de pardonner en moins.

Ruby sursauta alors qu'un craquement se répercuta dans toute la chambre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers la source du bruit que déjà les planches du mur derrière elle s'étaient détachées, s'emparant de ses épaules et de son torse tels des lianes. Elles grimpaient sur elle, toujours aussi solides, toujours aussi froides. Et elle fut bientôt totalement coincée contre le mur, uniquement libérée de ses jambes.  
Alors qu'elle comprit que plus elle se débattrait, plus les planches se resserreraient contre sa poitrine, la serveuse entreprit de se calmer tant bien que mal, toujours sous le choc. La maire ne connaissait-elle que ce genre de réponse ?

Et ce fut à ce moment que les choses la frappèrent. Oui, la maire ne connaissait que ce genre de réponse. L'agression, la violence, l'intimidation et surtout, la magie. C'était la seule façon dont elle réagissait, c'était l'unique façon qu'elle croyait utile pour arriver à ses fins.  
Elle ne connaissait rien d'autre. La vie ne lui avait rien appris d'autre.

Et malgré qu'une petite partie de Ruby fut touchée de manière émotionnelle, l'autre ne se priva pas d'utiliser l'information, encore déstabilisé par la pensée de Peter. Oui, Regina avait su où attaquer pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

- La magie, encore ! Siffla Ruby. C'est la solution facile, tu ne trouves pas ?

Regina fut si près d'elle que la serveuse crût un instant qu'elle allait mourir, là, tout de suite. La maire resserra lentement ses doigts et les planches en firent de même sur le torse de la serveuse. Sa poitrine était de plus en plus compressée et bientôt, il fut difficile de respirer. Mais Regina restait là, à la défier du regard, à la contempler en train de chercher de l'air comme un pauvre animal face à sa proie.

- Après tout, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! Je veux dire ... Même pour t'allonger, tu as dû utiliser la magie et contrôler le coeur de Graham ! La voix de Ruby avait été faible, l'air se faisant de plus en plus rare.

D'un coup, deux planches s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, laissant Ruby pousser un soupir de soulagement, la laissant inspirer plus librement avant que tout son corps ne se raidisse. La maire venait simplement d'ouvrir le passage tout droit vers son coeur.  
Regina planta ses yeux dans les siens, et retira avec une facilité terrifiante l'organe de vie. Ruby n'y croyait pas ses yeux, complètement ahurie et perdue. Son coeur était là, dehors, à battre dans la main de la maire. La serveuse releva des yeux brillants, prise de panique. L'idée de son coeur hors de son corps était plus que désagréable, plus que terrifiante, c'était malsain, c'était pervers. Regina se contenta de peser l'organe de ses mains, comme s'il n'était pas grand chose, comme s'il ne signifiait rien.

Puis un léger bruit attira l'attention de Ruby. Le bouquin était tombé dans l'action et gisait, grand ouvert, sur le sol de la chambre. Elle nota les quelques traits noirs qui gisaient ici et là, dans les espaces blancs.  
Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour tout associer, et il n'en fallut pas moins à Regina pour s'en rendre compte. Elle l'avait vu à la seconde dans le regard de la serveuse.

- Comment est-ce tu as fait lorsque tu avais arrêté d'utiliser la magie ?

Et Regina avait vivement relevé les yeux. Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à cette période de sa vie. Personne n'avait jamais pris en compte cet effort-là, la chose la plus difficile qu'elle avait eu à faire. Elle avait essayé dur à l'époque, mais ça n'avait jamais compté. Elle avait toujours été à l'écart, elle avait toujours été la méchante reine. Elle avait essayé de laisser la magie de côté pour gagner son fils, pour gagner une autre vie. Et tout ce qu'elle avait récolté, c'était d'avoir tout perdu.  
La maire était touchée, mais fit tout pour ne pas le montrer. Vieille habitude.

- Tu as l'étrange manie de parler de choses très intimes qui ne te regardent pas.

- Comment oses-tu me parler d'intimité ? Tu as mon cœur dans tes mains !

Regina eut l'air d'en prendre enfin conscience. Elle jeta un nouveau regard sur l'organe qui vivait toujours dans le creux de sa main, comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Et surprenant totalement la serveuse, le remit à sa place aussi simplement qu'elle l'avait enlevé.

- La cuisine et le jardinage, acheva la maire alors que les planches se retirèrent à leur tour pour reprendre leur place initiale au sein du mur.

Ruby n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que la porte s'ouvrit de manière fracassante. Emma, inquiète comme jamais, avait été alertée par des bruits des plus étranges.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tout va bien ? Rajouta-t-elle en direction de la serveuse en voyant les deux femmes l'une en face de l'autre

Ruby jeta un oeil à la maire, déglutit lentement et répondit enfin, calmement :

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts littéraires et ... J'ai peut-être jeté le livre dans l'action.

Emma lança un oeil à Regina, plus que suspicieuse, et finit par jeter un coup d'oeil au livre éventré sur le sol. Même si un Ogre le jetait contre un mur, jamais un livre ne ferait ce genre de bruit. La blonde releva finalement les yeux vers la serveuse, essayant de capter le moindre signe de détresse que ce soit, mais Ruby restait impassible.

Emma souffla alors :

- Ok, c'est juste ... J'avais entendu un bruit, alors. Désolée, bonne nuit.

Elle ne se priva pas d'envoyer un regard assassin à la maire avant de détourner les talons.

- Merci, souffla légèrement Regina, à la plus grande surprise de la serveuse.

Cependant, Ruby ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta d'aller au lit, et d'attendre, pour la première fois cette semaine, que la maire s'endorme avant de s'autoriser à fermer les yeux.


	4. La logique trompe

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**LA LOGIQUE TROMPE.**

Ruby ouvrit les yeux, portant dans un premier réflexe sa main contre sa poitrine, rassurée d'y percevoir des battements réguliers et bien distincts. Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi, à profiter simplement des pulsations de son organe. Elle avait crû y passer, hier soir. Et elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser. Même la douche ne réussit pas à noyer ses incertitudes et doutes, ne lui octroyant au contraire que plus de temps pour la tourmenter.  
Regina avait dépassé les limites, et pourtant Ruby n'avait fait que comme les autres. Rien. Elle l'avait couverte, pitoyablement certes, et pas de la plus efficace des manières, mais elle avait menti. Evidemment, il n'aurait servit à rien de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, la maire semblait être déjà assez à cran et en amenant plus de tension qu'il n'y en avait déjà sur le navire, la serveuse n'aurait risquer que d'empirer les choses.  
Mais tout de même. Elle l'avait couverte.  
Et c'était dur à accepter.

En pénétrant dans la salle commune, cependant, Ruby ne pu s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire. Regina venait tout juste de finir le petit-déjeuner, amenant à table les derniers pancakes de la tournée. Celle-ci resta silencieuse, se faisant cure des remerciements de Mary-Margaret comme elle avait ignoré ses propositions de l'aider, et releva vivement les yeux vers Ruby. De la même manière que d'habitude, le regard s'était fait noir et intimidant, mais pour une fois, la serveuse n'en tînt pas compte. La maire mettait juste de la distance.

- Wow, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire ? S'étonna Emma alors que la serveuse prit place face à elle.

- J'ai bien dormis hier soir.

Emma haussa les sourcils.

- Oui, tu as probablement dû aussi bien dormir dans ce foutu bateau que tu es amatrice de littérature ...

Ruby releva les yeux, gênée par les paroles de la blonde. Elle se racla la gorge et Emma enchérit.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Et tu ne me feras pas croire que vous échangiez réellement vos avis sur un livre. Tu ne lis même pas !

- Que crois-tu qu'il s'est passé d'autre ?

- Oh arrêtes, j'ai jamais entendu des bruits aussi bizarres ... C'était comme s'ils venaient de l'intérieur du bateau.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça a un rapport avec Regina ?

Emma lui lança un regard dubitatif et Ruby enchaîna, voyant bien que la blonde serait têtue jusqu'au bout.

- Si il s'était passé quelque chose, je t'en aurais parlé Emma. Peut-être que tu interprète mal certaines choses et que tu entends ce que tu veux entendre ...

- Ah oui ? Alors peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu penses de ce foutu livre ?

La serveuse ouvrit la bouche, prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir du titre de celui-ci.

- Croyez-moi, Miss Swan, son avis est des plus inintéressant, fit brusquement Regina, surprenant toute la table. Comparer du Mallroy et du Spitz est presque blasphématoire. Et je vous conseillerai de manger, ces pancakes ne vont pas attendre que vous soyez débarrassée de vos doutes pour refroidir.

Emma et la maire se défièrent un moment du regard alors que celle-ci s'installait à son tour à table. Puis la blonde finit par laisser tomber, et, surprise par l'intervention de Regina, ne revînt ni sur le livre ni sur la nuit précédente au plus grand soulagement de Ruby.  
David quant à lui échangea un regard avec sa femme. Regina avait rarement pris part à la discussion tout comme elle n'avait jamais fait les choses que pour elle. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. Pourtant, personne ne dit un mot, pointer le comportement de la maire risquait de provoquer une tension des plus inutiles.

La serveuse releva les yeux. Certes, Regina n'avait fait que se couvrir en l'aidant, mais elle était passé derrière les fourneaux. C'était un aveu. Et cela la laissait avec une impression des plus différente. Etrangement, elle se sentait proche. Elles partageaient quelque chose.

Gold s'assit brusquement à côté de la maire, amusé par le spectacle.

- Qui aurait pensé que sa majesté puisse servir la communauté ...

Regina lui envoya un regard assassin.

- Ils ne savent toujours pas qu'être dans un royaume différent ne change en rien vos capacités à amener de la vanille sur le navire, n'est-ce pas ?

Gold haussa les épaules, soupirant.

- Je n'aime même pas cette immonde chose à la vanille. Et je ne suis pas un distributeur.

La maire jeta un oeil autour de la table. Personne ne s'était posé la moindre question quant à la provenance des ingrédients qu'elle avait utilisé. Comme s'il était possible de faire pondre des oeufs à un mât ... Ils pouvaient vraiment se montrer des plus idiots, quand ils le voulaient.

Elle avait oublier pendant quelques instants comme il aurait été facile de se faufiler dans la chambre de Blanche-Neige la nuit passée, de plonger la main dans son torse et d'y sentir le gonflement du coeur, d'oublier comme il était difficile de n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel était Henry, d'oublier cette incapacité, ce manque de contrôle.  
Oui, elle reprenait quelque peu le contrôle. Et c'était bon.

Même s'il y avait toujours cette serveuse.

C'était dur. Ruby l'avait touché, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle l'avait blessé, l'avait respecté, et l'avait défendue. C'était dur. Incompréhensible.  
Qui était-elle, après tout ? Rien d'autre que les autres. Tout le monde n'est que comme les autres. Ils paraissent différents, ils se veulent différents, mais au bout du compte ils ne sont que les mêmes. Ils ne viennent pas du même endroit, ne vont pas dans la même direction, mais ils attendent tous la même chose de la maire.  
Et ils la faisaient tous payer pour le leur avoir donné.

- Où est mon fils, Gold ?

L'intéressé soupira pour la énième fois, et Regina enchérit, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

- Nous accosterons bientôt.

- Ca se pourrait, effectivement.

Cette fois-ci, toute l'attention leur furent portée.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Enchaîna Emma. Comment ça, ça se pourrait ? Ce n'est pas sûr ?

- Vous croyez tout de même pas qu'ils ne vont pas nous voir venir ? Fit Crochet. Nous nous dirigeons vers le pays imaginaire, pas au milieu d'un désert !

- Je pourrais savoir ce que c'est censé signifier ? Se chauffa Emma, inconfortable.

- Que vous avez bien fait de faire mumuse avec quelques flèches, même si vous avez mutilé la moitié de mon navire ! Ce qui, en soi, est d'ailleurs assez inquiétant quant à vos compétences.

- Crochet, intima David. Si tu sais quelque chose, craches-le morceau. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le spectacle !

- Pourquoi ne pas poser quelques questions au crocodile, après tout, c'est lui qui a insinué que quelque chose de grand et dangereux arrivait, répondit-il en exagérant chacun des derniers mots.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le dénommé qui s'avança légèrement sous les regards insistants.

- Les deux qui ont essayé de détruire la ville sont loin d'être aux commandes.

- Ouais, ils ont parlé d'autres villes où il y aurait de la magie, d'autres gens qui voudraient les détruire. De tout un mouvement, enchérit Crochet d'un air distant. C'est quelque chose qu'on savait déjà.

- Ils n'étaient que des pions. Storybrooke n'est effectivement pas la seule ville où la magie est présente, mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important. En fait, ce ne sont pas les raisons de leur croisade qui est importante, ce sont les conséquences elles-mêmes.

- On en a déjà parlé, soupira Mary-Margaret. Ca n'a strictement aucun sens pour des gens tout à fait ordinaire de vouloir supprimer la magie, au contraire. Il faudrait plutôt la répliquer.

- Justement. Ca n'a aucun sens pour des gens ordinaires. Qui a dit que ceux qui décident étaient des gens ordinaires ?

- Tu veux dire d'autres contes, légendes ? Demanda Emma

- J'aurais pourtant juré que le raisonnement était assez simple pour un shérif. À qui débarrasser le monde de la magie pourrait être bénéfique ?

- Quelqu'un qui prépare quelque chose de grand, enchérit Regina. Quelqu'un qui prévoit d'avoir une main-mise totale.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que quelqu'un, qui est capable faire de la magie, manipule des gens en leur racontant des conneries sur ce que la magie est capable de faire pour les amener à la détruire partout où elle se trouve dans le monde ... Dans le seul but de ne plus avoir de résistance quand il décidera de prendre le contrôle ? Fit Ruby.

- C'est un très bon stratagème, soupira David.

- Quel est le rapport avec mon fils, Gold ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- S'ils l'ont pris, c'est qu'il doit leur être utile.

- Peut-être qu'ils essayaient de nous faire sortir de la ville, afin de pouvoir mieux la ... détruire, hasarda Mary-Margaret

- Ca ne marchera pas, Belle a un sort qui permettra de protéger Storybrooke. Mais je doute que le plan soit celui-ci.

- Ce que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi avoir pris Henry alors que tout aller exploser. Il risquait d'y passer, comme nous tous.

- Il aurait survécu, rappela Regina.

- Oui, mais ils n'en avaient aucune idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Crochet d'hausser les épaules.

- Ca fait des jours qu'on en discute de toute manière, on a déjà fait le tour de la question. Ce n'est absolument pas logique. Et c'est encore moins ce dont on devrait se soucier maintenant.

- Non seulement, il va falloir arriver jusqu'à la terre, mais il va falloir pouvoir en repartir qui plus est, reprit Gold

- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir de quoi on parle, à la fin ? S'impatienta la blonde

- C'est le pays imaginaire. On ne revient pas du pays imaginaire.

- Parce qu'on ne pourra pas repartir !?

- Si, bien sûr que si, soupira Crochet. Comment est-ce que tu crois que Bae a réussit à te mettre enceinte ?

Le capitaine releva les yeux devant les regards surpris, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'ils n'en prennent conscience et la tension était montée tout aussi rapidement.

Gold se leva d'un coup sec :

- Mon fils !? Qu'est-ce qu'une ordure comme toi peut bien savoir de mon fils ?

- L'ordure, mon petit crocodile, a fait ce que tu n'as jamais été capable de faire. Prendre soin de ton fils.

D'un mouvement vif, Gold se retrouva face au capitaine, prêt à passer à l'action. Seul David avait été assez rapide pour s'interposer. Les deux protagonistes restèrent les muscles tendus, s'affrontant du regard.

- Tu as intérêt à tout dire, cracha Gold en reculant d'un pas, ce qui fit sourire le capitaine.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. L'ombre a voulut s'emparer de lui, il a réussit à s'en défaire, et je l'ai repêcher dans l'eau.

- L'ombre ?

- Sérieusement ? Soupira Crochet, va vraiment falloir vous instruire un peu. Les enfants perdus ?

- Peter Pan ? Rit Emma, avant de s'arrêter sous le regard insistant du capitaine.

- Bae était sur ton bateau ? Enchérit Gold, se faisant cure de la surprise de la blonde.

- Je l'ai gardé ici, l'ai nourrit, mais il a décidé de repartir. Les enfants perdus l'ont récupéré.

- Tu as laissé mon fils avec eux !?

Personne n'aurait pu être assez rapide pour esquiver le coup de poing qui suivit. Ni le deuxième, alors que le capitaine tomba du banc sous la surprise. David réussit à lui en éviter un troisième, retenant Gold comme il le pouvait.

Le capitaine porta la main à sa mâchoire, cet enfoiré ne l'avait pas raté.

- Lâche-moi, grinça Gold

- Ca ne sert à rien. Et nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Vous réglerez vos comptes une fois qu'on en aura finit.

David se retourna vers Crochet, de sorte à bien faire comprendre qu'il s'adressait à tout le monde.

- Est-ce que c'est clair ? Plus d'idioties de ce genre, gardez ça pour quand on sera de retour à Storybrooke. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde, continua t-il en jetant cette fois-ci un oeil envers Regina qui n'apprécia aucunement le ton.

Elle l'aurait bien planté, de suite, juste pour lui enlever cet air stupide du visage.

- Et maintenant, Crochet, tu vas nous expliquer, renchérit David.

- Je ne sais rien d'autre, cracha le capitaine alors qu'il se releva. Les enfants perdus sont sur cette île, c'est sûr. Et Henry est visiblement sur cette île lui aussi. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est sensé signifier. En revanche, je sais que les gamins ne sont pas des anges.

Emma rit doucement :

- Sérieusement ? Les gamins qui ne voulaient pas grandir ? Tu es effrayé par de pauvres gamins ?

- Ils n'ont rien à envier à des mercenaires, enchérit Crochet. Et à mon avis, ils ne vont pas tarder à nous faire une petite visite. Peut-être demain, ou après-demain. Et quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils l'obtiennent. Crois-moi. Ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

Ruby était perdue dans ses pensées, encore troublée par les évènements de la matinée. Une chose était sûre, rien n'était fait. Et il ne sera pas facile d'y changer quoique ce soit.

Elle fut presque surprise quand Regina apparue, étrangement calme. Pendant un moment, la maire avait totalement disparue de son esprit. Puis les images du petit-déjeuner revinrent et, voulant penser à autre chose qu'aux possibles menaces d'enfants mercenaires peu réjouissantes, Ruby demanda doucement :

- Qui sont Mallroy et Spitz ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

La serveuse ne pu s'empêcher de rire, d'évacuer cette journée, ces pensées.

- Je vois, continua t-elle, amusée, bonne nuit.

La maire ne répondit rien, se contentant de voir la serveuse se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (:


	5. Les habitudes aveuglent

**LES HABITUDES AVEUGLENT**

Regina laissa s'échapper un soupir alors qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, remarquant que la serveuse était toujours perdue dans un profond sommeil. La maire avait toujours vécu de solitude et s'en était très bien accommodée, accordant une importance capitale à son intimité. Dans cette petite chambre, dans ce géant de bois perdus entre mers, rien n'était intime. C'était étouffant, oppressant et plus le temps passait, moins elle le supportait. D'autant plus qu'elle connaissait pertinemment la raison de la présence de la serveuse, le prince charmant était désespéré d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait sur le navire.  
La maire étira un faible sourire. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu faire d'eux ce qu'elle voulait, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il lui aurait suffit de contrôler Ruby.

Elle était excédée. Presque deux semaines à naviguer sans ne rien voir d'autre que l'eau, sans ne rien avoir d'autre qu'une petite chambre la privant de toute intimité. Depuis la mort de Daniel, elle avait été accompagnée sans l'être réellement, naviguant à droite à gauche de la Forêt Enchantée sans personne à ses côtés, sans personne qui ne comptait réellement. Elle avait des centaines, des milliers d'êtres juste à sa portée, sous ses ordres, à sa disposition et pourtant si peu qu'elle considérait. Aucun, en réalité. Ils n'avaient jamais eu la moindre importance, parce qu'elle avait toujours été seule, parce qu'elle s'était toujours sentie seule. Il avait fallut attendre Storybrooke et Henry pour que les choses changent.  
Et même là, elle avait toujours été seule. Même face à son propre fils. Il n'était qu'un gamin, bien trop jeune pour comprendre quoique ce soit, mais peu importait, ses propos faisaient tout de même mal. Depuis qu'il s'était mit cette idée en tête, depuis qu'il avait découvert ce livre et avait commencé à parler de contes, Regina était redevenue celle qu'on accompagnait sans jamais le faire réellement. Cette femme entourée de gens pour lesquels elle n'avait aucune importance et pour qui elle n'accordait aucune importance. Ca ne s'était qu'empiré avec l'arrivée d'Emma. Tout s'était effondré et Regina s'était retrouvée dans une demeure vide. Une fois de plus.  
Sauf que cette fois-ci les choses importaient. Si elle avait l'habitude d'être seule, si elle s'y était habituée et avait finit par avoir besoin de cette solitude, la situation était différente. Il y avait Henry. Et peu importait qu'elle avait pu être une véritable étrangère à ses yeux, la méchante reine qu'il méprisait comme mère, s'était son fils. Il importait.

Et maintenant, après toutes ces années, elle se voyait confiné dans un espace de quelques mètres carrés, sans échappatoires, sans sorties. Elle résistait, prenait le contrôle comme elle l'avait toujours pris, mais au fil des jours l'agacement devenait prépondérant. Elle se sentait surveillée, elle se sentait prise au piège, oppressée. L'occasion de cuisiner comme elle l'entendait était bien la seule chose qui lui permettait de penser à autre chose.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient tous compris. Personne n'avait posé de questions, personne ne s'y était opposé. Tout le monde la laissait préparer ce qu'elle voulait, le plus souvent lorsque personne n'était dans la salle commune - seuls moments où Regina se retrouvait réellement seule. Mary-Margaret avait appris à ne plus lui proposer de l'aide - sans pour autant abandonner ses remerciements constants, le Capitaine avait arrêté les sarcasmes et les blagues douteuses et même Emma s'était tu sur le sujet.  
Et Regina était restée sage. Il fallait bien avouer que cette serveuse se faisait assez discrète et ces derniers jours, la nouvelle activité de la maire aidant probablement, s'étaient fait plus légers. Ce n'était plus tant la présence de Ruby que le lieu qui incommodait la maire.

Ruby tenta de se concentrer sur son assiette, faisant abstraction du regard insistant de Crochet. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il sembla se rapprocher d'elle. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire dans la demi-mesure, et la serveuse craignait le pire. Finalement, il se jeta à l'eau.

- Après la pleine lune, quand tu redeviens ... humaine ... Je veux dire, tu redeviens une humaine nue, ou une humaine habillée ?

- Crochet ! S'offusqua Emma

- Quoi ? Je te signale qu'il y a un loup-garou sur mon navire ! J'aimerais mieux être au couran-

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Enchaîna Ruby presque brutalement

Le Capitaine releva les yeux, remarquant bien qu'il venait de se jeter tout droit dans un problème et son regard dévia rapidement vers la blonde. Ruby se retourna.

- Tu lui as dis ?

Emma ouvrit la bouche, surprise par la réaction de la serveuse. Elle n'y comprenait pas grand chose.

- Il est vraiment chiant quand il s'y met, ok ? Tellement chiant, et insistant ! Il m'a cuisiné toute la journée. C'était insupportable !

- Parce que c'est sensé être une raison suffisante ?

Le Capitaine enchérit :

- Hey, j'ai tout à fait le droit de savoir quels genres de personnes sont sur mon bateau ! Mais vraiment quand vous avez dit loup, je ne m'attendais pas exactement à ça. Je veux dire ... Qui sait quand nous aurons une pleine lune dans ce royaume ? Et le prends pas mal, mais après avoir littéralement bouffer ton petit ami, je doute que tu ne puisses résister à une aussi bonne viande que la mienne.

Elle aurait voulu quitter la table, laisser les choses là où elles étaient et ne plus y penser. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Alors Ruby l'ignora simplement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'un client se montrait bien trop lourd.

- Personnellement, ce n'est pas moi qui la retiendrai ! Relança discrètement la blonde en direction du Capitaine qui lui répondit d'un regard assassin.

Alors que tout le monde eut terminer de manger sans relancer le sujet, Mary-Margaret s'approcha enfin de la serveuse.

- Ne fais pas attention à Crochet, il est juste vraiment indélicat ...

La serveuse acquiesça lentement et Mary-Margaret continua :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas autant de mal avec ... ça, d'habitude. Je pensais que tout s'était amélioré, depuis. Tu sais, que tu l'avais accepté ...

- Je l'ai accepté. Vraiment. C'est juste que j'y pense beaucoup ces derniers jours, c'est tout.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Ruby haussa les épaules :

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'y pense, c'est tout.

Elle triturait ses mains, nerveuses, et si l'institutrice ne tomba pas dans le panneau, elle ne rajouta rien. C'était son droit de garder le silence.

Ruby souffla et se retourna alors que Mary-Margaret s'éloignait enfin. Ce n'était pas tant l'attitude du Capitaine qui l'avait dérangé que le fait qu'Emma ne vende la mèche. Parce que oui, Ruby avait déjà mené son combat et en était ressortie plus forte que jamais, elle s'acceptait et s'assumait, mais il était toujours aussi difficile de parler de Peter, du simple fait qu'il n'était pas là. Et de la même manière que Regina, Crochet avait su exactement où appuyer pour faire mal.  
Ou plus exactement, Emma l'avait laissé appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

- Je suis désolée.

Ruby releva les yeux face à la blonde.

- C'est intime. Ca ne le regarde pas.

- Tu avoueras qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort, non plus ...

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de lui dire pour Peter ! Tu aurais très bien lui parler des pleines lunes sans mentionner quoique ce soit à propos de Peter !

Alors qu'elle voulu répliquer, Emma sursauta violemment. Une porte venait de claquer brusquement, et elles se déplacèrent toutes deux jusqu'à la source du bruit, inquiètes. Une silhouette encapuchonnée devançait le Capitaine dans les quartiers. Un enfant perdu.  
Ils étaient donc sur le navire.

- J'espère pour toi que tu nous dis la vérité.

Crochet rit doucement pour toute réponse. Ruby jeta un oeil à Emma avant de se décider. Elle remonta sur le pont d'un pas rapide et discret pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien et se retrouva face à une petite bande, arcs en main.  
La consigne avait été de ne rien faire pour les provoquer, de les laisser simplement fouiller le bateau et repartir les mains vides. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit, et encore moins qu'ils voient de la magie au risque de perdre l'effet de surprise une fois qu'ils débarqueraient sur les terres du Pays Imaginaire. Mais au moment où Regina ouvrit la bouche, Ruby su que ça ne se passerait absolument pas comme prévu.

- Vous risquez d'être légèrement plus rapides si vous vous y mettez à plusieurs.

Le gamin tendit plus son arc encore, menaçant.

- C'est juste que nous nous apprêtions à manger et que vous avez probablement pleins d'autres choses incroyables à faire.

Le gamin jeta un oeil derrière lui, et l'un d'eux se déplaça lentement, rapidement suivit par les autres. Ils se faufilèrent dans les quartiers, ne laissant plus qu'un seul de leur compagnon sur le pont, la flèche pointée directement dans les cotes de la maire.

- Si un seul de vous bouge, elle est morte.

Regina étira un petit sourire, la flèche qu'elle sentait contre sa chemise n'y resterait pas très longtemps. On ne la menaçait pas. D'un mouvement discret, elle attira l'attention du gamin de l'autre côté du bateau grâce à une pierre apparue brusquement dans la pénombre. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde à l'enfant pour pointer son arc sur ce qu'il pensait être une personne, et il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde à Regina pour plonger sa main dans la poitrine de l'assaillant. Elle retira son coeur d'un coup sec.

- REGINA ! Cria Blanche-Neige.

La maire l'ignora, faisant disparaître le coeur d'un mouvement de main directement dans un tonneau, à l'abris des regards. L'institutrice arriva directement face à elle.

- Ca ne va pas la tête ? Remets-le lui, immédiatement !

Pour toute réponse, le gamin tendit à nouveau son arc.

- On ne joue pas à ça, Regina ! Rends-lui son coeur, maintenant, avant que les autres n'arrivent !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as dans la tête ? Enchérit David à son tour

- Vous ne jouez peut-être pas de cette manière, mais c'est ainsi que je joue. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe sur cette île ? Son coeur me permettra de non seulement voir, entendre mais en plus de le contrôler, répondit Regina, le plus calmement du monde.

- Hors de question ! Se braqua Mary-Margaret

Regina sentit à nouveau la pointe de la flèche contre ses côtes, il fallait que les actions du gamin soient tout à fait exactes pour que les autres ne remarquent pas le changement. Et il fut vite trop tard pour l'institutrice. Le reste de la bande revenait déjà sur le pont, n'ayant visiblement rien trouvé d'intéressant dans la cale du bateau.

Alors qu'ils s'échappaient et s'éloignaient définitivement entre les remous de la mer, Blanche-Neige éclata.

- Tu vas tous nous faire tuer, et je ne parles même pas d'Henry !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Emma alors qu'elle revenait avec Crochet

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Regina a pris le coeur d'un des gamins, voilà ce qu'il se passe !

- Pardon ? Sur-enchérit Crochet. Putain mais -

- Stop ! S'interposa Gold. Regina avait raison et vous condamnerez peut-être les manières, mais grâce à son coeur, on pourra récupérer des informations. C'est notre meilleur moyen de récupérer Henry pour le moment. Mieux nous connaîtrons les ennemis, plus nous aurons nos chances. Et elle a intelligemment éloigné les autres, personnes ne sait pour la magie.

- La fin ne justifie pas les moyens !

- Je vais retrouver mon fils, et je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour. Vos états de consciences ne m'intéressent absolument pas, répondit simplement Regina avant d'aller récupérer le coeur.

Alors que celle-ci disparu, Emma souffla lentement :

- Pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle.

- Pardon ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin innocent ! S'offusqua l'institutrice

- Un mercenaire, précisa Crochet avant de se reprendre devant le regard de glace de David.

- Ils ont peut-être Henry ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est trop tard. C'est fait. On ne peut rien y faire, continua Emma

- On peut refuser de l'utiliser !

- Alors il aura perdu son coeur pour rien ?

- Je refuse de jouer à ça !

Ruby se passa de l'eau sur le visage, soupirant. Regina avait encore frappé. Et cette fois-ci, les choses risquaient de devenir des plus compliquées. Mary-Margaret était hors d'elle, d'autant plus que la prise de position de sa fille n'arrangeait pas la situation.  
Encore une fois, la maire ne faisait que ce qu'elle voulait, imposant son choix et son style aux autres. Elle aurait pu prendre la décision de leur en parler, d'en discuter, tous ensemble, afin de trouver la meilleure des solutions. Et peut-être même que tout le monde aurait approuvé, après tout si l'action était discutable, Regina avait de solides arguments. Mais non, fidèle à elle-même, il avait fallut en passer par la manipulation. À nouveau.

Ruby reposa la serviette et inspira, inquiète à l'image d'un coeur sans corps dans les mains de la maire. C'était une idée des plus dérangeantes, rafraîchissant dans sa mémoire le souvenir des jours précédents et de cette perturbante sensation que d'apercevoir son propre coeur hors de sa cage thoracique.  
Mais aucune trace de Regina dans la chambre. Intriguée et quelque peu inquiète, Ruby n'hésita pas très longtemps avant de quitter à son tour la chambre, faisant un petit tour au travers du navire. Elle la retrouva dans la salle commune à cette heure-ci déserte. La maire était activement concentrée sur l'organe brillant qu'elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains, prenant des notes de sa main libre. La serveuse n'entendait ni ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un coeur, pas assez proche, mais elle resta un instant adossée contre le mur.  
Regina semblait si sereine. Alors même que la situation était complètement délirante, elle restait calme, presque apaisée. Bien que depuis l'incident Ruby avait perçu un changement dans leurs rapports qui s'en retrouvaient bien moins hostiles, et bien plus respectueux - même si il y avait toujours de la distance, cette fois-ci la maire était simplement posée, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit d'autre. Et elle était des plus impressionnante.

La serveuse se rendit enfin compte de la situation et reprit pied avec la réalité, le temps avait passé et la maire notait de moins en moins de choses. Finalement, Ruby avança et Regina releva vivement les yeux, surprise.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- La chambre était vide, je me suis inquiétée.

Regina haussa les sourcils :

- Oui, je n'allais pas ramener ceci dans mon lit, qu'elle fit, montrant d'un signe de tête le coeur battant.

Ruby étira un sourire, amusée par ses pensées. C'était dingue ce que la maire pouvait avoir des standards et des valeurs dans des situations pareilles, avoir un coeur qui pulsait entre ses doigts ne posait pas de problèmes mais le tenir dans sa chambre était tout de suite inenvisageable.

Alors que Regina s'était attendue à ce que la serveuse s'en aille, Ruby alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, jetant un oeil curieux aux tracés. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un plan.

- C'est le chemin qu'ils ont emprunté ?

- Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés sur l'île, effectivement.

- Ca nous permettra de pouvoir les repérer.

La maire releva des yeux insistants, et Ruby reprit, n'y faisant pas attention.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de cette possibilité ? J'imagine que que tu as dû tout de suite y penser, dès qu'ils ont parlé des enfants perdus et de leur future visite. Mais tu n'as rien dit.

- Si vous croyez qu'ils auraient simplement accepter, vous êtes bien naïve. Ils n'auraient que tout fait pour m'en empêcher.

- C'est ce que tu penses. Tu as de nouveau pris en traitre et manipuler. C'est dérangeant. Vraiment. Tu ne fais qu'imposer aux autres, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attends ? Quand on impose, on a une résistance de fait. Mais si on en avait discuter, ils auraient finit par vouloir la même chose que toi ... Je veux dire, il était évident qu'Emma te suivrait sur ce terrain. Sans parler de Gold et de Crochet. La partie était facile.

Regina leva les yeux, on ne peut plus surprise. Non seulement elle n'avait jamais imaginé cette serveuse raisonner de cette manière-ci, mais qui plus est, le raisonnement n'était pas faux. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé, pas une seule seconde.

- Et Blanche-Neige et Charmant ?

- Emma est leur fille, non ?

- Le bien ne peut pas se permettre une telle chose ...

- Il n'y a plus de bien ni de mal ces derniers jours. Il y a juste ceux qui manipulent et ceux qui respectent.

La maire étira un mauvais sourire, consciente du sous-entendu.

- Merci pour cette belle leçon de moralité, acheva t-elle.


	6. Le contexte régule

Visiblement, cette histoire n'a pas l'air de plaire. Peut-être que c'est l'écriture, peut-être que c'est l'histoire, peut-être le pairing, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de cul, pas de déclarations enflammées dès le premier chapitre, pas de niaiseries, pas de précipitation. Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je ne vais pas arrêter l'écriture, j'aimerais quand même la finir ou au moins arriver au début de leur histoire à toutes les deux, mais je vais ralentir le rythme de publication. Je préfère me concentrer sur des histoires qui plaisent pour le moment et qui sont en attente d'un nouveau chapitre. J'ai assez de fanfics en retard comme ça.

* * *

**LE CONTEXTE RÉGULE**

Ceux qui manipulent et ceux qui respectent ? Les propos de la serveuse revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit de Regina. Parce qu'on l'avait respecté, elle ? Parce qu'on ne la manipulait pas ? Parce qu'on ne s'était jamais joué d'elle, n'avait jamais tué sa mère ?  
Ils n'avaient jamais fait que ça, manipuler. Mais bien évidemment, puisque le but était positif, on l'oubliait.

Et puis jamais on ne l'avait respecté. On ne l'avait jamais considéré comme Regina, on l'avait toujours dépeint comme la Méchante Reine. Non, ce n'était pas du respect. Et la maire était toujours révoltée lorsqu'ils touchèrent enfin la terre ferme.

Ruby le remarqua rapidement. Alors que Regina s'était montrée plutôt discrète ces derniers jours, se faisant cure de la tension existante sur le navire, la maire était cette fois-ci des plus froides, distantes. La tension était revenue, plus forte. Et la serveuse le ressentait très largement.  
Il fallait dire que d'avoir enfin quitter le navire l'aidait pour beaucoup. Elle s'était sentie prise au piège du passé, dans cet amas de bois. Elle n'avait pas été des plus à l'aise, la pensée de Peter et de la Forêt Enchantée revenant constamment à son esprit. Mais maintenant, à l'air libre, elle se sentait redevenir elle. Elle sentait toutes ces barrières tomber une à une. Et ça lui faisait du bien.

- Ils se sont dirigés vers une forêt mais n'y sont pas allés en profondeur, fit Regina, complètement détachée.

Il avait été convenu que le coeur serait rendu au gamin dès que l'occasion se présenterait, afin de calmer Mary-Margaret. Personne n'y croyait mais la présence même d'une solution permettait d'apaiser les choses. C'était indispensable. S'ils se séparaient maintenant, Henry ne serait jamais retrouvé.

- Ils sont arrivés sur une plage, ils ont probablement simplement traverser les arbres pour couper l'île en deux sans avoir à en faire le tour.

- Génial, soupira Mary-Margaret sarcastique à souhait, ça ne nous dit toujours pas où est Henry.

La maire lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne fit rien d'autre. L'idée d'avoir mit Blanche-Neige dans un tel état et plus encore, de lui avoir fait accepter la situation était largement satisfaisante. Et elle en retirait un plaisir complet.

- Vu comment était placé la lune, je dirais vers l'Est.

David acquiesça légèrement et se retourna vers Ruby.

- Est-ce que tu serais capable de flairer quoique ce soit ?

- Quand je ne suis pas transformé, mon flair est nettement moins bon ...

- En fait, le loup ne nous sert pas à grand chose, enchérit Crochet.

- Si on se rapproche suffisamment d'eux, je le saurai immédiatement, répliqua calmement la serveuse.

- Très bien, enchaîna David, on se dirige vers l'Est dans ce cas.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux bordures de la forêt et s'y abandonnèrent sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le voyage fut plutôt silencieux, quelques courtes discussions principalement sur la crainte de ne pouvoir revenir puis à nouveau le silence.

Ruby en profita pour venir à la hauteur du maire.

- Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose qui vous a vexé ?

Elle était repassé au vouvoiement, sans même y faire attention. On ne savait jamais, de toute manière, comment s'adresser à Regina. Elle était proche, tellement de choses les ayant continuellement rassemblés, et tellement distante. Sans nommer son titre de maire.

- Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu me vexer ?

Elle l'avait vexé. Le ton était sans équivoque.

- Je voulais juste faire remarquer que les choses sont parfois plus faciles quand on ne les réalise pas dans le dos des autres. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau ici ... Sans mauvais jeu de mot, sourit-elle.

Regina ne répondit rien, laissant la serveuse soupirer.

- Je suis désolée que vous le preniez de cette manière.

* * *

- Dommage qu'il faille attendre la pleine lune pour que tu puisses te transformer, soupira Emma.

- C'est une condition qui me convient très bien, personnellement ! Tu imagines si ça pouvait arriver n'importe quand ?

- Ça ferait un sacré budget épilation !

Elles se retournèrent toutes deux vers Crochet, incrédules.

- Tu es conscient que ça n'a même aucun sens ? Enchérit la blonde. Tu épiles les loups, toi ? Je te signal- Et pourquoi est-ce tu te fou de moi, toi ?

Ruby sourit doucement.

- Rien, il dit une connerie et toi tu fonces dedans !

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

Ruby rit de plus belle.

- Rhaaa, tu m'énerves !

- Bien que je ne sois pas insensible à ces gamineries, enchérit brusquement Gold, je pense que Ruby devrait tout de même essayer. Nous sommes au Pays Imaginaire, la terre où tout est possible ...

- Comment est-ce que je suis censée « essayer » ?

- Tu as réussis à le contrôler à Storybrooke, nul doute que tu peux arriver à le faire venir.

La serveuse se retourna vers Mary-Margaret qui haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était quelque chose à essayer. Ils ne perdaient rien.

- Très bien, mais je préfère être seule.

Ils acquiescèrent et Ruby s'isola entre les arbres. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle était censée s'y prendre, et encore moins si cela avait une réelle chance de fonctionner. Elle inspira et tenta de se concentrer, de sentir cette chose au fond d'elle, cette énergie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un hurlement se souleva de l'intérieur de la forêt.

La journée s'était doucement effacée, laissant la nuit reprendre ses droits et toujours aucune nouvelle de la serveuse. Emma était nerveuse comme jamais, d'autant plus que la remarque de Regina ne l'aidait en rien. Il était vrai que personne ne savait si, une fois devenue loup, Ruby était capable de penser comme une humaine et de se rappeler la raison de sa présence. Voire même si elle avait conscience d'être.

Ils avaient trouvé un endroit tranquille pour s'installer le temps d'une nuit, et le feu crépitait comme jamais. Alors que David reposa des branches sèches à côté du feu, les conservant pour plus tard, un bruissement attira l'attention générale.  
Toutes les armes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant et Ruby leva ses mains en signe d'innocence.

- Ce n'est que moi.

- Ruby ! Tu nous as fait peur !

- Désolée, j'ai mis un moment avant de retrouver votre trace.

Elle jeta un oeil vers Crochet qui avait l'air toujours aussi absorbé par sa personne.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air nue ?

- Non, répondit-il alors que la blonde soupira devant l'insistance du Capitaine.

- On peut passer à autre chose alors ?

- Vous les avez retrouvé ? Demanda Regina, coupant court.

Ruby acquiesça légèrement.

- Ils sont bien sur la plage, mais celle-ci est plutôt large. Ils doivent être à un kilomètre de la mer. À l'Est. J'ai laissé des marques de griffure sur certains arbres en revenant afin d'être le plus rapide possible.

- Ils sont loin ? Nombreux ? Demanda David

- Je dirais deux journées ou trois à notre allure. Et ce sont principalement des gamins. Aucune trace d'Henry. C'était juste un petit rassemblement de quatre personnes. Il y avait quelques bâtisses quelques mètres plus loin, mais je n'ai pas osé m'en rapprocher.

- Ils doivent être les premiers gardes, enchérit le prince charmant.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi.

- Vous n'avez pas juger bon de vous approcher des bâtisses, où est peut-être retenu mon fils, ni d'écouter leur conversation pour obtenir quelque information que ce soit ... Vous êtes effectivement très utile, Miss Lucas.

Ruby se retourna vers la maire.

- Je n'ai pas la même conscience quand je suis transformée que quand je ne le suis pas, c'est déjà surprenant que j'arrive à me souvenir de ce que j'ai vu et ai pu laisser des marques de mon passage.

Regina fut surprise du ton que la serveuse avait employé. Alors qu'elle-même n'avait été que sarcasme, Ruby avait répondu simplement, posément, sans aucune forme d'agressivité, sans mordant.

Il fallait dire que cette transformation lui avait fait le plus grand bien, venant compléter ce sentiment de liberté qui l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts lors de la descente du navire. Elle était épuisée par sa longue course et ses muscles la tiraillaient comme jamais - elle avait courut une bonne partie de la journée sur une distance des plus importantes, mais elle se sentait bien. Et elle s'endormit tout aussi rapidement.

Ruby se réveilla tôt, bien plus tôt qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu l'habitude. Le soleil n'était pas encore complet. Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle et aperçu la maire à quelques mètres d'elle, concentrée sur le coeur. Le reste de l'équipe dormait encore profondément.

- Bonjour.

Regina releva les yeux, avant de les reposer silencieusement sur l'organe qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Ruby allait avoir son bonjour. Cette dernière soupira et se leva, attrapant la gourde qui gisait à côté de leurs affaires. Elle but quelques gorgées et se retourna vers la maire.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus dans une chambre commune que cela change quoique ce soit concernant la discussion de chambrée.

- Et moi qui pensait que la politique était affaire de small-talk ...

- Tout était écrit dans la malédiction.

- Oui, la magie, constata Ruby comme une évidence. Regina avait encore eu besoin de cette précieuse magie pour arriver à ses fins.

Cette fois-ci, la maire releva des yeux insistants avant de laisser le silence s'installer à nouveau.

- De l'eau ? Demanda la serveuse, tendant la gourde à Regina.

Celle-ci l'attrapa lentement, et Ruby pu apercevoir une faible griffure autour du poignet de la maire qui n'avait visiblement pas entièrement repris. Elle s'assit doucement à côté d'elle.

- Emma m'a raconté pour Greg et Tamara ... Comment est-ce que vous allez ?

Surprise, Regina se contenta de lui rendre la gourde. Il fallait dire que peu de personnes s'étaient inquiétés de son état, et encore moins de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ça n'intéressait pas. Après tout, elle n'était que la méchante reine, qu'importe les traitements qu'elle subissait ! Qu'importe ce qu'elle avait enduré, ce qu'elle avait supporté. Le mot torture n'avait plus de signification quand il lui était appliqué, n'avait plus la même symbolique, les mêmes conséquences.

Et même si elle restait silencieuse, la maire était touchée.

- Ça a dû être terrible. C'est à cause de ça que vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je dors très bien, répliqua rapidement Regina

- Vous vous êtes presque toujours couchée après moi et vous vous êtes toujours levée avant moi.

- Je vous préférais largement sur ce navire, vous étiez beaucoup plus supportable !

- Avec mon coeur dans vos mains, j'imagine bien, sourit Ruby

Une nouvelle fois surprise du calme de Ruby, Regina finit par souffler lentement.

- J'ai quelques cauchemars, c'est tout. Rien de grave.

La serveuse acquiesça lentement, et avant qu'elle ne puisse relancer la maire sur le sujet, Emma grommela de l'autre côté du camp.


	7. Les étiquettes fraudent

Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai déménagé à l'arrache. Bon, l'avantage c'est que j'ai eu le temps de penser à ce qui allait se passer et tout et tout. Donc effectivement, si l'histoire est appréciée, je vais reposter toutes les semaines. Y'a pas de raisons. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles font très plaisir et j'ai été assez surprise que le pairing soit aussi rebutant. Je le trouvais assez logique, enfin en tout cas, j'espère qu'après cette fic, vous le trouverez aussi logique que moi :D

J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi !

* * *

**Les étiquettes fraudent**

Emma se massa légèrement la nuque en arrivant aux côtés de la serveuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir mal au crâne.

- Je n'ai pas campé dehors depuis mes 8 ans ... C'est définitivement quelque chose qui ne m'a pas manqué, soupira-t-elle.

Elle jeta un oeil à Ruby puis à Regina qui s'était reconcentrée sur le coeur comme si de rien était.

- Du nouveau ?

- Visiblement pas, souffla Ruby.

Emma acquiesça doucement.

- Et tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air vraiment fatiguée hier. Enfin, j'imagine que ça doit être épuisant d'être un loup ...

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit simplement la serveuse tandis que la blonde relevait vivement les yeux.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être un loup, Emma. D'habitude, je m'endors dans mon lit et je me réveille au même endroit quelques heures plus tard. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne suis ni fatiguée, ni écorchée, je n'ai pas fait de rêves étranges, rien du tout. C'est la première fois que quelques flashs me reviennent ...

Et s'ils étaient apparus plus tôt, peut-être que des vies auraient pu être sauvées. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu se rendre compte de quelque chose, qu'elle aurait fait le lien entre ces flashs et les nuits où elle ne portait pas sa cape rouge. Peut-être qu'elle l'aurait gardé, cette nuit-là.

- Donc tu ne te souviens que d'avoir vu les enfants perdus et d'avoir tailladé les arbres ?

- Oui, juste quelques secondes. Je vois la griffure dans l'arbre, et je vois les gamins et les bâtisses plus au fond.

Emma réfléchit quelques instants tandis que Ruby soupira. Ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien, personne n'aurait pu empêcher quoique ce soit. Il fallait juste accepter.

- C'est peut-être dû au fait que cette fois-ci c'est toi qui t'es transformée de toi-même, reprit la blonde.

- Probablement, oui. Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'il fallait que je laisse des marques pour ne pas me perdre avant de me transformer. Et vu que le but de la manoeuvre était de découvrir l'emplacement des enfants perdus ... Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je me souviens de ces deux moments précis.

- Cette île me fout les jetons, souffla Emma en jetant un oeil autour d'elle.

* * *

Regina jeta un regard derrière elle, Blanche-Neige marchait toujours d'un pas déterminé frôlant presque le ridicule. Elle étira un petit sourire. Mary-Margaret était visiblement toujours contrariée pour le coeur du gamin et probablement bien plus encore par la prise de position d'Emma. Elles étaient plus distantes que d'habitude.

- Miss Lucas ?

Ruby se retourna lentement, étonnée, alors que la maire d'habitude silencieuse arriva vers elle.

- J'ai entendu votre discussion ce matin avec Miss Swan. Nous avons émis l'hypothèse que les enfants perdus ont Henry. Mais le haricot n'a pas forcément emporté Henry au même point que nous.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont atterris sur un autre point de l'île ?

- Vous l'auriez ... Flairer, dans le cas contraire, non ?

Ruby acquiesça légèrement, bien qu'elle ne pouvait réellement savoir si elle l'avait flairer ou non. Elle pouvait tout simplement ne pas s'en souvenir.

- Donc peut-être que si vous retentiez une nouvelle fois, en essayant cette fois-ci de retrouver Henry et non les enfants perdus ... Vous vous souviendrez des détails qui ont attrait à mon fils.

La serveuse leva les yeux vers la maire, elle avait beau être d'un calme étonnant, quelque chose dans son attitude donnait l'impression qu'elle y mettait beaucoup d'effort. Et pour cause, son fils était là, quelque part et tout ce qu'ils faisaient était de marcher sous un soleil incroyablement présent. L'impatience se fait ressentir et son impuissance commençait à parler. Il fallait faire quelque chose, essayer. Il fallait que Ruby essaye.  
Et la brusquer, au vu de sa réaction face à la blonde la matinée-même, n'était probablement pas la meilleure des façons.

- Oh la vache ! S'écria soudainement Crochet alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés vers le sol.

- Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu en avais profité pour prendre un petit encas sur la route hier ! Sourit-il en relevant les yeux vers Ruby.

Brusquement envahie d'une centaine d'images, Ruby senti le poids de tout son corps, l'appréhension qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Elle accouru rapidement et tomba sur l'animal mort. Complètement déchiqueté.

- Avoir les crocs prends d'un coup tout son sens, rit le capitaine avant de s'arrêter sous les regards noirs qui fusèrent les uns après les autres.

Ruby déglutit doucement, l'air lui semblait bien lourd.

- Ca pourrait être n'importe quel animal, Ruby, tenta Mary-Margaret.

La serveuse hocha lentement la tête. Ca aurait pu être un être humain. Un des gamins qu'elle avait aperçu hier, un innocent, ça aurait pu être Henry ou même l'un d'eux. Juste là. Eventré, le sang éparpillé sur la terre, les feuilles. La peau en lambeau traînée sur quelques mètres encore, les yeux grands ouverts, larmoyants.

Tout lui remonta d'un coup et le capitaine s'écarta rapidement, agacé.

- Oh ! C'est juste un lapin ! Un lapin ! T'es végétarienne ou quoi !? Ce serait bien le comble pour un loup-garou ! S'offusqua-t-il. 30 centimètres plus à gauche et il aurait tout reçu sur son pantalon.

- Tu sais ce qui serait le comble pour un capitaine ? Enchérit Emma. De ne plus avoir de bras pour diriger ton putain de bateau, alors fermes-la un peu !

Mary-Margaret s'approcha de la serveuse, une main amicale dans le dos.

- Allez-y, on vous rejoindra déjà.

Elle échangea un regard avec sa fille qui acquiesça lentement, emportant brusquement le bras de Crochet avec elle tandis que les autres s'éloignèrent.

- Tiens, prends ça, essuies-toi.

Ruby attrapa les mouchoirs et s'assit contre l'arbre. La tête lui tournait et son estomac semblait loin d'avoir repris sa place initiale.

- Il faut que je me brosse les dents.

- Ruby ...

- Non, c'était stupide. Ok ? Stupide. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça ! Explosa-t-elle, en colère.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle assiste aux conséquences de ses actes en véritable spectatrice ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas agir, changer les choses ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable d'agir ? Ce loup était une partie d'elle et elle n'en avait aucun contrôle. Alors même qu'ici elle l'avait provoqué, alors même qu'elle l'avait fait venir du plus profond d'elle, elle en était toujours une victime. Et ça n'était pas prêt de changer.

- Et si je ne m'étais pas transformée à nouveau avant de retrouver votre trace ?

- Tu l'as fait. C'est tout ce qui compte, d'accord ?

La serveuse essuya rapidement les larmes naissantes et acquiesça. L'essentiel était Henry, inutile de changer de chemin et de perdre du temps. Ils retrouveraient Henry et retourneraient à Storybrooke, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

- Je prends le premier tour de garde, lança David alors qu'ils finirent d'installer leur maigre camp.

Ruby se retourna légèrement vers le feu, récupérant le verre d'eau qu'elle avait fait chauffer et se dirigea vers la maire. Regina releva les yeux devant les brindilles noyées dans l'eau, ne comprenant pas ce que la serveuse attendait d'elle.

- Pour les cauchemars.

- De l'herbe ?

- Des plantes, en fait.

- Voilà qui changes tout.

Ruby sourit doucement. Elle avait reconnu certaines de ces plantes que sa grand-mère utilisait à l'époque alors qu'ils avaient repris la route. Explorer le sol à la recherche des bonnes plantes lui avait permis de penser à autre chose une bonne partie de la journée. D'oublier ce lapin complètement éviscéré et sa totale impuissance.

- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être aussi attrayant pour vous qu'un coeur, mais c'est efficace.

La maire jeta un oeil à la concoction avant de capituler dans un soupir.

- Je suis censée boire ça comme ça ?

- Oui, il y a des plantes qu'il faut infuser et d'autres qu'il faut prendre ... C'est comme les pétales de roses. Vous jardinez, non ?

- Je fais pousser des fleurs, je n'en manges pas.

- Comme vous voulez, enchérit Ruby, s'apprêtant à se relever.

Regina jeta un énième coup d'oeil à la préparation, pas des plus enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir à en avaler le contenu mais touchée par l'attention de la serveuse. Elle aurait été incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'on avait prit soin d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait rien ordonné, imposé ou qu'on ait peur des sentences.

- Crochet est juste un idiot incapable de faire preuve de délicatesse, enchérit Regina.

Ruby s'arrêta net. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de la réconforter ? Elle étira un sourire.

- Je sais.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, la serveuse se retrouva face à deux yeux accusateurs. Regina se releva lentement. Ce n'était pas tant l'aspect déplaisant du cauchemar qui la pesait que la fatigue et l'épuisement, ses cauchemars ne lui permettait pas de réellement récupérer. Et cela durait depuis plus de deux semaines.

- Ca n'a pas marché ?

- Vous ne semblez pas spécialement surprise, l'accusa-t-elle.

Ruby se racla la gorge, coupable.

- Rien n'existe contre les cauchemars. Ce que je vous ai donné aide à dormir, ça réduit l'anxiété. Vous vous êtes endormie plus sereinement, non ?

Regina acquiesça légèrement.

- Je me suis juste dis que peut-être ... Vous savez, l'effet placebo tout ça.

- Oh, reprit Regina amère, ceux qui manipulent et ceux qui respectent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous m'en voulez vraiment pour celle-ci, constata la serveuse. Disons que c'est un continuum, il y a des gens qui respectent plus qu'ils ne manipulent et des gens qui manipulent plus qu'ils ne respectent.

Maintenant que Ruby était impliquée dans l'équation, elle graduait les choses au lieu de simplement les voir en noir et blanc. Une chose qu'on ne faisait pas avec Regina, une chose que la serveuse n'avait pas fait précédemment, sur le bateau. Il y avait juste ceux qui manipulent et ceux qui respectent, et maintenant que la serveuse avait manipulé - peu en importe le bien-fondé, il y avait des nuances.  
On n'accordait jamais de nuances à Regina. On ne lui en avait jamais accordé. Elle avait toujours été la méchante reine. Le mal. On avait toujours oublié ce qu'elle avait fait de bien dans sa vie.

- Peut-être qu'en parler pourrait aider à les faire disparaître, reprit Ruby en apercevant la mine de Regina. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire.

- Je pense que c'est tout le contraire.

La maire leva les yeux vers la serveuse, les déplaça autour d'elle afin de vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre et reprit lentement

- Je revois juste la scène sauf que je ne suis pas attachée et qu'ils sont devant moi. Ils ne font rien, mais je sais qu'ils veulent m'attaquer. Ils ne bougent pas mais je sais, je le sens, qu'il faut que je me défende, qu'ils sont agressifs. Quand je veux les repousser, rien ne fonctionne. Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs. Et ça dure, ça dure, et ils ne bougent pas mais il faut toujours que je me défende. Sauf que je n'y arrive jamais.

- Encore la magie ...

- Je n'ai jamais forcé Graham à faire quoique ce soit. Il était tout à fait consentant, pressa la maire.

Ruby releva les yeux, surprise. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait insinué une chose pareille et à en juger par le ton de la maire, elle se sentait drôlement indignée.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ... J'étais énervée. Ce sont juste des choses que j'ai entendu.

Evidemment, des rumeurs étaient tout à fait suffisantes pour l'accuser. Après tout Regina avait déjà fait tellement de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Une de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer ?  
C'est comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvé accusée de l'enlèvement d'Archie. Il suffisait d'un doute pour la condamner, d'un seul. Ca aurait été n'importe qui d'autre qu'on aurait chercher, pris du temps pour acquérir quelques preuves que ce soit, mais elle n'avait pas ce droit. Non. C'était la méchante reine. Elle était forcément coupable. Peu importe comment elle essayait, peu importe les efforts qu'elle avait alors fait, elle resterait à jamais coupable.

Être coupable d'une seule erreur, aussi petite soit-elle, se résumait à être coupable toute sa vie. C'était une étiquette qui ne s'envolait jamais, qui suffisait à court-circuiter tout un raisonnement. On oubliait les étapes et on passait de l'énoncé à la conclusion en un seul pont. Un enlèvement ? Regina était coupable de pleins d'atrocités. Regina avait enlevé Archie. C'était aussi simple que ça. C'était une étiquette qui permettait de faire bien des raccourcis. À chaque fois qu'une mauvaise chose, qu'une atroce chose s'était passé, on avait toujours en premier lieu accusé Regina. Même pas soupçonné, non, accusé. Parce que son étiquette à elle était tellement imposante qu'on ne prenait même plus la peine de lui accorder la présomption d'innocence.

- Ces choses sont fausses, trancha la maire. Et même si j'ai bien pris son coeur plus tard, je ne l'ai jamais forcé. Il n'avait plus de sentiments mais il avait toujours sa volonté.

L'entendre parler ainsi lui donnait froid dans le dos. Tout allait bien, elle avait pris son coeur après que leur relation ait commencée. Aucun problème !

- Comment peut-on vouloir quelque chose sans coeur ? Ce sont nos sentiments qui nous guident.

- Techniquement, c'est notre cerveau et notre mental qui font tout le travail. Pour la volonté comme pour les sentiments d'ailleurs.

- Et pourtant, sans coeur nous n'avons plus de sentiments ...

- Techniquement sans coeur vous mourrez mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail.

La serveuse rit doucement sous le regard étonné de la maire.

- Non, c'est juste ... Le ton détaché, je suis désolée. C'est vraiment agaçant d'habitude, mais là ça rendait assez drôl- Mhm, se reprit Ruby devant le regard noir de Regina. Elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécier la première partie de sa phrase.

- Je vais m'abstenir de vous agacer d'avantage dans ce cas.

- Vous êtes vraiment susceptible.

- Et vous êtes vraiment insupportable.

- J'aimerais juste en savoir plus, vous avez pris mon coeur. Vous me devez bien ça.

- Vous l'avez toujours, à ce que je saches.

Devant le regard dubitatif de la serveuse, Regina rajouta dans un soupir.

- Quand c'est moi qui prends le cœur, la capacité d'aimer disparaît. Et effectivement, je peux contrôler la personne, la voir et l'entendre en permanence sans qu'elle ne meurt. Comme vous l'avez, je l'espère, déjà remarqué.

C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, la magie n'était absolument pas logique. Ruby n'avait jamais eu aucun problème lié au loup, qui pourtant devait probablement mangé bien plus et avoir un métabolisme bien différent du sien. Sans oublier la chair humaine.  
Et puis elle ne se réveillait pas nue. Pourquoi était-ce toujours la première question que les gens se posaient ? Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé si elle se réveillait épuisée d'avoir courut toute la nuit ou blessée d'avoir été écorchée par une autre bestiole.

- Ce que j'ai remarqué c'est que nous avons finalement eu cette « discussion de chambrée ».

- Je m'acquittais de ma dette.

- Absolument, sourit Ruby en entrant dans le jeu de la maire.

Voyant que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son ton, Ruby reprit plus sérieusement, n'oubliant pas leur sujet premier.

- Vous ne pouviez pas vous défendre contre Greg et Tamara, et pour une fois depuis très longtemps vous étiez la victime. Ça n'aide pas à traverser ce que vous avez vécu là-bas mais vous devrez l'accepter.

- Oh, maintenant vous êtes psychologue.

- Je sais juste ce que c'est de passer par là, fit Ruby, toujours aussi calme.


	8. La colère projette

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également ! On va commencer à rentrer dans le gros de la fic.

* * *

**La colère projette**

Regina avait compris le sous-entendu, ce que Ruby n'avait pas dit à voix haute. Elle se sentait impuissante sans magie. Elle l'avait détesté au travers de sa mère, avait voulut l'éloigner le plus loin possible, la faire disparaître, mais elle était tombée avec elle. Profondément. Les choses s'étaient faites d'elles-mêmes. Tellement simples, tellement faciles qu'on en oubliait qu'il y a avait d'autres moyens de faire, qu'on en oubliait comment faire autrement.  
C'était plus qu'une habitude, plus qu'une quelconque addiction, c'était une malédiction qui anéantissait tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage. Elle attaquait jusqu'aux solutions-même, détruisant toutes les perspectives pour n'en laisser qu'une seule. La magie elle-même. Comment se sortir d'une situation quand nous ne sommes pas capables de voir plus loin, de se rendre compte qu'il y a des choses qu'on peut faire sans magie ? Comment s'en sortir quand cette magie devient tellement prégnante que nous ne sommes même plus capables de la distinguer dans nos actions ?

Et surtout, elle avait établit et construit toute sa vie sur cette magie. Pierre après pierre, mort après mort, vengeance après vengeance. C'était de cette manière qu'elle s'imposait, qu'elle obtenait ce dont elle avait besoin, qu'elle respirait. Et les autres ne le savaient que trop bien. Elle maîtrisait la magie. Elle était un danger, une menace à part-entière. Elle avait vécu de cette appréhension, se construisant sur la peur du peuple de la Forêt Enchantée. Qui serait-elle pour eux sans magie ? Qui était-elle pour Storybrooke sans magie ?  
Personne.  
Alors tout comme les vagues se brisent continuellement contre les falaises, elle était réduite à n'utiliser qu'encore la magie. Prise dans un piège bien plus imposant et dangereux encore que la magie elle-même. Son identité. Et ils avaient finit par la convaincre elle-même. Elle n'était rien sans magie. Toute sa personnalité s'effaçait devant ce simple fait, reculait, impuissante. Elle n'était que magie. Oh, pour un temps, elle s'y était perdue, complu. Ce pouvoir, cette posture ! Puis elle avait compris. Ces jours difficiles comme jamais où elle avait essayé, pour Henry, d'être autre chose que de la magie lui avaient fait comprendre. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup utilisé la magie à Storybrooke avant l'arrivée d'Emma, elle n'était d'aucune utilité, elle avait déjà le pouvoir, elle avait déjà tout ce dont elle pouvait bien avoir besoin. Mais tout avait dégringolé et elle était retombée entre les griffes de cette malédiction. Oui, ces jours où elle avait essayé de s'en sortir à nouveau, lui avaient fait comprendre que peu importait le pouvoir que lui apportait la magie, elle en était la première victime. Pas ces gens tués, pas ces coeurs arrachés, non, c'était elle la toute première victime.  
Après l'arrivée d'Emma, la magie s'était montrée nécessaire pour garder Henry. Les réflexes restaient les mêmes, Regina était incapable de voir les choses différemment. Elle avait vécu beaucoup trop longtemps sous l'influence de la magie pour comprendre qu'il y avait une autre manière de régler les problèmes.

Et la voilà maintenant, au point de départ. Comme si elle n'avait jamais rien appris. Comme si la leçon ne rentrerait jamais dans son crâne. Greg et Tamara l'avaient privé de magie et elle avait été impuissante. Elle avait été pitoyable. Un simple corps qu'on s'amusait à torturer.  
Qui avaient-ils torturer ? Qui était-elle sans magie ? La maire d'une ville qui n'existait pas, conduisant des réunions vides et futiles, vivant dans une maison vide avec un fils qui la déteste et des gens qui la fuient constamment. Même ses relations étaient régulées par la magie, par la menace qu'elle représentait par ses capacités. Sans magie, elle pourrait tout aussi bien n'avoir aucun contact humain. C'était la magie qui la liait aux autres.

Regina avait oublié qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça la rendait dingue. Alors même qu'elle s'enrageait contre ces gens stupides qui ne la prenaient que pour la méchante reine, alors même qu'elle savait qu'elle était autre chose que cette horrible et odieuse reine, elle avait oublié qu'elle était, qu'elle existait, aussi sans magie. Qu'elle était là, juste là. Toujours présente, toujours disponible.  
Oh oui, ça la rendait dingue de s'être laissée avoir, de s'être laissée entraînée là-dedans, de n'avoir fait qu'exactement comme les autres. De s'être laissée persuadée qu'elle n'était rien d'autre que de la magie.

Et elle en voulait à Ruby de le lui avoir fait remarqué.

- Tu aimerais peut-être des popcorns avec ton coeur ?

Regina détourna les yeux vers le capitaine avant de souffler. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être sarcastique pour faire passer son message ?

Crochet soutînt son regard. Regina n'avait d'yeux que pour ce foutu coeur et pour l'instant, il ne leur avait pas servit à grand chose. Il était temps qu'elle s'explique.

- Ils ne disent pas grand chose. Ils parlent surtout de leurs vies personnelles.

- Donc ils nous ont repérés.

Regina rit doucement.

- Évidemment, ils se sont naturellement dit que leur ami n'avait plus son coeur. Très spontané comme raisonnement.

- Vous avez dit que lorsque vous retiriez un coeur, fit brusquement Ruby qui n'était pas très loin d'eux, les sentiments été affectés ...

Crochet acquiesça lentement :

- Ils ont dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce gars et l'ont affecté à des tâches idiotes pour ne pas qu'on sache qu'ils nous ont repérés.

- Comment ? Il fait exactement ce qu'il a l'habitude de le faire.

- S'il ne met pas le coeur à l'ouvrage, ça risque légèrement de se voir.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous habitués au vide émotionnel, enchérit Blanche-Neige, pleine de sous-entendus.

Regina se retourna immédiatement, menaçante. Il fallut moins de trente secondes à David pour s'interposer entre les deux. La maire sourit doucement. Il était pire qu'un chien de garde et aussi inutile qu'un poisson rouge.

- Je t'assure, ça peut encore s'arranger, répliqua Regina en jetant un oeil à son mari.

Il ne suffirait que de quelques secondes pour l'enterrer vivant, là, sous cette botte de terre.

- D'ailleurs, comment va ton coeur depuis ? Tu sais, une fois que tu as commencé, une mort de plus, une mort de moins ...

- Je ne suis pas une lâche, Regina. Je ne suis pas toi. J'ai fais quelque chose de terrible et jamais je n'en réduirai l'horreur. J'ai accepté de devoir vivre avec. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ca m'a appris quelque chose. Oui, Regina. J'ai appris que je ne voulais pas devenir comme toi maintenant que j'ai vu ce que cela faisait. Et je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ces jours.

La colère fut si fulgurante que Regina s'étonna de rester aussi droite. Comme elle ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était qu'être « comme elle ». Elle ne savait rien. Sinon elle ne serait pas là à la jauger du regard, elle l'aurait aidé. Ne l'aurait pas juger. Elle ne savait rien. Elle avait tué sa mère et rien ne pourra jamais apaiser sa conscience. La maire s'en assurerait.

Le tic du cran de sûreté retentit brusquement à son oreille. Emma n'avait pas perdu de temps, anticipant.

- Emma, souffla David, surpris.

- Non, j'en ai marre de ces conneries. Tu as bien vu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Je t'avais prévenue Regina.

- Il ne me semble pas avoir lever la main sur qui que ce soit, fit Regina le plus calmement du monde, se référant à la menace de la blonde.

- Elle n'a pas tort, enchérit Crochet.

Regina l'ignora superbement tout comme elle ignora l'arme pointée sur elle, elle se retourna vers Ruby.

- Et vous, trouvez mon fils. S'ils sont au courant, le temps presse.

La serveuse releva les yeux alors que tous les visages s'étaient retournés sur elle. Elle dégluti lentement.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pardon ? S'offusqua la maire, ahurie.

- Je ne le ferai pas, répondit-elle calmement.

Ruby jeta un oeil vers Mary-Margaret, cherchant du soutien. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de ré-essayer. C'était bien trop dangereux.

- Emma, tonna David alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle, ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser emporter. Si tout le monde perds son calme ...

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais elle allait -

- Je sais, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça lentement alors que la maire s'approcha de la serveuse.

- Henry est là-dehors. C'est un gamin. Et vous allez le laisser, seul ?

- Je suis venue avec vous, fit Ruby, je suis venue pour vous aider. Ne me faîtes pas passer pour ce que je ne suis pas.

- Une lâche ?

- Regina ! Tonna Mary-Margaret alors que la serveuse détourna le regard.

- C'est mon fils ! Cria la maire, en colère. Elle avait essayé de le lui demander calmement la veille mais il avait fallut que cet idiot de capitaine ne trouve une vulgaire carcasse de lapin. Ce n'était peut-être même pas Ruby qui l'avait dévoré. Pleins d'animaux devaient rôder entre ces arbres.

- Mon fils ! Vous avez déjà probablement tuer des centaines d'animaux nom de Dieu ! Par pitié, on organisait même des chasses pour vous abattre tellement vous tuiez de paysans ! Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire lapin !

Ruby releva brusquement les yeux, ahurie.

- Ce vulgaire lapin aurait pu être votre fils. Ce vulgaire lapin est là pour rappeler que le loup n'est pas un pantin, Mme le Maire, mais une créature féroce. Une bête.

- Que vous avez appris à contrôler.

- Elle a raison Ruby, fit soudainement Emma. Si ils savent que nous avons fait quelque chose au gamin, ils doivent être sur leurs gardes. Et nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils ont pris Henry ... Je veux dire, il y a deux possibilités. Ou il leur est utile est sera en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le soit plus, ou il ne leur est pas utile et ils peuvent ... à tout moment ... Quand les gens sont effrayés ou sur leurs gardes, ils font parfois des choses stupides.

- Il leur est utile. Pourquoi gâcher le dernier haricot pour ça, dans le cas contraire ?

- Donc vous allez le laisser -

- Ça ne dépends pas de moi ! Hurla Ruby.

* * *

Emma attrapa la gourde et s'avança eu devant du groupe, rejoignant Ruby qui avait quelques bons mètres d'avance. Elle lui proposa l'eau que la serveuse refusa en silence. La blonde soupira.

- Regina est vraiment ... Elle abuse, comme d'habitude.

- Mais vu qu'il s'agit aussi de ton fils, peu importe, n'est-ce pas ? La fin justifie les moyens ?

- Non, je ... Tu as raison. C'est mon fils aussi, et c'est juste un lapin, Ruby. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne feras de mal à personne, supplia la blonde.

- Parce que je ne suis pas Regina ? Parce que je ne suis pas du genre ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable !

- Tu n'es pas un monstre ! S'offusqua Emma. Tu ne feras de mal à personne, je le sais. Et tu l'as déjà prouvé. Tu peux le contrôler. Ruby, s'il te plaît. Si on fait fausse route depuis le départ ... Gagner une journée peut lui sauver la vie.

* * *

- Elle n'a pas parlé de la matinée, fit David à sa femme alors qu'il faisaient une pause.

- Je sais, elle jeta un oeil à la serveuse quelques mètres plus haut, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose que le lapin.

- Oh ... Souffla David, Crochet n'a pas intérêt à empirer les choses, qu'il continua alors que le capitaine se dirigeait vers la serveuse.

Ruby releva des yeux interrogateurs, il s'en fit cure, s'asseyant contre l'arbre en jouant avec sa pomme.

- Ils t'ont tous demandé de le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Il rit doucement, jetant un oeil au reste du camp.

- Tu sais, peu importe ce que tu choisis de faire ou non, c'est toi qui va devoir vivre avec cette décision. Ils ne cherchent qu'à faire ce qu'ils jugent bon pour eux. Fais ce qui est bon pour toi. On trouvera un autre moyen pour récupérer Henry, comme on l'aurait fait si tu n'avais pas été là. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Demande-toi juste ce qui est le plus facile pour toi. Ce qui est bon pour toi.

Ruby se retourna et il se leva tranquillement.

- Crochet ?

- Mhm ?

- Merci.

Il avait eu les mots justes. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui force la main de cette manière, aussi unanimement, aussi collectivement. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être prise en traître, de ne pas avoir le choix, de ne plus avoir le choix. Et elle ne l'avait déjà pas en temps normal, ne pouvant contrer sa transformation. Pourquoi devait-on le lui retirer alors qu'ici, sur cette île, elle pouvait en avoir le contrôle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils insistent pour lui retirer ce peu de contrôle, cet unique contrôle qu'elle avait sur sa transformation ?  
Elle allait choisir d'elle-même. Sans contraintes.

* * *

- Comment est-ce tu l'as convaincue ? Souffla Emma, exaspérée.

- Je m'y connais en femmes ...

Elle se retourna des plus agacée. Quand ils n'avaient pas le droit à ses sarcasmes, ils avaient le droit à un idiot complet.

- C'est sûr qu'en étant sur un bateau de pirate la plus grosse partie de l'année, tu dois avoir énormément d'expérience.

- Demandes à l'ex du crocodile, elle en demandait sans arrê, le capitaine s'arrêta net alors que la lame de Gold se glissa sous son menton.

Il releva les deux mains en l'air non sans un sourire et David s'agaça à son tour.

- Vous croyez qu'on a pas eu assez de drames pour aujourd'hui ? Gold. Crochet. On était d'accord. Vous réglerez vos conflits à Storybrooke.

Les deux concernés se jaugèrent du regard et Gold retira enfin son épée, non sans prendre tout son temps.

- Tu ne parlerais jamais d'elle de cette manière, enchérit la blonde, tu l'aimais vraiment.

Le capitaine l'ignora simplement, ignorant également l'inquiétude sous-jacente et sentit l'air fouetter brusquement sa joue. Une flèche.

- Ils sont là ! Cria Mary-Margaret, arquant son arme alors qu'ils tentèrent de rejoindre les arbres les plus proches sous la pluie ennemie.

- Tu arrives à voir où ils sont ? Fit David.

Elle secoua la tête, il y avait beaucoup trop de flèches et beaucoup trop d'obstacles. Elle ne pouvait que viser ce qu'elle imaginait être un ennemi, sans aucune précision.

- Il faut les contourner. Faire diversion.

Regina jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule, hors de question de battre en retraite. Ils avaient peut-être Henry. Elle attendit que le calme revienne, se releva lentement, passa par-dessus le rocher qui la protégeait et avança dans le no man's land. Seule et découverte, surprenant les garçons perdus.  
David jeta un oeil à sa femme qui acquiesça, prête à intervenir.

La première flèche partie finalement, unique flèche que la maire arrêta d'une simple paume relevée et renvoya contre son agresseur. Et une vingtaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées sortirent des branches. David et Crochet furent les plus rapides à se jeter dans l'action, épées au poing.  
Regina s'était déjà débarrassée de trois de ses assaillants, explosant leur dos contre la dure écorce des arbres. Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, décidés à protéger ses flancs. Emma enchaîna des tirs, lutta de quelques balles pour en toucher un, puis deux. Et les munitions manquèrent. Elle attrapa une épée, inspira et s'éloigna quelque peu de l'action pour pouvoir la contourner.  
À l'arrière, Mary-Margaret s'occupait de ceux que ni David ni Crochet ne pouvaient voir, perdus dans une bataille de fer. Flèche après flèche, les corps tombaient. Mais avec une telle arme, elle était bien trop lente pour pouvoir s'occuper de tout. Emma arriva juste à temps pour éviter au capitaine de se faire décapiter. Le garçon perdu tomba au sol, dans un lit de sang, l'épée de la blonde toujours fichée dans son ventre. Emma dégluti. Il n'était qu'un gamin.

- Emma ! Cria David

Elle se retourna et Crochet lui rendit la pareil, contrant le coup d'épée du gamin avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher.

Gold quant à lui allait d'arbres en arbres, essayant de regrouper le plus de garçons perdus possible au même endroit. Il bousculait les branches et faisait parler le vent, déstabilisant ses adversaires qui ne pouvaient l'apercevoir. Puis quand enfin ils crurent repérer la source du bruit, se couvrant les uns des autres, le feu parti de lui même. Aussi éblouissant qu'explosif, ne laissant derrière lui que des corps carbonisés.

Gold releva les yeux vers Regina, ahuri. Ils les avaient.

- Je ne savais pas si tu étais prêt à te battre ... Avec ta canne, tu sais. Tu n'as plus la forme que tu avais lorsque tu étais le Ténébreux.

Le regard assassin, il s'occupa de trois autres gamins sans lâcher la maire des yeux. Elle rit doucement, jetant un oeil aux regards vides des trois gamins. La nuque brisée.

- Et dire que Belle est persuadé que tu as changé !

- REGINA !

Elle entendit le sifflement de la flèche bien avant d'avoir le temps de réagir. Un feulement bestial rompit le silence. Regina se retourna enfin, un loup couinait littéralement sur le sol, transpercé d'une flèche. Ruby. Elle s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers l'un des derniers gamins qui restaient debout, la vengeance dans le sang. Elle leva sa main, planquant le gamin contre un arbre. Sous la surprise, il lâcha son arc.

Celui-la aura une mort lente et atroce.

Mary-Margaret se précipita vers l'animal toujours au sol tandis que les hommes s'occupèrent des derniers gamins. Elle caressa le poil de l'animal comme si cela pouvait le calmer. La flèche ne l'avait pas loupé.

- Regina !

Elle n'écoutait pas, trop occupée à alterner la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la trachée du gamin. Assez longtemps pour qu'il suffoque, suffisamment peu pour qu'il reste éveillé et en vie. Histoire qu'elle puisse recommencer à loisir.

- Regina ! Ta magie !

Elle releva les yeux, avant de les détourner sur le gamin. Gold était bien trop loin. Elle l'enroula de cordes pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit et s'approcha de la bête qui ne se mouvait presque plus. Presque morte.  
Elle jeta un oeil à Blanche-Neige qui avait les doigts sur la flèche et plaça ses mains autour de la blessure. D'un coup sec Mary-Margaret retira la flèche et Regina enchaîna. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça et le sang coulait à flot.

Finalement, la blessure rétrécit à vue d'oeil. Blanche-Neige ne fut pas soulagée très longtemps, Ruby n'avait toujours pas reprit sa forme humaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi elle ne redevient pas humaine ? S'inquiéta Emma.

Regina passa doucement sa main sur le pelage de l'animal et il grogna légèrement. Ruby était bien vivante. Chose assez perturbante, d'ailleurs. Bien qu'elle savait que la serveuse se transformait en loup, c'était autre chose de le voir. De le sentir. Une véritable bête, vivante.

- Ecartez-vous, pas qu'elle se sente menacée. Ca doit être assez perturbant pour elle.

Le loup se releva doucement, comme s'il avait peur de se briser, comme s'il était lui-même surpris d'être toujours en vie. Il jeta un oeil autour de lui, méfiant, et finit par s'enfuir aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

- Ruby ! Cria Emma

- Ne t'affoles pas, enchérit David alors qu'il jetait un oeil derrière les arbres par lesquels s'était enfuit le loup. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas qu'on la voit se transformer ...

Emma parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparait de son père, apercevant à son tour Ruby qui se relevait difficilement. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ?

La serveuse amorti le choc, surprise de ces retrouvailles on-ne-peut-plus émotives.

- J'ai mal à la tête ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mhm ... On a été attaqués. Tu as sauvé la vie de Regina. Et elle t'a rendu la pareille.

Ruby lui jeta un regard interrogateur, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle aperçu le sang et la flèche sur le sol, aux pieds de la maire. Les mains tachées de Mary-Margaret et le regard de Regina qui semblait tout aussi perdu que le sien.

La magie avait fait quelque chose de bien.


	9. Les circonstances changent

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant :)

* * *

**Les circonstances changent**

La serveuse déglutit lentement à la vue du sang écarlate sur le sol. Son sang. À profusion. Elle releva les yeux vers la maire avant de les redescendre sur la flèche encore imprégnée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ?

- Ruby, tu vas bien ? S'empressa Mary-Margaret en la prenant dans ses bras.

Une fois l'institutrice rassurée, la serveuse se retourna vers la blonde qui, quelque peu inquiète, enchérit :

- Un des garçons perdus avait toujours quelques flèches. Il a tiré dans le dos de Regina, tu as surgit de nulle part et ...

Ruby acquiesça tandis que la mère et la fille s'échangèrent un regard soucieux. Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle, c'était un sentiment des plus étranges. La scène était sur-réaliste. Des flèches étaient encore fichées dans des arbres, d'autres s'étaient éclatées contre les pierres, échouant pliées en deux sur le sol.

- Elle a utilisé la magie et a réussit à guérir la plaie.

La serveuse mit la main sur son ventre, jetant un oeil à Regina qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Où ça ?

Mary-Margaret releva lentement son haut, tentant de se représenter la position que la plaie aurait eu sur un corps humain.

- Probablement ici, qu'elle fit lentement, mais tu n'as rien. Rien du tout.

- Ce n'est pas très loin du cœur, constata calmement Ruby.

Elle aurait dû mourir. Sans magie, elle serait vraisemblablement morte. Elle aurait pu mourir sans même se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. Sans même se sentir mourir. C'était difficile à accepter, à se représenter. Et pourtant ce lieu reflétait une tension certaine. Son regard s'attarda sur les corps des gamins, du sang, des flèches, il y avait même un bras sans propriétaire abandonné sur le sol à quelques pas d'elle.

Ces quelques minutes furent suffisantes pour faire chuter l'adrénaline provoquée par les combats. Et ils comprirent enfin dans quelle situation ils étaient, précipités dans un véritable désastre.

- Ce n'étaient que des gamins, souffla Ruby

- Ils nous ... ont tendu une embuscade. Ils ont d'abord déchargé leurs carquois puis en sont venus au fer ...

Mary-Margaret se retourna vers son mari avant de faire à l'attention générale, brusquement pressée :

- Regardez si certains sont toujours en vie ! On pourra peut-être en sauver quelques uns !

Crochet ricana et elle se retourna vers lui, en colère. C'était une véritable hécatombe et elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'en avoir été responsable.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Ils nous ont canardés. Arrêtez de les voir comme de pauvres gamins, ce sont des mercenaires ! Ils signent pour tuer et piller !

Il rit doucement.

- C'est d'ailleurs ce qui est si intelligent de la part de leur boss : qui se méfierait, qui combattrait contre des gamins ? À part nous, visiblement.

Il récolta une pluie de regards noirs et Blanche-Neige laissa tomber, se concentrant sur les corps qui gisaient par terre. Il s'agissait de sauver ce qui pouvait être sauvé. Coûte que coûte.  
Le spectacle était des plus affreux et Ruby eut rapidement le vertige. Ils devaient avoir entre onze et seize ans, grand maximum. Elle trouva un gamin qui suffoquait péniblement, une flèche fichée en plein milieu du torse. Elle l'attrapa aussi délicatement qu'elle le put et le ramena avec l'aide d'Emma auprès des autres survivants.  
Ils n'étaient que trois.

Ruby se retourna vers l'arrière du terrain, le même lieu où six corps avaient brûlés vifs. Elle déglutit. C'était inimaginable. Comment pourrait-on ne serait-ce que penser à mettre le feu à des gamins de treize ans ? Indignée, elle reprit en direction de Mary-Margaret :

- Qui a fait ça ?

- À ton avis, lui répondit l'institutrice amère, qui pourrait faire ça ?

La serveuse suivit son regard jusqu'à la maire, adossée contre un arbre les bras croisés, accompagnée de Gold et Crochet qui ne semblaient pas vouloir donner un coup de main eux non plus.  
L'idée même de pouvoir être aussi barbare, de s'attaquer ainsi à des êtres humains, de sauver une vie la seconde d'après et de laisser à nouveau des vies s'éteindre sans faire montre d'une once de compassion, pire même, avec un détachement glacial, était plus que dérangeante. C'était sidérant. Comment la maire pouvait-elle agir ainsi ? Être aussi frivole et pourtant aussi campée sur ses positions ?

- Cette femme n'a aucune considération pour les autres, reprit Mary-Margaret alors qu'elle essayait de bander inutilement une des plaies d'un gamin, elle me dégoûte.

Ce n'était plus de la légitime défense. C'était un massacre, une exécution sommaire. Et quelle mort douloureuse que le feu !  
Et pourtant, Ruby ne pouvait faire preuve d'autant d'antipathie pour la maire que Mary-Margaret. Elle aurait pu la laisser se vider de son sang, elle aurait pu la laisser mourir. Après tout, quand on est capable d'assassiner ainsi des adolescents, qu'est-ce qu'une vie comme celle de Ruby ?

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie, fit la serveuse.

- In-extremis, Ruby. Elle était trop occupée à assouvir sa vengeance, comme d'habitude. Et je lui suis vraiment, vraiment reconnaissante de s'être arrêtée à temps pour te sauver la vie. Mais elle n'était pas obligée d'aller aussi loin avec les gamins. Et si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait vu l'archer à temps. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Le gamin toussa légèrement, du sang sur les lèvres. Emma apparut rapidement à leurs côtés avec des chemises qu'elle avait récupéré sur les cadavres pour arrêter les saignements des survivants.

- Il fait une hémorragie interne, maman. Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui.

Mary-Margaret ne sembla pas entendre, persistant.

- Maman, répéta Emma, il vaut mieux essayer de sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. On perds du temps.

- Notre fille a raison, fit David alors que Mary-Margaret essayait tant bien que mal de stopper le saignement d'une plaie bien minime comparé à ce qu'il se déroulait à l'intérieur du corps du gamin.

David attrapa les mains de sa femme et celle-ci se releva brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

- REGINA ! Cria t-elle en colère et désespérée. Ça pourrait être ton fils, nom de Dieu ! Il ne doit même pas avoir douze ans !

- À ce que je vois, c'est une de tes flèches qui l'a mis dans cet état, sourit la maire bien trop heureuse par la tournure des choses.

- Peut-être qu'une de mes flèches pourra finir ce que ce gamin a commencé, rétorqua Mary-Margaret en montrant d'un signe de tête l'archer toujours prisonnier des cordes.

Regina se détacha de l'arbre, sur ses gardes. Oh, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la menace, tout comme elle n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne de front. Ces gamins n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, c'est ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher : l'affrontement. Ils avaient très bien connaissances des risques. Pourquoi les sauver ? Pourquoi s'embêter ? Pour les remettre sur pieds et qu'ils fassent partie de la prochaine équipe qui, mieux préparée, pourrait les tuer ?  
La réaction de Blanche-Neige lui donnait néanmoins entière satisfaction, elle passerait sur la menace. Après tout, ses menaces étaient les témoins de son état. L'institutrice était au bord de la rupture, coupable à souhait. Le bon venait de prendre un sacré coup.

- Je t'en prie, rajoute la mère de ton petit-fils à ta longue liste -

- Regina, coupa brusquement Ruby alors que le gamin toussait de plus en plus fort, ne le laisses pas mourir pour la satisfaction de laisser sa mort sur la conscience de Mary-Margaret. Vous valez mieux que ça toutes les deux. Il a presque l'âge d'Henry. S'il-te-plaît. Il pourra peut-être nous dire où est ton fils.

- Nous avons déjà un prisonnier, fit remarquer Gold

- Oui et l'âge d'Henry ou pas, c'est peut-être le connard qui m'a presque coupé en deux, continua Crochet

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous bordel !? S'énerva Emma, ahurie. Ca ne vous coûte rien de lui sauver la vie !

- Et quand on le renverra chez lui, parce qu'évidemment il sera aussi trop jeune pour être prisonnier dans une prison que nous n'avons de toute manière pas, vous croyez qu'il va rester tranquillement dans son coin ? Il va amener deux fois plus de mercenaires en leur expliquant exactement ce dont nous sommes capables. Ils seront préparés et protégés !

Ruby n'avait toujours pas détacher ses yeux implorants de la maire, ignorant totalement l'intervention du capitaine. Et Regina jura intérieurement, pas le moins du monde à l'aise par la persistance de la serveuse. Elle la touchait, une fois de plus. C'était perturbant et dérangeant, surtout en ce moment.  
Valait-elle mieux que ça ? Réellement ? Ruby, la même personne qui lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle était tombée dans l'engrenage, se dénigrant elle-même, oubliant qu'elle était quelqu'un même sans magie, cette même personne pensait-elle réellement que la maire valait mieux que ça ?

Après tout, la magie avait bien fait quelque de positif tout à l'heure.

Les toussotements s'étaient arrêtés depuis quelques minutes déjà sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, trop occupés à argumenter. Lorsque David s'en rendit enfin compte, il était déjà trop tard.

- Il est mort, constata t-il.

Mary-Margaret serra ses poings et la maire lui fit son plus beau sourire narquois pour toute réponse. Enervée, l'institutrice disparue brusquement derrière les arbres. Elle ne supportait plus de respirer le même air que cette femme.

Les yeux de la maire perdirent cependant leur éclat alors qu'ils se posèrent sur la serveuse qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâcher du regard.

- Tu peux toujours sauver les deux autres, fit Ruby. S'il-te-plaît.

Blanche-Neige n'était plus dans les parages, le dernier barrage de la maire s'était envolé avec elle. Regina soupira, libérée d'une pression dont elle n'avait même pas conscience et s'avança vers les jeunes.

- Si je les revois avec une arme dans la main, je m'assurerai moi-même qu'ils aient une mort atroce, qu'elle rétorqua alors qu'elle s'installa à leurs côtés.

La serveuse déglutit lentement devant le sérieux de la maire mais acquiesça.

- Merci.

- C'est pas croyable ! S'exclama le capitaine. On est ici pour récupérer Henry ou faire du bénévolat !? Merde !

* * *

- Très bien, fit David en testant une dernière fois les cordes. Ils sont bien attachés.

Emma acquiesça lentement, jetant un oeil aux trois gamins piégés contre l'énorme tronc par des cordes des plus solides. Elle s'approcha de l'archer, celui qui n'avait aucune blessure physique.

- On attends des explications, je vais t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne, commença la blonde, tu nous dis la vérité, simplement la vérité, sans rien nous cacher, et tu pourras repartir avec tes amis. Compris ?

Le gamin hocha la tête et le capitaine reprit :

- Et si tu nous mens on te laisse avec elle, qu'il fit en montrant la maire d'un signe de tête.

Gold soupira et s'avança à son tour, il passa lentement la paume de sa main devant le visage du gamin, l'éblouissant légèrement d'une lueur bleue.

- Vous m'excuserez mais je préfère prendre mes précautions. Il ne pourra pas mentir.

Le garçon perdu s'affola légèrement avant de se reprendre devant les airs sérieux et menaçants qui lui faisaient face.

- Où est mon fils ? Henry ? Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

Regina serra les dents, se retournant vers Gold d'un air menaçant. Il ne se démonta pas le moins du monde. Si le gamin disait qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il en avait réellement aucune idée.

- Pour qui vous travaillez ? Pourquoi nous attaquer ? Reprit calmement David

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais Peter dit que c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes ici, grâce à lui que l'île est ... Aussi magique. Et c'est pour ça qu'on doit le servir. Si nous ne le faisons pas, toute la magie disparaît. Nous n'aurons plus tout ce que nous voulons manger, boire ...

- Peter ? Peter Pan ? Demanda Emma

Le gamin acquiesça.

- C'est lui. Si vous le connaissez pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ?

- Peter est votre leader ? Fit David en l'ignorant totalement.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous deviez faire ... Pour que la magie reste ici ?

- On devait trouver tous les garçons qu'il y avait aux alentours. Les jeunes. Si ce n'était pas le bon, Peter avait le droit de le garder avec nous.

- Deux psychopathes, enchérit Emma, dont un qui fait très largement pédoph- Mhm, se reprit-elle devant le regard ahuri de sa mère.

- Pourquoi nous attaquer ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait sur le bateau ?

- Parce que sur le bateau nous ne faisions que chercher un garçon. Quand nous sommes repartis, Eric était très bizarre. On en a parlé avec Peter et il a dit que vous lui aviez probablement jeter un sort. Alors on l'a laissé s'occuper de l'écurie, là où il ne risquait rien. Et quand Peter est revenu, il nous a dit de vous arrêter. De vous tuer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes dangereux. Et je pense qu'il avait raison.

Ils se jetèrent un regard coupable avant que Regina ne reprenne.

- Tu as dis que lorsque ce n'était pas le bon garçon, Peter Pan avait le droit de le garder. De quel bon garçon parles-tu ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est Peter Pan qui discutait avec le Scribe, pas nous. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Le Scribe ? Sérieusement ? S'offusqua Crochet. Le gars qui embauchait des enfants, leur faisait du chantage avec l'aide d'un décérébré mental, les transformant en tueurs nés, se faisait réellement surnommé « scribe » ?

- Comment est-ce que vous nous avez retrouvé ?

- Le loup ... On l'a vu rôder il y a deux jours autour du camp. Il n'y a jamais eu de loup ici.

Ruby dégluti lentement.

- Il nous a fallut une journée pour vous rejoindre à cheval.

- À cheval ? Vous avez des chevaux ?

Le gamin acquiesça.

- Ils sont à une centaine de mètres derrière ces arbres.

- Ca nous fera gagner énormément de temps, sourit David. C'était la première bonne nouvelle depuis bien longtemps.

- Encore faudrait-il savoir dans quelle direction aller ... Rappela Crochet

- Eh mais, Ruby ! Tu te souviens avoir retrouvé Henry ? Demanda brusquement Emma, se remémorant la raison de la transformation de la serveuse.

L'intéressée releva les yeux, surprise. Elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire. C'était perturbant. Elle réfléchit un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer. Les images étaient très floues, semblaient presque irréalistes.

- Je ne crois pas que je l'ai retrouvé. Mais j'ai dû avoir sa trace. Je me souviens d'avoir fait mes marques. Je ne sais pas ... Je me souviens d'un arbre ? Il paraissait énorme. C'est tout ... Je suis désolée.

David jeta un oeil autour de lui, faisant quelque pas plus en retrait parmi les arbres alors que la maire soupira lourdement. Et dire que cette serveuse avait fait toute une histoire de sa transformation pour ... Rien.

- Il y a bien des traces là, tu as peut-être retrouver sa trace, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer de les suivre. Nous n'avons aucune autre piste de toute manière.

- On fait quoi des gamins ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de les garder suffisamment longtemps ici pour garder notre avance ?

- Sans nourriture ni eau ? S'offusqua Mary-Margaret

- On est au Pays Imaginaire, il suffit d'imaginer manger et boire, non ? Fit Emma

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers elle, surpris.

- Quoi !?

- T'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?

- Tout le monde connaît cette histoire !

- On ne vient pas du même monde, Emma, lui rappela sa mère.

Elle roula des yeux et le capitaine enchérit vis-à-vis de l'adolescent :

- C'est vrai, ce qu'elle raconte ?

Il acquiesça.

- C'est l'imaginaire qui est tout puissant ici. Y croire, c'est avoir.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi on a pas essayé ça plus tôt ? Je tuerai pour un bon steak !

- Et avec Henry ? Vous croyez que ça pourrait marcher ?

- Cet Henry est une personne, non ? Reprit le gamin. Il a son propre imaginaire, ça ne marchera pas. Par contre, pour les objets, la nourriture, les boissons ...

* * *

Elle n'était plus monté à cheval depuis des lustres. Ruby s'assit tranquillement près du feu, bien trop heureuse qu'ils fassent une pause pour la nuit. Ils s'étaient enfoncés toujours plus dans la forêt et les arbres, tout aussi étrangement, se faisaient de plus en plus grands, de plus en plus épais. D'ici quelques kilomètres, on ne pourra probablement même plus apercevoir le ciel.  
C'était perturbant.

- Tu sais que quand tu te ... transformes, commença Crochet en abandonnant son steak quelques instants, tu deviens un loup.

- C'est légèrement le principe du loup-garou, effectivement, sourit Ruby alors qu'Emma rit doucement.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu deviens un loup, qu'il appuya, pas une louve. Tu changes de sexe. Je trouverai ça très perturbant.

- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter du fait que la première chose que tu as regardé quand j'étais transformée, c'était mon sexe ?

Il releva les yeux, pris sur le fait. Emma retînt un fou rire.

- Quoi !? Non mais ... Tu imagines combien tu pourrais te faire si tu pouvais vendre la peau de cette bête ?

- Crochet !

- Quoi !? C'est une très belle bête ! Elle se re-transformerait en humaine, comme si de rien était, et se changerait de nouveau en loup ! C'est une opportunité énormissime. Pas de coûts et des ressources illimitées !

- Oh, maintenant tu veux me dépecer ... Plusieurs fois. Et tu appelles ça une opportunité ...

Toujours aussi charmant ce capitaine. La serveuse se retourna légèrement alors que Regina bataillait visiblement avec ses chaussures. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés entre les arbres, le sol était devenu de plus en plus impraticable. À cheval, ça n'avait pas été spécialement handicapant, mais à présent la maire en subissait les frais.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas capable de vous habiller de façon décontractée, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Ruby, amusée, alors que la maire s'installait sur le tronc d'arbre aussi confortablement que le permettait sa jupe.

La maire releva les yeux, offusquée.

- Excusez-moi ? Venant de la part d'une personne qui s'est habillée comme une adolescente en pleine crise, détruisant ses cheveux sous une vingtaine de couleurs différentes, en enchaînant les plus mauvais accords possibles, je ne trouve pas ce commentaire très pertinent.

- Celle-ci est vraiment injuste ! S'offusqua Ruby, souriant néanmoins

- Ah oui ? Injuste ? Vraiment ? Enchérit Regina, sceptique

- Oui, tout à fait. C'était une période difficile pour moi et ça s'est reflété sur ma tenue. Pas de quoi en faire tout un drame.

La maire lui jeta un regard dubitatif et Ruby soupira :

- Ok, d'accord, c'était une période vestimentaire déplorable. Mais c'était une petite période, très courte. Finie. Inexistante. Silence total.

Regina sourit, amusée par le comportement de la serveuse.

- C'est sûr que pour être courts, vos shorts étaient courts.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas faire ce genre de jeu de mots, Mme le Maire.

Regina lui envoya un regard assassin, avant d'ajouter :

- Et pour votre gouverne, Miss Lucas. J'ai des jeans en ma possession.

- Tout ce que vous faîtes, c'est troquer votre jupe pour un jeans. Même chemisier, même blazer. Toujours aussi peu pratique sur un cheval.

Non pas que ça ne lui allait pas. C'était d'ailleurs tout le contraire. Elle était toujours très élégante et savait parfaitement se mettre en valeur. Mais ce n'était pas des plus pratique dans leur situation et cette insistance à vouloir tenir ses exigences vestimentaires en de pareilles circonstances était vraiment drôle, pour ne pas dire presque adorable.

- Excusez-moi de ne pas me contenter d'un simple blouson comme appareil ... Reprit Regina.

La serveuse secoua la tête, riant doucement. Cette femme n'était pas croyable. Elle n'en manquait pas une pour descendre Emma.

- Merci d'avoir délaissé votre soif de vengeance pour ... Mhm ...

Regina releva les yeux, surprise par le caractère plus intime que prenait la discussion. Elle avait été elle-même surprise, à vrai dire. Ses réflexes avaient repris le dessus et sa soif de vengeance s'était à nouveau manifestée. Plus grande, plus forte, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne vraiment les raisons. Peut-être parce que cette serveuse la touchait tellement, peut-être parce qu'elle était simplement coincée ici avec Blanche-Neige et sa fille sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire contre elles. Dans tous les cas, elle s'était revue dans la Forêt Enchantée.  
Puis elle avait abandonné la vengeance. Et la serveuse tout comme la maire savait à quel point c'était un grand geste. Un grand moment. Elle avait battu contre cette envie tonitruante de faire payer et comme résultat il n'y avait plus rien à faire payer. Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par la vengeance qu'elle en avait oublié qu'il était possible d'agir et ainsi d'éviter même d'avoir à se venger. Qui sait dans combien d'autres situations elle aurait pu faire quelque chose ? Agir ? Au lieu de s'abandonner dans ce cercle infernal.

- Merci d'avoir un instinct animal aussi ... protecteur.

La serveuse acquiesça à son tour.


	10. And now you do what they told ya

Hey, hey, merci pour vos reviews, mp tout ça ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire plaît :)

Bon, Peter Pan était pas censé apparaître à ce chapitre, mais vu qu'il est cité dans quelques reviews, que vous avez hâte de le voir, et que je poste ce chapitre en retard, je vous ai mis la première scène du prochain chapitre dans ce chapitre-ci (pour ça qu'il est un peu plus long que les autres), histoire d'avoir un avant-goût de Peter Pan ;)

* * *

**And now you do what they told ya**

- Donc quelqu'un tire bien les ficelles plus haut, enchérit David en s'asseyant à son tour près du feu.

- Un scribe, reprit Crochet en soulignant le stupide de la situation.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Tamara et Greg vont vers lui si leur but est de supprimer la magie, fit Emma

- Ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont manipulés, expliqua Gold.

- Ca me paraît quand même des plus étranges qu'une seule personne soit derrière tout ça. Ce scribe a dû manipuler des groupes entiers, les alimenter, pour qu'ils en viennent à haïr autant la magie. Ca prends du temps et de l'énergie.

- Surtout que ça ne colle pas avec le reste, fit Emma. Un gars utilise des gamins pour se protéger ici mais manipule des groupes entiers de personnes voire tout un réseau dans notre monde ... ? C'est quand même pas très cohérent.

- Dans tous les cas, c'est lui qui cherche un garçon. Et si Greg et Tamara ont utilisé leur dernier haricot pour venir ici, c'est qu'ils pensent qu'Henry est le bon. Ce qui nous amène à une autre question ... Pourquoi cherche t-il un garçon ? Qu'est-ce qu'Henry a de si particulier ?

Ruby reposa l'assiette sur le sol alors qu'elle aperçut Mary-Margaret quelques mètres plus loin qui bataillait avec son cheval. L'institutrice avait l'habitude des chevaux et savait parfaitement les monter, nul doute qu'elle ne faisait que gagner du temps avant de les rejoindre autour du feu.  
La serveuse la rejoignis doucement, lui jetant un regard entendu. Et l'institutrice soupira, jetant un regard noir à la maire dos à elle.

- Si je n'étais pas partie, commença t-elle, ils seraient morts eux aussi. Cette femme est prête à laisser des gamins mourir juste pour me faire du mal.

- On sait tous que Regina te hait, ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Justement, c'est Cora qui a tué Daniel. Et je ne nie pas le rôle que j'ai eu dans cette catastrophe mais ça ne justifie pas tant de haine. Regina a rejoint sa mère, sans aucun problème, alors que des années après elle est toujours prête à laisser des innocents mourir pour m'atteindre. Ca me rends dingue !

Regina n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autres choix, au fond. Ils l'avaient tous déclaré coupable. À y réfléchir, vers qui aurait-elle pu se tourner d'autre à l'époque ? Elle avait fait des efforts, elle s'était battue contre la magie et à la première occasion, ils l'avaient descendue, l'avaient abandonné, avaient fait d'elle un monstre. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils n'avaient pas attendu que le chien ne montre cette perception truquée de la vérité, ils l'avaient décidé coupable dès la première seconde. Après tout, elle était la méchante reine !  
Et c'était la première fois que ça lui sautait aux yeux.

Alors peut-être fallait-il commencer à voir les choses autrement, différemment, de la même manière qu'elle les avait vu sur le bateau, de la même manière qu'elle avait vu la maire alors. Peut-être que cela ne faisait que montrer que Regina était humaine, elle aussi, répondant à des émotions et des affects qui la dépassaient, tout comme ils dépassaient chacun d'entre eux. Peut-être fallait-il considérer la mère si désespérée de trouver son fils qu'elle voyageait en compagnie des personnes qu'elle fantasmait de tuer depuis des décennies, considérer son amour pour son fils qui la faisait aller au delà de cette haine qui était capable de tuer des innocents sans une once de compassion, de remords. Peut-être fallait-il voir la personne qui avait sauver des vies au lieu de s'accrocher à celle qui les aurait laisser mourir pour assouvir sa vengeance.

Oh bien sûr, changer de perspective n'effacerait ni ne justifierait ce que la maire avait fait, l'atrocité de ses actions et décisions, mais peut-être fallait-il commencer par concevoir la part de responsabilité qu'ils avaient tous là-dedans. Pas dans les massacres, pas dans ces corps brûlés vifs, ni dans l'emprisonnement de Belle, non, pas dans les actions de la maire, mais dans ce qu'elles signifiaient pour elle.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Elle seule a incendié de sang-froid une brochette d'adolescents, elle seule a dépassé cette limite. Elle seule a décidé de ne pas agir pour ce gamin, tout comme elle seule a décidé d'agir pour les deux autres. Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes. Tu as fais une bêtise quand tu étais jeune et tu l'as largement payé. Ne lui donnes pas de crédit en te sentant plus coupable que tu ne l'es réellement.

Et pourtant, Mary-Margaret était-elle aussi innocente ? Elle avait tué Cora de sang-froid sans en connaître aucune conséquence. Son coeur avait visiblement noircit mais cela avait-il véritablement changer quoique ce soit pour elle ? Au fond, n'étaient-ils pas eux aussi responsables de cette véritable banalisation du mal ? Ils se révoltaient et s'indignaient mais les actes ne suivaient jamais les pensées. C'était une simple opposition romantique. Personne n'était punit pour ses actes, personne ne voyait de conséquences à ses mauvaises décisions, et peu en importe le camp.

La maire avait de mauvais réflexes, de mauvaises habitudes et de mauvaises réponses, c'était irréfutable et Ruby l'avait parfaitement compris alors qu'ils étaient en mer. Mais elle n'avait pas appris ces réponses, cultivé ces habitudes et conditionné ces réflexes toute seule. Ils l'avaient aidé. Et s'ils n'étaient pas responsable des atrocités et inhumanités dont elle était capable de faire preuve, ils avaient clairement une part de responsabilité dans le fait que des réponses aussi agressives et barbares lui semblaient être les seules fructueuses.

- Peut-être que si je me fais suffisamment discrète ...

* * *

- J'imagine que notre petite psychothérapie de ce matin est censée me faire mieux dormir, fit Regina alors qu'il allèrent se coucher.

- Vous avez quelque chose contre les psychologues, Mme le Maire ? Sourit Ruby, c'était bien le deuxième sarcasme de la journée sur le sujet.

- J'ai tenté de tuer Archie, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Répondit-elle, amère.

La serveuse déglutit doucement, soudainement mal-à-l'aise mais la maire n'avait pas attendu de réponse pour se retourner.

* * *

Ruby grogna doucement alors que quelqu'un semblait déterminé à perturber son sommeil. Au bout de quelques trop longues secondes, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- C'est ton tour de garde, sourit doucement David en lui tendant une des gourdes.

- Mhm, merci, fit difficilement la serveuse alors qu'elle se relevait.

- Regina, Gold, et Emma pour la suite.

La serveuse acquiesça, baillant tranquillement.

- Bonne nuit David.

Il sourit doucement et rejoignit sa femme profondément endormie. Ruby se leva, attrapant son arc et ses flèches et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Qu'est-ce qu'on dormait mal sur ce sol. Et qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuyait durant ces tours de garde.  
Tous les quarts d'heure, elle se levait pour faire discrètement le tour du camp, en s'enfonçant de quelques mètres plus en avant dans la forêt afin d'être sûr que personne ne les épiait. Puis elle attendait de nouveau patiemment à côté du feu, sursautant au moindre bruit animal comme s'il s'agissait d'une flèche destinée à l'abattre.

Finalement, l'heure passa et elle s'approcha d'une Regina encore endormie. La maire semblait incroyablement paisible, sereine et la serveuse ne put se résoudre à la réveiller. Après tout, l'ironie voulait qu'elle soit fatiguée comme jamais la première demie-heure de sa garde puis en pleine forme lorsque son tour se terminait et Regina pouvait bien avoir le droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil. D'après ce que Ruby avait crû comprendre, cela n'était pas arrivé depuis Greg et Tamara.

* * *

Lorsque Ruby rouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà jour. Du moins, autant qu'il était possible de l'être sous ces arbres épais. Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle, Emma et Mary-Margaret étaient déjà levées, Regina semblait avoir déserté. La serveuse se leva, intriguée.

- Où est passée Regina ?

Emma haussa les épaules, une tartine en bouche.

- Elle n'était pas là quand je me suis levée.

La serveuse acquiesça.

- Vous êtes déjà allée faire un tour aux alentours ? Je n'ai pas vu de rivière hier soir.

- Nous non plus, enchérit Mary-Margaret. On est allées vérifier avant, mais il n'y a rien autour de nous.

- Ce sera à la bouteille d'eau alors, j'imagine, soupira Ruby.

Elle se munit de la dite eau et de quelques vêtements, s'enfonçant entre les arbres. Rapidement, elle entendit de l'eau couler. Chose peu probable s'il n'y avait vraiment aucune source d'eau dans les environs. Elle se rapprocha du bruit et tomba sur la maire.

Ruby fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un oeil à l'étrange chose faite de branches et de feuilles qui se trouvait aux côtés de Regina. Les branches des arbres avoisinants s'étaient comme recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes de sorte à ce que leurs feuillages forment une petite cage. Impossible de voir au travers. Et à la vue de l'espèce de réservoir qui surmontait cette « cage », Ruby ne mit pas très longtemps à assembler le puzzle. Une cabine de douche sauvagement improvisée grâce à la magie de la maire.  
Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Regina semblait toujours aussi parfaitement préparée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se laver à l'arrache comme le reste du groupe, utilisant les rivières, sources d'eau ou à défaut - et qu'est-ce que Ruby pouvait détester ça, uniquement une bouteille d'eau.

La serveuse jeta un coup d'oeil à ce que la maire tenait en main, toute aussi surprise de la retrouver là. Regina avait profité du sommeil du groupe pour pouvoir s'échapper discrètement.

- Du shampoing ? Du vrai shampoing ?

- Un shampoing n'a pas d'imaginaire, répondit simplement Regina.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était tellement étrange et si peu intuitif d'imaginer pour avoir qu'on en oubliait constamment le principe.

Devant les yeux brillants de la serveuse, presque implorants, Regina ne put que soupirer, lui lançant le dit shampoing. Après tout, Ruby avait été d'une grande aide ces derniers jours.

- Dix minutes et j'arrête l'eau.

La serveuse étira un énorme sourire. Elle prit place dans la cabine improvisée et la maire remplit d'un mouvement de main le réservoir au-dessus. L'eau coula instantanément des quelques trous réalisés dans la boîte, surprenant Ruby qui se reprit cependant bien vite. Une douche !

* * *

_Tin tin tin, tulululu, tin tin tin tin, tin tin tin, killing in the name of, MHMMHMHMH, tin tin tin, tulululu. _

_Tuh Tuh Tuh, and now you do what they told 'ya ! Tuh Tuh Tuh, and now you do what they told 'ya ! Tuh Tuh Tuh, and now you do what they told 'ya ! _

_Fuck you I won't do what you tell me ! Tuh tuh luh luh luh ! Motherfuckeeer ! UGGH ! Tuh tuh luh luh, woing woing woing, woing, woing, woing !_

* * *

- Killing in the name, vraiment ?

Ruby s'arrêta net alors qu'elle sortait de la cabine, le rouge aux joues. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à la présence de la maire, bien trop heureuse de pouvoir avoir une véritable douche - aussi étrange celle-ci était.

- Eh bien, on dirait que vous n'avez pas fait que vous habiller comme une adolescente, vous en avez aussi écouter la musique. Excepté que cette période musicale n'a pas l'air achevée. Très vindicatif d'ailleurs, comme musique, fit la maire amusée au possible.

- Hey, j'ai l'esprit ouvert, j'écoute de tout !

C'était d'ailleurs un des points positifs de Storybrooke. Dans la Forêt Enchanté, il n'y avait pas autant de styles différents ni autant de groupes et d'interprétations possible. Ici, tout un monde s'ouvrait à elle.

- Et pourtant c'est rage against the machine que vous fredonnez sous la douche ...

- Je vous fredonnerai du Bach la prochaine fois !

- La prochaine fois ? Reprit la maire. Et du Bach ?

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, il ne faut pas vous habiller de cette manière, vous comporter de cette manière, parler de cette manière ni décorer votre bureau de cette manière si vous ne voulez pas qu'on pense que vous écoutez ce genre de musique. Quoique, reprit Ruby, soudainement amusée, si vous écoutiez du metal, ça ne me surprendrait pas non plus.

- Du metal ? Répéta Regina, surprise.

- Vous connaissez bien RATM, suggéra Ruby.

- Ce n'est absolument pas du metal, enchérit la maire.

- C'est du metal alternatif.

- Du metal alternatif ? Vous m'expliquez la ressemblance entre killing in the name et B.Y.O.B ?

- Ah, c'est bien le metal tout compte fait ! sourit brusquement Ruby.

- Ne pas écouter de metal ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un minimum de culture musicale, rétorqua fermement la maire.

- Admettons, acheva la serveuse, amusée. Et merci pour la douche, ajouta-t-elle en lui rendant le shampoing.

- Merci d'avoir pris mon tour de garde hier soir.

Ruby releva les yeux et acquiesça. Quelques mouvements de mains plus tard, les branches s'étaient rétractées, la boîte qui servait de réservoir avait disparue et seule la pierre encore mouillée pouvait témoigner de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Des bandes originales, fit Regina malgré elle alors qu'elles rejoignirent le camp.

- Le seigneur des anneaux ? Harry Potter ? S'étonna la serveuse.

- Two steps from hell, immediate music ...

- Mhm, considéra la serveuse. Vous avez déjà vu ces dessins-animés qu'ils ont fait sur nous ? Enchaîna Ruby alors qu'elle avait toujours l'esprit rivé sur le cinéma. Vous êtes une vieille sorcière qui distribue des pommes empoisonnées ...

- Et vous vous faîtes violée par un proche de votre famille, répliqua Regina de son ton toujours aussi détaché.

La serveuse s'arrêta, ahurie.

- Je parlais des dessins-animés pour les gamins ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Je ne les aies pas vu.

- C'est effectivement ce que je me disais.

Elle n'en avait vu qu'un seul, à l'époque. Ruby avait été intriguée par ces autres versions d'eux qui existaient dans un monde tellement éloigné et différent du leur. D'ailleurs, elle s'était toujours demandé comment ils avaient pu avoir une trace de leur existence. Même si les contes étaient faux, il y avait bien trop de ressemblances pour être le fruit du hasard.

- Néanmoins, sourit la maire amusée par l'indignation de Ruby, on ne peut que souligner certains parallèles. Le chaperon est là pour « couvrir » la réalité, le loup se fait passer pour votre grand-mère et donc quelqu'un qui est proche de vous, et bien que certaines versions françaises mentionnent du cannibalisme quand le loup vous fait manger votre propre grand-

Elle s'arrêta devant le regard dubitatif de la serveuse, avant de reprendre.

- Ce à quoi je voulais en venir, c'est que votre chaperon à vous vous servait exactement à la même chose : cacher le danger qui était proche de vous. Vous-même.

- Je trouve que les Disney vous ont très fidèlement représenté tout compte fait, trancha Ruby.

- Vieille !? S'offusqua Regina.

- Et laide.

Regina se retourna vers la serveuse qui se forçait à retenir un sourire amusé. Finalement, elle ne put se retenir de rire devant le regard hautain de la maire - du moins, devant le regard qu'elle voulait hautain et menaçant.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Ruby se contenta de rejoindre le reste du groupe, laissant la maire la maudire dans son coin. Cette serveuse était vraiment des plus insupportable.

* * *

Ils avaient repris la route, suivant toujours les traces que Ruby avait laissé sur les arbres. Le ciel s'était fait de moins en moins visible au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient plus en apercevoir un bout à la fin de la journée. Les arbres avaient pris de la hauteur, de l'épaisseur, et leurs énormes branches et feuillages semblaient suffisamment imposant pour rejoindre ceux des arbres voisins.  
Cela donnait la perturbante impression d'être pris au piège, oppressé. Et finalement, alors qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus nerveux et inquiets, ils tombèrent brusquement sur ce qui était de toute évidence ce qu'ils avaient tant cherché.

- Tu avais bien parlé d'arbre, pas vrai Ruby ? Demanda David

Celle-ci déglutit doucement face au tronc le plus énorme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il était clair, presque pâle, imposant, presque majestueux. À s'en demander comment il pouvait se tenir, juste là, ici, au milieu d'autres arbres. C'était surnaturel.

- Effectivement ...

L'effet d'optique était tel qu'ils avaient mit en réalité deux heures pour le rejoindre à cheval, traversant un énorme pré, armes à la main, vigilants et attentifs au moindre bruit. Mais ils ne virent rien, n'entendirent rien. Tout semblait complètement vide, inexistant. Et le silence était complet.

Regina posa lentement la paume de sa main contre le tronc. Il semblait vivant, comme un coeur qu'on aurait arraché d'une poitrine. Palpable. De fines ramures foncées parcouraient le tronc, tellement fines qu'elles laissaient sa pâleur au bois. C'était impressionnant. Elle releva inutilement les yeux vers le haut, le tronc ne semblait jamais finir.

- On dirait ... On dirait un escalier, fit brusquement Emma.

Ils la rejoignirent, constatant par eux-mêmes les encoches taillées dans le bois qui semblaient faire le tour de l'immense tronc.

- Ne me dîtes pas qu'on est réellement censés monter là-haut ? Fit Crochet.

- La fois où je suis montée sur le haricot, ça n'a pas pris autant de temps qu'on aurait d'abord pu le penser, enchérit Emma.

- Oui et un géant t'y attendait, reprit sa mère.

- Henry est peut-être là-haut, souffla Regina alors qu'elle attrapait déjà de quoi faire un léger sac.

David releva les yeux vers sa femme avant d'acquiescer lentement.

- On laisse les chevaux regroupés ici, avec un peu de chance ils y seront toujours si jamais Henry n'est pas là-haut.

Finalement Emma avait vu juste, ils s'étaient retrouvés en haut du tronc bien plus rapidement qu'ils n'auraient pu le penser. Le plus impressionnant, c'étaient ces énormes branches et ces feuillages qui semblaient, vu d'ici, beaucoup plus hauts que le tronc lui-même. Ils ne voyaient plus que des branches qui se croisaient, se rencontraient, montaient toujours plus haut. Et des habitations. Tout un monde vivait entre ces feuilles.

- Le tronc n'est vraiment rien à côté de ça ...

- Je me demande même si ça finit, enchérit Mary-Margaret.

La fin du tronc, quant à lui, semblait servir de place d'où les branches principales prenaient naissance. Oui, ils étaient arrivés en plein milieu d'une place marchande, des centaines de stands, des centaines de gens qui allaient et venaient comme si de rien était. Des couleurs et des rires.

- Il y a vraiment des gens qui vivent ici, souffla Emma

Ils avancèrent entre les étales, passant presque inaperçus. Leurs épées, arcs et autres joyeusetés ne semblaient inquiéter personne. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucune force ennemie, aucune résistance. Où étaient les gamins perdus ? Etaient-ils même en lien avec cet arbre ?

Ils arrivèrent machinalement devant la naissance d'une des branches dans laquelle semblait s'établir une véritable taverne. Ils s'y enfoncèrent sans trop réfléchir, le reste de la place n'était constituée que d'étales, rien de très intéressant. En revanche, toutes les habitations qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir tant bien que mal s'étaient construites sur les branches et non à l'intérieur de celles-ci comme l'était cet endroit. C'était d'autant plus intriguant.

Ruby jeta un oeil au-dessus d'elle, il y avait bien un toit, comme si la nature reprenait ses droits plus haut. Et le reste de la pièce n'avait rien de particulier. Des tables, des chaises, des serveuses, des clients joyeux, mornes, d'autres ivres. Et une silhouette attira leur regard quasi instantanément. Il était recouvert des mêmes capuches noires que les garçons perdus. David resserra sa main contre la garde de son épée et Mary-Margaret était prête à décharger s'il le fallait.

Il leur jeta un regard amusé, congédia la femme bien trop dévêtue qui était sur ses genoux d'un geste de la tête et rit doucement en voyant le groupe arrivé face à lui.

- Vous en avez mis du temps.

Il se releva, arrogant.

- J'ai faillis croire que vous ne le feriez pas.

- Peter Pan ? Fit David, menaçant.

- Qui d'autre ? Sourit-il avant de continuer. Et rangez vos armes, c'est pathétique.

Emma jeta un premier regard au gamin, puis un deuxième, et finit par intervenir, perdue.

- Peter Pan ? Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas censé être un gamin qui refuse de grandir et veut rester un gosse pour toujours ?

- Tu es celle qui vient d'un autre monde, qu'il fit en se retournant vers la blonde. Sache qu'en réalité, ça fait déjà presque un siècle et demi que j'ai 17 ans.

- Mais où est la question de la responsabilité là-dedans ?

- Emma ! S'exaspéra sa mère, c'était vraiment tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire ?

- Excuse-moi, mais on parle d'un mythe de mon enfance qui s'écroule, là. Tu diriges des mercenaires, tu as des responsabilités. Et des ... nanas à moitié à poil, c'est franchement pas la problématique de l'enfance qui est en jeu-là.

Peter Pan rit doucement, d'un rire hautain.

- Vois ça comme un jeu. Un jeu sans conséquences, sans punitions. Ca m'amuse. Et si mes garçons meurent, ils meurent.

- Comme ceux que tu nous as envoyés, enchérit David. Alors même que tu nous attendais ici, ce n'est pas très cohérent.

- Je voulais voir de quelle manière exactement vous aviez réussis à vous emparer d'Eric, comprendre quelle sorte de magie vous pratiquiez. Ca a été très instructif. D'ailleurs, si elle pourrait aller libérer les trois qui sont toujours prisonniers ... Qu'il fit en s'adressant à Regina.

- Où est mon fils ?

Peter Pan sourit doucement.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Les garçons perdus.

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. La maire ne pouvait plus supporter son air idiot d'adolescent qui pense avoir le monde entre ses doigts. Elle leva sa main, le projetant violemment contre le mur. Et 30 flèches se dressèrent brusquement autour d'elle.  
Les clients du bar étaient rapides et, visiblement, tous sous la coupe du gamin.

Peter Pan se releva, son atroce rire toujours dans les airs.

- Les garçons perdus.

- S'ils meurent, ils meurent, répliqua Regina en le citant.

- S'il meurt, il meurt. Oh, s'il n'est déjà pas mort, évidemment.

Elle resserra ses poings et disparue brusquement. Elle arriva directement face aux trois gamins toujours attachés. D'un mouvement de main, elle défit les cordes et disparue tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

- Tu aurais pu faire l'effort de ne pas les abandonner au milieu de nul part.

- Tu aurais pu faire l'effort de dire s'il vous plaît.

Peter Pan secoua la tête, visiblement sur les nerfs. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête.

- Et tu es le loup-garou, qu'il fit soudainement en se tournant vers la serveuse. Très impressionnant, je dois l'avouer.

Il sourit doucement, la regardant de haut en bas.

- Et pas que le loup, d'ailleurs.

Cette fois-ci, Crochet ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Un gamin de 17 ans ...

- Eh oui Crochet, un gamin de 17 ans t'a hanté toutes ces nuits de navigation. Coup dur pour l'estime, pas vrai ?

- Mon fils, exigea Regina.

- D'ailleurs, reprit Peter sans se faire cure de la maire, tu comptes te débarrasser du « crocodile » de quelle manière exactement ?

Crochet le regarda, surpris, et les autres se retournèrent brusquement vers lui.

- Oui, reprit Peter, c'est juste que je me suis dis ... Tu vois, tu n'es pas du genre à parler de ta femme de cette manière, ni à faire autant de jeux de mots aussi pitoyables. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme prépare quand il fait semblant d'être léger ? De toute évidence, tu cherchais à ne pas provoquer de doutes.

Le crochet du capitaine trouva la joue du gamin et les 30 arcs se tendirent à nouveau autour d'eux. Le capitaine lui jeta un regard méprisant et s'éloigna, non sans proférer quelques menaces au passage.

- Sérieusement ? Enchérit Emma

- Il essaye de nous diviser.

Elle rit doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être idiote.

- Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à ton attitude pitoyable ces derniers jours. Oh, sarcastique, indélicat, tu l'es, mais divertissant ... Non.

- Je suis ici pour Henry.

- Evidemment, LA grande et noble cause de notre capitaine, manipulateur et égoïste.

- Non, fit Peter, en réalité, il est vraiment ici pour Henry. Il a juste compris après-coup qu'il pouvait obtenir une deuxième chose de ce voyage.

Regina bouillonnait littéralement. Ce gamin n'essayait que de leur montrer qu'il avait l'avantage, qu'il avait du poids et le pouvoir face à eux, contre eux, sur eux. Et en attendant, Henry était toujours en danger. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce jeu idiot et puéril.

- Tu parles comme si tu nous avais observé.

- Mary-Margaret ! Ma préférée ! S'exclama Peter. Je me suis toujours demandé comment on pouvait te supporter, sincèrement. Le bien blabla, c'est mal blabla, je suis innocente blabla. Et des larmes, encore, toujours. Ennuuuuuyant.

David referma sa main contre la garde de son épée d'un geste réflexe que le gamin ne manqua pas de voir.

- Oh David, peut-être est-ce toi mon préféré finalement. Je veux dire, tu pourrais mourir, personne ne s'en rendrait compte. À part aboyer pour protéger ta femme qui n'en a pas besoin - avouons-le, tu es aussi mou qu'un chamallow, le gamin rit doucement. J'espère qu'au lit tu es un peu plus actif.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux être au courant de ce genre de choses ? Coupa Emma

Il sourit doucement et haussa les épaules.

- Hey, j'ai mes propres livres d'histoires !

Il finit par faire un brusque signe de la tête aux personnes les plus proches.

- Emmenez-les là-haut, le scribe risque de s'impatienter.

* * *

Certains d'entre vous auront peut-être déjà compris où je voulais en venir, héhé, mais j'expliquerai d'où sort l'arbre plus tard histoire de pas spoiler.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)


	11. Yggdrasil

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Yggdrasil**

Regina jeta un œil autour d'elle alors qu'ils traversaient l'énorme place. Elle n'aimait pas être dans cette posture, être menacée. Elle n'aimait pas qu'ils les escortent, armes en main. Elle n'avait pas le contrôle. Alors elle esquissait les plans de secours. L'arbre pouvait brûler, il faudrait probablement commencer avec les feuilles. ô combien géantes paraissaient-elles d'ici, elles brûleraient et créeraient la diversion dont elle aurait besoin.  
Certainement, le feu était la meilleure possibilité qui s'offrait à elle dans cet endroit.

Ils marchèrent quelques longues minutes, le silence coupé par le bruit de leurs pas. Ils rejoignirent le versant opposé de la place, et on les fit monter sur la branche. L'énorme branche. L'ascension semblait impossible mais une fois encore, elle fut beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'ils auraient pu penser. Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers d'autres embouchures, la branche donnant naissance à des ramures plus fines. Et plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus ils en voyaient. Ces branches déjà plus fines mais tout de même conséquentes étaient la terre des habitations, comme une rue principale d'un village qui, elle-même, finissait par créer de petites rues - de plus petites branches encore, sur lesquelles les habitations étaient construites. Et la branche principale sur laquelle ils circulaient était comme une autoroute, elle permettait de relier les plus grosses embouchures.  
Et puis ces maisons étaient définitivement étranges. Tout en bois elles aussi - ce qui allait faciliter le plan de Regina, elles semblaient être penchées, jamais droites. Ils ne s'étaient cependant pas approchés suffisamment pour en avoir le coeur net.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils prirent enfin la direction d'une embouchure, prenant une branche plus fine. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils arrivèrent presque à la fin de celle-ci, prirent une autre embouchure, s'engageant sur une branche plus fine encore. Ils changèrent de branche encore deux fois, chacune plus fine que l'autre et finirent sur une branche incroyablement petite par rapport aux autres. Une branche qui semblait fragile, cassable, aucunement utilisable par plus d'une trentaine de personnes. Pourtant, les premiers gardes s'y avancèrent sans un doute et celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Crochet s'arrêta et Emma souffla lourdement, passant directement devant lui. Il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. David et Mary-Margaret avaient suivis sans aucun problème, accompagné de certains gardes qui semblaient bien entraînés et disciplinés. Quoiqu'ils fassent, ils en avaient toujours 3 sur le dos. Peter Pan avait probablement très bien compris qu'ils étaient dangereux.  
Et cela réjouissait Regina, après tout, cela pouvait témoigner d'un manque de force de leur côté. Et un avantage pour eux et Henry.

Dix minutes plus tard - à croire que tout équivalait à une dizaine de minutes entre ces branches, ils arrivèrent à la fin de celle-ci où se tenait une minuscule habitation. Du moins, qui semblait minuscule. Elle n'était effectivement pas droite, plutôt de traviole, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à tirer les murs à droite, puis le toit vers le haut mais à gauche de sorte à ce que le toit ne soit absolument pas droit. Rien n'était symétrique.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte - un énorme rond, la même forme circulaire que les fenêtres et vu l'état de leurs maisons, ils ne connaissaient probablement pas la ligne droite, la moitié des gardes se détacha pour rester en ligne devant celle-ci. Et l'autre moitié les accompagna à l'intérieur, formant une ligne derrière eux.  
À l'intérieur, Peter Pan attendait déjà accompagné d'une femme, ce qui interpella le capitaine. Le scribe était une femme !

- Bonjour, sourit-elle brusquement.

Elle se leva, laissant Ruby apercevoir que la branche de l'arbre par laquelle ils étaient passés se finissait ici, en plein milieu de la pièce, remontant légèrement le mur.

Peter Pan sembla amusé des têtes de ses invités, assis nonchalamment sur le bureau qui dominait la pièce.

- Vous êtes le scribe ? Fit David, méfiant.

Elle rit. Elle était jeune, elle aussi. Moins que Peter, peut-être 22, peut-être 23 ans. Extrêmement belle. Rire cristallin.

- Effroyable surnom, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je le crains, oui.

- Vous avez mon fils, trancha Regina. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être là sans en être réellement, de savoir qu'il était ici tout en se tournant les pouces, subissant plus qu'elle ne réagissait.

- Henry, c'est cela ?

Les yeux se relevèrent brusquement et Peter Pan rit. Toujours aussi hautain.

- En effet, je crains l'avoir.

Elle resta sagement à sa place, debout, sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Et Mary-Margaret ouvrit la bouche avant que Regina ne perde le contrôle de la sienne.

- Où est t-il ?

- Je crains que vous ne pourrez le voir.

- C'est autre chose que vous allez craindre si vous ne me rendez pas mon fils immédiatement, siffla Regina en s'approchant d'elle. Les gardes s'étaient immédiatement avancés, comme d'un seul homme. Et le scribe lui lança un petit regard, amusée.

- Je crains effectivement d'avoir de très mauvaises habitudes de langage.

- Je crains que ça ne puisse un jour s'arranger, ma chère, enchérit Peter Pan d'un ton des plus différent, complètement snobe et tout à fait amusé.

- C'est ce que je crains également, sourit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Vous avez finit ? S'énerva Crochet. Où est Henry ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien faire de lui ? Et c'est quoi cette putain d'histoire de scribe ?

Regina n'avait pas quitté la blonde des yeux. Une planche de bois, ce serait parfait pour elle. Après tout, c'était définitivement le thème, non ? Le bois, les arbres, les branches. Oui, définitivement, elle la transformerait bien en une foutue blanche de bois, elle et son putain de snobisme.

- Je crains ne pouvoir répondre à ces questions.

Le feu apparut tout aussi rapidement dans la paume de la maire, cette fois-ci c'en était de trop. Elle allait faire de cet arbre un véritable tas de cendres. Le scribe la regarda, sûre d'elle.

- Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas faire ça.

- Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas me dire ce dont j'ai envie de faire ou non.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée d'où vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle rit doucement et s'adossa contre le bureau.

- Si cet arbre disparaît, tout ce que vous connaissez disparaît. Non, je crains de n'être assez précise. Disons, que si cet arbre disparaît, vous n'aurez plus accès à tout ce que vous connaissez. Je vous présente Yggdrasil, sourit-elle en montrant d'un geste de la tête la terminaison de la branche derrière elle.

- L'arbre qui relie l'ensemble des mondes.

- Le fait que cet arbre ait un nom est censé l'empêcher d'y mettre le feu ?

Peter Pan soupira, exaspéré.

- Elle est en train de vous dire que tout les mondes sont connectés par Yggdrasil, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

- Littéralement, Yggdrasil est le centre du monde. Sans lui, il n'y aurait pas de connexions entre les mondes et vous n'auriez pas pu utiliser un chapeau ou un haricot comme portail. D'où croyez-vous que le premier haricot vient ? Yggdrasil est l'essence-même des mondes. Si vous le faîtes disparaître, non seulement vous n'aurez pas le temps de trouver Henry, mais vous ne pourrez plus rentrer chez vous. Ah, et j'ai faillis oublier, le feu n'est pas efficace contre Yggdrasil.

Regina étira un sourire. Elle mentait. Elle le sentait. Le feu était efficace, et cette idiote avait extrêmement peur que la maire ne passe à l'action.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour écouter ce genre d'histoire. Henry, intima Emma

- Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne l'aurez pas. Vous ne le récupérerez pas.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Pourquoi ce gamin nous attendait-ils ? Pourquoi avoir Henry ? S'exaspéra David

- Parce qu'ils n'ont rien, souffla Regina. Ils n'ont rien pour nous contrer.

- Vous nous avez attaqué pour nous tester, fit Emma, et vous avez compris que vos gamins étaient insuffisants. Vous nous avez laissé venir ici.

- C'était idiot, peu m'importe si je dois brûler le soi-disant centre du monde pour récupérer mon fils. Je le ferai.

- Je le sais, sourit le scribe. Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Et le feu ne marchera pas.

- Nous verrons ça, enchérit la maire.

- REGINA ! S'écria Mary-Margaret alors que le feu réapparu brusquement au creux de la main de la maire.

- Si elle dit vrai, il y a mieux à faire. Henry est ici. Faire brûler l'arbre ne rendra les choses que plus compliquées. C'est immense, on doit avoir le temps de chercher partout !

Le scribe étira un sourire, jetant un oeil à Regina.

- Vous devriez peut-être l'écouter.

La maire ferma ses poings, le contrôle était dur. Dur comme jamais. Elle pourrait en finir, maintenant, tout de suite, là. Et emporter Blanche-Neige dans son sillage. Ne laisser plus que des cendres.

- Elle a raison Regina, appuya Emma, Henry est ici, à quelque part. Mettre le feu la seule chose qui le protège n'est vraiment pas judicieux.

- Non, fit Ruby alors que tous se retournèrent vers elle. Elle avait vu le regard brillant de la scribe, le petit sourire de Peter. Elle avait compris. Non, ils n'avaient rien. Rien pour combattre Regina. Rien pour combattre Gold. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de s'en sortir dans ces cas-là : leur faire croire qu'ils avaient le contrôle.

- Vous saviez que nous réagirions ainsi, vous saviez exactement ce qui allait se passer parce que vous nous connaissez.

Crochet haussa les sourcils, voyant où la serveuse voulait en venir. Peter Pan savait tout sur eux, ils les avaient observés, connaissait leurs habitudes et leurs haines. Il fallait surprendre. Le capitaine attrapa rapidement un des couteaux qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et, précisément, l'envoya tout droit dans la branche qui terminait dans la salle.

Le scribe et Peter se sont brusquement retournés, cette fois-ci pris par surprise. Et ils assistèrent tous à l'épouvantable échec du capitaine. La lame se contenta de basculer en arrière, tombant sur le sol. Le trou qu'elle aurait dû laissé dans le bois qu'elle venait de perforer n'existait pas. Il n'y avait rien.

- Enfoiré ! S'écria Peter qui perdit d'un coup son assurance.

La femme rejoignit son bureau comme si de rien était, laissant ses invités complètements perdus. D'une, cet arbre n'avait rien alors même qu'une lame venait de s'y enfoncer. De deux, qu'est-ce qui mettait le gamin dans un tel état alors que l'arbre n'avait aucun dégât ? Et de trois, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec un crayon ?

Et Peter Pan s'impatientait, lui aussi.

- Alors ? ALORS ?

Elle releva enfin les yeux de son bureau.

- Wendy.

- Putain, salopard !

Le coup parti rapidement, prenant le capitaine par surprise. David voulut intervenir, mais Peter Pan n'était pas à coup d'essai. Alors que Crochet était à terre, sonné, le gamin esquiva le bras de David, s'en empara, il tira dessus, accompagnant son geste d'un coup de coude dans le bas du dos et Charmant se retrouva à terre. Le coup de pied du capitaine échoua tout aussi lamentablement, Peter était rapide.  
Il avait eu un siècle et demi pour apprendre à se battre. Ce n'était plus un gamin de 17 ans.

Les gardes arrachèrent les quelques armes qui restaient, empêchant Mary-Margaret d'intervenir d'une flèche. Ruby et Emma avaient été facilement maîtrisés, surprises par le brusque retournement de situation. D'autres entrèrent en trombe et Peter Pan s'occupa de Blanche Neige comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire mouche. Une fois Mary-Margaret et David attrapés par une bonne poignée de gardes, les empêchant de faire tout mouvement, ceux-ci jetèrent un oeil à Regina et Gold.

- Pas la peine, fit Peter Pan, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils vont adorer ce qu'ils vont voir ! Lèves-toi !

À présent, une trentaine de gardes entouraient Peter et Crochet, laissant tout juste leurs prisonniers voir le spectacle. Le poing de Peter parti une nouvelle fois, percutant de plein fouet la mâchoire déjà bien abîmée du capitaine. Celui-ci avait du mal à tenir le rythme. Ce gamin était rapide et efficace.

- ALORS ? Un gamin de 17 ans, HEIN ? Salopard ! Tu viens juste de tuer une gamine de 15 ans ! Regardes ce que le gamin va te faire, ENFOIRE !

Il attrapa le capitaine en piteux état, le soulevant juste assez pour envoyer son genou dans son visage. Le capitaine retomba dans un boum fracassant. Gold ne bougeait pas, se délectant du spectacle comme jamais. Il riait silencieusement, amusé comme un fou.

- Regina ! Appela vainement Emma. Regina, putain !

Elle ne tourna pas la tête, elle n'entendait pas.

- Regina, il va le tuer, bon sang !

Le gamin se retourna brusquement vers elle, la tunique pleine de sang, les poings abîmés d'avoir autant frapper la chair.

- Tu comptes faire quelque chose, Regina ? Qu'il sourit, moqueur.

Elle leva la paume de sa main, le projetant contre le mur. On ne l'insultait pas. Nouveau mouvement de main, Peter Pan alla s'écraser contre le sol dans un horrible bruit sec. Ca avait été rapide, assez pour que les gardes n'aient que le temps de lever leurs armes.  
Et le scribe s'avança enfin.

- Non, cracha Peter, tu me le laisses !

Elle s'interposa entre les deux, le capitaine batallait pour rester conscient.

- Clochette, laisses-le moi ! Cet enfoiré a tué Wendy !

- Tu te tapes la première pute que tu as sous la main, répondit-elle simplement. Elle fit un signe de tête et des gardes se détachèrent du reste du peloton pour récupérer le capitaine.

- Emmenez-le au calme. Et veillez à ce que Peter ne puisse tomber dessus.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, elle était comme une soeur pour moi !

Elle se retourna vers le gamin, l'ignorant totalement.

- Et toi aussi, au calme.

Il cracha et sortit, emmenant avec lui le reste des gardes. Il n'en restait plus qu'une dizaine.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Explosa Emma alors que les gardes la lâchèrent enfin. Crochet n'a tué personne !

- Je vous avais prévenu qu'Yggdrasil n'était pas n'importe quel arbre, fit Clochette. Des gens donnent leurs vies pour le protéger. En essayant d'attaquer Yggdrasil, votre capitaine a attaqué une fée. Elles sont là pour le protéger, faire en sorte que personne ne puisse jamais l'atteindre.

- Des gamines, enchérit David

- Je le crains.

Elle utilisait des gamins comme mercenaires et des gamines comme protectrices. Ruby secoua la tête, c'était le monde à l'envers.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la serveuse.

- Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi ces fées, ces gamines, ces garçons perdus ? Pourquoi Henry ?

Clochette rit doucement.

- Les garçons perdus amusent et divertissent Peter. Et les fées ? Les fées vivent ici depuis toujours. Elles ont toujours mit leurs vies au service d'Yggdrasil. Vous devez comprendre à quel point il est important, vraiment. Elles sont connectées avec lui dès leur naissance.

- Et vous l'êtes aussi.

- Différemment. Les fées ne sont que des fées. Elles vivent entre ces branches, honorent leur pacte avec Yggdrasil pour vous protéger tous. Les autres ... habitants, sont aussi là pour protéger Yggdrasil mais ce ne sont que des êtres humains. Ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose. Les fées, elles, ne vivent que jusque leur 15 ans. Une fois atteint l'âge de maturation, elles ne vieillissent plus.

- Et ce sont ces fées que l'arbre utilise lorsqu'il est attaqué, continua David

- Je le crains, oui. N'importe quelle fée de 15 ans aurait pu être touchée par ce ... poignard, Yggdrasil a choisit celle qui lui était le plus dévoué, Wendy.

- Vous êtes censée être la fée dans l'histoire, enchérit Emma alors que sa mère roula des yeux, elle n'allait pas recommencer avec ces histoires, quand même ?

- Je crains d'en être une, sourit Clochette. Mais je suis également le scribe, j'avoue que c'est une combinaison très rare.

- Quel est le rapport avec mon fils ? S'impatienta la maire

- Henry est très important, pour tout le monde. Un peu trop important. Voyez-vous, je crains de ne pouvoir me permettre de le laisser vivre.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour chez la maire, la main de Ruby sur son bras l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne saute à la gorge de cette stupide fée. L'attaquer maintenant était vraiment la dernière chose à faire. La maire se dégagea violemment.

- Il est toujours vivant, sourit Clochette. Je ne peux pas encore m'en occuper mais ça ne serait tarder. Il faut d'abord que l'initiation commence, sinon ça risque d'être problématique.

- De quoi est-ce vous parlez à la fin !?

- Henry est le prochain, souffla Gold.

- Je le crains, oui. Yggdrasil choisis des histoires clés, vous savez. Et votre fils est au milieu d'un beau bordel. Yggdrasil l'a su bien avant sa naissance et dès sa naissance Henry était prédestiné à devenir son scribe. Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas qu'un arbre ? Il connecte les 9 mondes ensemble. Mais, Emma, vous qui venez d'un monde différent des leurs, vous êtes vous déjà demandé comment les habitants ont pu avoir accès aux histoires de la Forêt Enchantée ? Comment les gens de votre monde ont-ils pu, même avec toutes les fautes qu'ils ont fait, connaître l'existence de la Forêt Enchantée, en faire des contes, des livres, des films, des séries ? Le petit chaperon rouge, blanche neige et les sept nains ? Comment Henry avait-il pu avoir le véritable livre, les véritables histoires ?

Clochette étira un sourire, jetant un oeil à la porte d'à côté que personne n'avait véritablement vu. Elle se recula jusqu'à l'ouvrir, passant à l'intérieur en les invitant à en faire de même.  
C'était une immense pièce, de la même manière que cet immense tronc et ces énormes feuillages, la pièce semblait ne jamais prendre fin, que ce soit en hauteur, largeur ou profondeur. Une véritable bibliothèque s'étalait sous leurs yeux, et plus Ruby levait les yeux, plus le vertige la secouait. Ces bibliothèques ne finissaient pas, jamais. Elles semblaient s'envolées toujours plus haut.

- Yggdrasil est le témoin de l'Histoire ! S'écria Clochette alors qu'elle s'avançait au travers des milliers de livres, colonnes et armoires.

- Et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Il a besoin d'un scribe !

Regina déglutit lentement.

- Quel rapport avec mon fils ?

- Eh bien, voyez-vous ... Le scribe est là pour mettre sur papier tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'entièreté des 9 mondes. Peu importe les histoires, rien n'échappe à Yggdrasil. Il a ses racines dans chaque monde et est l'essence-même de chacun d'entre eux.

- D'où le fait qu'elle sache tout sur nous ... Souffla Mary-Margaret.

- Par Yggdrasil, je vois ce qu'il s'est passé. Littéralement. Je vois le passé. Mais Yggdrasil a besoin de son scribe plus que tout au monde, l'Histoire doit être archivée ici. Je vois les images, entends les voix, sens les odeurs. Et Yggdrasil se sert de moi pour écrire et dessiner dans la plus grande exactitude possible. Bien sûr, avec la quantité d'informations à prendre en compte, j'ai du retard dans ce que je sais du passé, parfois quelques jours, d'autres fois quelques mois. Je ne sais les choses que quand je les mets sur papier, pas avant, pas après. Mais Yggdrasil n'est pas dupe. Il sait que donner à quelqu'un autant de savoir est très dangereux, alors il choisit plusieurs scribes, dans différents mondes et utilise des cycles.

- Il a choisit Henry ...

- Je le crains, oui.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir le tuer ?

- Parce qu'un scribe est immortel, rit-elle brusquement. Je suis le témoin du monde, le seul témoin. En échange de ma servitude envers Yggdrasil, celui-ci m'octroie l'immortalité durant mon cycle. Si le scribe meurt, l'Histoire meurt avec lui et l'équilibre est rompu, Yggdrasil se fragilise. Le scribe a l'immortalité nécessaire à l'équilibre du monde.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème !

- D'autant plus que Peter Pan aussi est immortel !

- Peter ? Rit-elle à nouveau. Non, il ne vieillit pas, tout comme le reste des garçons perdus, mais il n'est pas immortel. Si une lame le transperce, il meurt. Henry a bientôt l'âge de vérité, s'il est réellement le choix d'Yggdrasil comme je le pense, d'ici quelques jours son initiation va commencer.

- Son douzième anniversaire ... Souffla la maire

- Je le crains, sourit Clochette.

- Pourquoi le laisser en vie jusqu'à ce que l'initiation commence, si c'est ce que vous voulez éviter ?

- Parce que si le nouveau cycle n'est pas entamé, l'arbre va utiliser un autre garçon qu'elle devra à nouveau traqué dans les neuf mondes.

Clochette se retourna vers Ruby, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je crains que vous ayez raison, ma chère. Il me suffit d'attendre l'initiation, le début du nouveau cycle. Les cycles mettent en général quelques jours à se transposer. Je me débarrasse d'Henry juste avant la fin.

- D'où les garçons perdus ... Vous cherchez les gamins qu'Yggdrasil pourrait avoir choisis avant que les cycles ne commencent pour pouvoir vous en débarrasser avant que ceux-ci ne prennent votre place. Et Peter s'amuse avec ceux qui ne sont pas les bons.

- Vous m'avez mise à découvert, rit le scribe en s'approchant de Ruby. Je plaide coupable. C'est mon 5ème cycle et je compte bien en faire un sixième, je le crains.

- Henry n'a qu'à renoncer à ce délire ! Cria Emma. On le ramène chez nous, sans discuter et vous obtenez votre putain d'immortalité !

- Ce n'est pas possible. Si Henry ne meurt pas, il deviendra le scribe d'Yggdrasil et sera à son service pour les ... 40 ans à venir, probablement. Parfois il y a quelques retards de 10 ou 20 ans, dépendant des autres garçons.

- Pourquoi l'arbre choisirait-il des gamins ?

- Oh, il ne choisit pas que des gamins. Il choisit les scribes à l'âge qu'il pense être le plus opportun, le plus important et le plus sage vis-à-vis de ce qu'ils feront devant tout ce savoir. Pour Henry, c'est maintenant. L'initiation commence toujours à l'anniversaire. C'était mes 22 ans, en ce qui me concerne. Vous pourrez, cependant, assister au dernier anniversaire de votre fils, Regina. Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus.

* * *

Yggdrasil est issu de la mythologie scandinave. C'est un arbre qui relie 9 mondes, dont celui des hommes, des Dieux, des géants tout ça (wikipédia est votre ami :D).

Pour reprendre l'esprit de OUAT, j'ai essayé de m'écarter des histoires tout en respectant certaines parties (Peter Pan et Crochet qui deviennent ennemi, la relation entre Clochette et Wendy - elle crève et Clochette s'en fout complètement).

Je me suis un peu attaqué au plus gros non sens de la série : comment Henry est-il tombé sur un miraculeux livre racontant les histoires dans des détails hallucinants et comment les contes sont-ils venus jusqu'à chez nous ?

Bon, y'aura d'autres infos encore plus tard, évidemment, mais voilà, j'ai commencé à m'attaquer gentiment à ça parce que bon, c'est quand même une grosse anomalie dans le scénario.

Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)

(Et vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas le RedQueen, il arrive ! Doucement mais sûrement ;)


	12. L'inquiétude ravage

Voici le nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

**GilmoreGossip : **tu fais bien de te méfier de Regina ;)**  
**

**Titi** : par associations ;) pourquoi deux gugusses ramèneraient Henry » qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier (à part d'être chiant MUHAHAHA) » sans lui, y'aurait pas d'histoires, c'est lui qui a trouvé le livre » comment il a trouvé le livre ? » Comment le livre a t-il pu même être écrit ? » quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe » omniscience » basé au pays imaginaire » ce gars qui sait tout a besoin d'Henry sinon les deux gugusses se feraient pas chier à l'y amener » mais si il sait tout, il sait également et connait également plusieurs mondes » liens entre des mondes différents » YGGDRAAAAAASIL (bon, j'avoue que je me souvenais plus de son nom, donc c'était plutôt ARBREEE VIIIIIIKING)

Et oui, Wendy est une fée. Vu que les fées protègent Yggy, on a un peu la question de Wendy-qui-s'occupe-des-enfants-perdus sauf que là c'est Wendy-qui-s'occupe-de-Yggy.

Et j'espère que chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

**L'inquiétude ravage**

Regina ferma ses poings, les rouvrit et envoya une énième décharge contre les barreaux de bois. Sans succès. Elle ragea, une fois de plus. Rien ne pourrait les sortir d'ici et l'impatience, mêlée à l'inquiétude, allait la faire imploser. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était à bout.  
Et encore une boule de feu qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid.

Le capitaine jeta un oeil à la maire, elle commençait sérieusement à le rendre dingue. Personne n'en disait un mot, personne n'avait envie que la frustration de la maire ne change de cible. Et pourtant, il l'attacherait contre ces barreaux sans sourciller s'il le pouvait.

Ils avaient été ramenés de force par un nombre incalculable de gardes. Et cette prison, ces barreaux de bois, semblait complètement hermétique. Ce qui était des plus étranges et ne collait aucunement avec le reste. S'ils avaient réellement eu les moyens de les enfermer pour de bon, de les neutraliser, ils ne se seraient pas fatigués avec toute cette mascarade. Regina en avait conscience. Elle le sentait. Clochette avait véritablement peur qu'elle s'attaque à cet arbre parce qu'elle savait que rien ne l'empêcherait de le faire. Alors d'où sortait cette prison ? Pourquoi maintenant, comme ça ?

- À quoi est-ce qu'ils pensent ? soupira Emma.

- À mon avis, répondit David, ils essayent simplement de gagner du temps.

Mary-Margaret acquiesça lentement :

- Elle va probablement attendre de s'être débarrassée ... d'Henry pour nous confronter.

- Ou alors elle compte nous laisser pourrir ici, soupira la blonde.

- C'est temporaire, fit Gold en jetant un oeil autour de lui. Ces barreaux ne sont pas magiques mais ils ont trouvé une solution pour faire barrage.

Emma fronça les sourcils avant de se relever, brusque.

- Comme les craies !

- Effectivement, enchérit Gold, on peut présumer que c'est un peu près le même principe.

- Donc ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de nous garder ici très longtemps, constata Ruby.

- C'est beaucoup trop de travail, après dépends des risques que Clochette est prête à prendre. Soit quelqu'un devra être là pendant des années pour renouveler ces barrières, soit ...

- Une chance qu'on ait Regina, grinça le capitaine, à la seconde où la barrière est abaissée on peut être sûr qu'elle sera en train d'envoyer une énième boule de feu ...

Ils levèrent les yeux vers la maire qui, la seule toujours debout à l'avant de la cage semblait déterminée à sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

- C'est impossible, enchérit Emma, il y a bien un moment où quelqu'un va oublier, où il va y avoir un problème ...

- Ce qui est impossible Emma, répondit Gold, c'est de se rendre compte que la barrière aura disparue ... Si elle disparaît un jour.

- Elle pourrait très bien mettre constamment une barrière pendant des mois et arrêter subitement sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte, souffla Mary-Margaret

- Il suffit de garder espoir, fit David.

Les heures avaient défilées et l'ennui s'était fait monstrueux. Regina jeta un oeil autour d'elle, tout le monde semblait profondément endormis. Comment pouvaient-ils ? Henry était là, juste là, dehors. Et cette folle dingue voulait attenter à sa vie. Il lui était impossible de dormir, trop d'émotions, trop de préoccupations. Elle était inquiète, en colère et frustrée.

Cet arbre était un véritable poison. Il avait permis à Henry de découvrir ce livre, ces contes, ces histoires idiotes - son passé. C'était à cause d'Yggdrasil qu'elle avait été abandonnée, encore, que la mère s'était effacée devant la méchante reine. C'était cet arbre, malsain et manipulateur, qui l'avait traînée dans la boue, qui avait réveillé le passé. Tout était une histoire de passé, de toute manière. Clochette le voyait et c'était, tout compte fait, une arme bien plus impressionnante que la vision du futur. Et le passé était ce qui hantait la maire, ce qui les hantaient tous.  
C'était Yggdrasil qui avait fait en sorte que la malédiction soit brisée, il avait manipulé Henry comme un vulgaire pantin, l'avait détaché d'elle, avait ramené cette satanée blonde à Storybrooke. C'était elle qui avait brisée la malédiction, qui lui avait enlevé sa vie, la lui avait arraché, volé comme elle essayait de lui prendre son fils. Sa vie qu'on détruisait, encore une fois, comme l'avait fait sa mère, sa naïve et insupportable mère.

Clochette avait raison d'avoir peur, Regina n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Et elle pourrait même en profiter une bonne fois pour toute, expliquer à Henry comment Emma et Blanche Neige sont tragiquement mortes dans un incendie. Ils étaient de toute manière juste là, endormis contre le mur froid, les genoux recroquevillés sur eux-même. Ce serait simple comme jamais, il lui fallait juste lever lentement la main, sentir ce léger picotement dans le creux de sa paume.

- N'y penses même pas, siffla le capitaine.

Elle releva les yeux face à elle, surprise que quelqu'un soit réveillé. Il se releva lentement, dépliant ses jambes. Le capitaine était à une bonne distance - comme les autres, d'ailleurs. Elle avait été la seule à ne pas se cloîtrer dans le fond de la cage comme un vulgaire animal. Regina voulait être prête, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Un peu hypocrite, tu ne penses pas ?

La maire ne savait même pas comment il pouvait être toujours debout, les gardes avaient ramené le capitaine quelques minutes après qu'ils soient jetés dans cette cage.

- Et tu es train convaincant, je dois l'avouer, qu'elle ajouta avec un sourire en repassant à la raclée phénoménale qu'il s'était pris.

Il se releva lentement, tant bien que mal. Il avait encore terriblement mal et ses muscles le tiraient, mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'empêcher de remettre la méchante reine à sa place.

- Si tu tiens tellement à ton fils, siffla t-il, tu te rendrais compte que la seule chose qui peut le sauver, maintenant, c'est de ranger la vengeance au placard.

- Ah ... Rit la maire, et c'est ce que tu as fait, pas vrai ?

Il étira un petit sourire :

- J'ai, effectivement, eu quelques idées à l'esprit mais tu remarqueras que je ne suis jamais passé à l'action. Clochette n'attends que ça, qu'on l'aide à se débarrasser de ses invités bien trop dangereux.

Regina secoua légèrement la tête, ce capitaine n'était décidément pas croyable.

- Tu comptes attendre d'avoir récupérer Henry pour t'en prendre à lui, pas vrai ? Peter Pan avait raison, derrière tes lourdes blagues il y avait quelque chose. Il y a toujours quelque chose avec toi, certes, mais on aurait pu au moins penser que ce gamin t'avait remis à ta place.

- Ce gamin pourrira de ma main comme le fera Gold.

Elle rit doucement :

- Evidemment, tu as une chance certaine contre les deux.

Le capitaine lui lança un regard menaçant, à bout, mais n'eu rien le temps d'ajouter qu'Emma bougea brusquement. Il fallait avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas été des plus discrets. Le capitaine se rassit à sa place initiale et la maire jeta un énième coup d'oeil aux barreaux qui la séparaient de son fils.  
Il y avait forcément un moyen.

Quelques heures plus tard, probablement le matin - bien qu'il fit toujours aussi sombre, les premiers se relevaient, les muscles endoloris comme jamais. Dormir à même le sol n'était jamais agréable. Regina n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, trop alerte.

Ruby ouvrit difficilement les yeux alors qu'elle sentit la blonde bouger. Elle s'était endormie contre l'épaule de la shériff. Elle bailla et s'étira, jetant un regard autour d'elle.

- On est toujours ici ...

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, soupira Emma.

La lumière pénétra soudainement la cage et ils fermèrent leur yeux, éblouis. Peter Pan arrivait tout sourire, accompagnée d'une gamine et la maire n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour se relever.

- Bonjouuuur ! Sourit-il

- Je vois qu'ils t'ont vite réparé, qu'il ajouta en direction de Crochet.

- Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à « réparer »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard noir, hostiles. Et Peter Pan reprit finalement.

- C'est aujourd'hui que tout se décide mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand suspens. Regina, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du mur où une petite ouverture apparut brusquement. La maire jeta un regard vers la sortie puis reposa ses yeux sur le gamin. Peter sourit.

- Comme tu dois probablement t'en douter, si le trajet ne se passe comme il le faut ... Henry passera son anniversaire seul.

- Attends, enchérit Emma soudainement alertée, et nous on reste ici ?

- C'est effectivement comme ça que ça va se passer, sourit Peter.

- Non, non ... C'est mon fils aussi. Je veux le voir !

Le gamin haussa les épaules, les mains en l'air :

- Hey, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il crèverait seul le gamin ...

- Non ... Non, paniqua Emma. Regina ! C'est mon fils aussi, je veux le voir !

La maire se contenta de sourire doucement et Peter Pan soupira, agacé.

- Le scribe estime que Regina est la seule personne à pouvoir le voir. Et, rajouta t-il alors qu'il vit David et Mary-Margaret bouger de manière bien trop suspicieuse, si une chose malencontreuse viendrait à arriver, personne ne le verrait. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

- Mais ... Mais ...

Regina se faufila par l'ouverture sans plus de commodités, tombant nez-à-nez avec un véritable régiment. Clochette avait bien préparer son coup. Elle se laissa escortée sans encombres alors que l'ouverture se fermait derrière elle, laissant la gamine qui avait accompagné Peter Pan avec les autres.

* * *

Emma bouillonnait littéralement et sa mère s'enquit :

- Au moins, il n'est pas seul.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, Clochette veut nous diviser - encore une fois, enchérit Ruby. C'est ce qu'elle fait depuis le début.

Gold acquiesça :

- Vous monter les uns contres les autres et jouer sur la flexibilité de Regina ... C'est la meilleure chose qu'elle puisse faire maintenant. Elle va chercher à vous confronter à Regina dès la moindre occasion parce que, il faut l'avouer, c'est plutôt facile à faire.

Emma jura, le visage entre ses mains.

- Je pense que, actuellement, la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver à Henry c'est d'être avec Regina, continua la serveuse. Elle va tout faire pour le sortir de là.

- Et Clochette le sait, c'est un beau piège. Pourquoi prendre le risque de la sortir d'ici seulement pour nous mettre la pression si elle sait très bien que Regina n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à brûler l'arbre ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, elle ? Enchérit le capitaine en jetant un oeil à la gamine qui n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot.

* * *

Au bout d'une vingtaine minutes, ils semblèrent enfin s'arrêter sur une des branches principales. Regina avait soigneusement enregistré chacun des détails de la route empruntée et avait déjà pensé à quelques moyens des plus efficaces pour sortir d'ici. Dès qu'elle aurait Henry, dès qu'il sera là, dans ses bras ...

Clochette l'attendait devant une autre entrée, bien plus petite encore. Visiblement, la prison d'Henry se retrouvait construite dans la branche elle-même, de la même manière que le bar qu'ils avaient vu la première fois qu'ils avaient mis les pieds sur cet arbre.

- Regina ! Sourit-elle alors que les gardes se positionnèrent tous à leur place - impressionnante discipline pour des gens qui n'avaient ni armures, ni casques et encore moins d'uniformes.

La maire était toujours entourée par une dizaine de gardes qui ne la distançaient que de quelques mètres. D'autres s'étaient placés en hauteur, de manière à couvrir les deux flancs de la branche. Une autre dizaine attendaient sagement devant l'ouverture et la dernière dizaine quant à elle s'était arrêté quelques mètres derrière Regina.  
Tous les côtés étaient couverts mais cela n'allait pas y changer grand chose.

- Mon fils ?

Elle lui montra d'un signe de tête l'ouverture et Regina lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier avant d'y pénétrer. La pièce était plus grande qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Les meubles étaient directement taillés dans le bois de la branche et malgré l'absence de fenêtres, il y a avait une lumière douce et diffuse.  
Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, méfiante. Clochette pouvait très bien ne vouloir que l'attirer ici en pensant qu'elle pourrait l'achever - ce qui expliquerait d'autant plus la présence d'autant de gardes.

- Je me suis dis qu'après tout ce trajet, la moindre des choses pour le gamin était de pouvoir voir sa mère une dernière fois.

- Où est-il ?

Un petit bruit, suivit d'une silhouette attira brusquement l'attention de la maire.

Henry fonça dans ses bras.

- Mamaaan.

- Hey, je suis là, tout va bien.

Il resserra son étreinte et elle l'attrapa fermement, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire, il devait déjà suffisamment l'être.

- Je vais te sortir d'ici, je te le promets, qu'elle lui souffla doucement.

- Je sais.

Elle étira un sourire et se détacha lentement, reculant pour le voir dans son entièreté.

- Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

Il secoua la tête et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Où est Emma ? Et Mary-Margaret ? Elles ne sont pas avec toi ? Qu'il s'inquiéta

- Je t'aime, j'espère que tu le sais, qu'elle enchérit en ignorant ses préoccupations.

Il la regarda un instant, la dernière fois qu'elle le lui avait dit elle avait été prête à mourir.

- Je t'aime aussi maman.

Elle releva les yeux vers Clochette. Regina savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'options à disposition. Cette fée n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à tuer un gamin. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Quatre fois.  
Et elle l'avait emmené ici pour l'apaiser, probablement, imaginant que la maire serait moins dangereuse en lui donnant un petit quelque chose en échange. Si ce n'était pas ça, c'était que Clochette était juste vraiment stupide. Elle était peut-être immortelle, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait être blessée ou immobilisée.

Elle attrapa rapidement Henry qu'elle cacha derrière elle, plaqua le scribe contre le mur d'un geste de la main et d'un second mouvement, le bois bougea, vibrant comme jamais, pour former autour de la scribe des barreaux de la même manière que les meubles de la petite pièce avaient été construits.  
Regina ne perdit pas une seconde, comprenant qu'elle pourrait à loisir s'amuser avec cet arbre. Elle se débarrassa des gardes à l'entrée en les faisant tomber dans le vide les uns après les autres d'un simple geste de sa part. Et elle sortit enfin, à découvert. Regina avait eu le temps de repérer les lieux.

Ceux sur les hauteurs furent les premiers, leur branche trembla et des dizaines de lianes sortirent de nulle part pour les attirer dans le vide. De sa deuxième main, elle s'occupa du premier groupe devant elle qu'elle enflamma en partie. Et seulement après s'être débarrassée de la moitié des hommes en à peine quelques secondes, la première flèche la toucha. Elle tomba à terre et Henry accourut, paniqué. Il tira sa mère dans la petite pièce, à l'abris.

- Maman ?

La flèche était bien placée, juste un peu trop à droite de son coeur. Elle toussa, essaya de se relever sous la douleur. Et Henry ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Maman ?

- Ma main ... Magie

Il déglutit doucement et acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il attrapa la main de sa mère, la posant autour de la flèche et la serra fort.

- ... Flè ... che

Il jeta un oeil à Clochette, toujours prisonnière de sa prison improvisée, d'Yggdrasil lui-même. Et le petit inspira. Il ferma les yeux et tira sur la flèche. Le sang afflua mais Regina était encore suffisamment consciente et lucide pour agir. Henry vit une lueur bleuâtre puis plus rien. Le trou avait disparu.

Il se jeta dans ses bras et Regina toussota, assommée. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des heures, n'avait fait qu'utiliser vainement la magie une bonne partie de la nuit pour faire tomber ces barreaux et l'émotion de retrouver enfin Henry n'aidait en rien à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. La magie était tellement épuisante et elle était tellement fatiguée.

* * *

Lorsque Regina reprit conscience, elle était escortée par des gardes - toujours aussi nombreux. Clochette avait remplacé ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu à l'assaut inconsidéré et désespéré de la mère. Elle fut jetée violemment dans la cage de bois avec les autres.

- Regina !

Elle tomba à terre, toussant toujours. Et un des gardes lui balança une gourde d'eau. La maire n'eut pas la force de la ramasser.

Emma et Ruby s'approchèrent rapidement, constatant la chemise tachée de sang. Emma donna la gourde à la serveuse qui l'ouvrit doucement, portant le goulot aux lèvres de Regina.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as vu Henry ? S'impatienta la blonde

Ruby souleva lentement la chemise de la maire, constatant l'absence totale de blessures.

- Regina ! Insista Emma


	13. La perspective résout

Merci pour vos reviews :D J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi !

* * *

**La perspective résout**

La serveuse jeta un oeil à la maire, inconsciente. Le sang sur sa chemise n'était pas des plus rassurant et elle était pour le moins inquiète. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

À côté, Emma était au bord du précipice. Hors d'elle ne pas avoir pu voir son fils et inquiète au possible de son état, surtout que celui dans laquelle la maire était rentrée ne présageait rien de bon.

- Emma, soupira sa mère, calme-toi, tu veux ? T'agiter comme ça n'y changera rien.

- Evanouie, elle s'est évanouie ! Répéta Emma, ahurie. Incroyable !

- Emma !

- Ce qui est incroyable, c'est que Regina soit toujours en vie, fit remarquer Gold.

David acquiesça lentement :

- Elle était inconsciente, un des éléments le plus dangereux du groupe et au lieu d'en profiter, ils nous la ramènent vivante. Ce n'est absolument pas logique.

- Parce qu'elle aime ça, continua Crochet, ça l'amuse. C'est une putain de sociopathe, psychopathe ou peu importe ce qui finit par pathe ! Il n'y a pas de logique, elle aime ça, c'est tout. C'est son truc.

* * *

Quand la maire rouvrit enfin les yeux, quelques minutes avaient été nécessaires pour se replacer dans le contexte. Sa gorge était sèche, elle avait mal à la tête comme jamais et il faisait extrêmement sombre.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

Ruby jeta un regard désapprobateur à la blonde et amena de l'eau à la maire. Cette dernière attrapa la gourde et se releva lentement, s'adossant contre le mur.

- Henry ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- C'est à toi de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, enchérit Emma.

Regina jeta un oeil à la serveuse qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et passa les mains sur son visage, ce que sa tête pouvait l'oppresser.

- Ca fait quelques heures Regina et son anniversaire était hier. On ne sait pas combien de temps cette connerie va durer alors fais-moi le plaisir de te reprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Asséna Emma.

La maire se retourna vers la blonde, enchérissant froidement :

- Henry est dans une chambre qui lui sert de prison. J'ai essayé de le sortir de là mais ils étaient trop nombreux.

- Trop nombreux ?

- Emma ! S'offusqua Ruby en montrant la chemise toujours rougeâtre de la maire. Tu ne vois donc pas la même chose que moi ?

- C'était juste une stupide flèche, enchaîna Regina. Et j'en ai eu la moitié, ajouta t-elle en direction de la blonde à défaut de la planter dans le mur.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être immature et insupportable, c'était incroyable.

- Donc il va bien ? se calma Emma.

- De ce que j'ai vu, oui.

Regina soupira et Ruby enchaîna :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- C'est qui, elle ? Esquiva la maire en apercevant enfin la gamine dans un coin de la cage.

Ruby déglutit lentement et fit lentement, de sorte à ne pas provoquer la maire plus que nécessaire.

- Une fée ...

- Une fée ? Répéta la maire.

La serveuse acquiesça et enchérit :

- La seule chose qu'elle dit c'est qu'au lieu de s'en prendre à l'arbre, on peut s'en prendre directement à elle, que ça reviendra au même.

Regina fronça les sourcils, brusquement prise de colère. Elle était bien trop sonnée pour prendre du recul. Et cette gamine était une fée, les mêmes fées qui protégeaient ce stupide arbre. Le même stupide arbre qui mettait la vie d'Henry en danger. La serveuse fit barrière alors que la maire tenta un mouvement vers la gamine :

- Clochette fait pression. Elle sait que vous n'hésiterez pas à l'attaquer et elle sait que Mary Margaret s'y opposera violemment. Elle veut diviser. Ne vous faîtes pas avoir par elle, ne tentez rien. Ne la laissez pas gagner.

La maire jeta un regard à la serveuse, toujours aussi menaçante. Elle était en colère et démunie, son échec précédent lui pesait sur la conscience. Elle avait eu Henry, là, dans ses bras. Elle n'avait été qu'impuissante, totalement impuissante. Et ça la rendait dingue.

- Vraiment ? Encore une fois ? Ne vous en privez pas, allez-y, vous connaissez le chemin ! S'offusqua Ruby devant le regard menaçant de la maire.

- Qui parlait de votre coeur ? Je trouverai bien plus amusant de vous pendre par les pieds au plafond !

La serveuse haussa les sourcils sous l'étrange menace et la maire se racla la gorge :

- Peut-être que je devrais réfléchir à quelque chose de plus décent et original ...

- Merci, ce serait vraiment appréciable, sourit Ruby.

Ce fut la première fois que la serveuse vit la maire sourire. Vraiment sourire, naturellement, pas parce qu'un de ses plans fonctionnaient à la perfection. Un sourire vrai. C'était impressionnant et, l'espace d'un instant, elle se perdit devant cette image.

Ruby reprit pied avec la réalité alors que Regina se leva tant bien que mal. Clochette l'avait laissé en vie, l'avait laissé voir Henry. Elle avait voulu lui montrer qu'elle pouvait le faire, se le permettre, qu'elle était capable de lui donner son fils, juste là, et de le lui reprendre violemment. Elle avait prévu le coup, elle avait des gardes prêts à se sacrifier, prêts à se sacrifier parce qu'elle avait voulu s'amuser un peu. Clochette voulait témoigner de sa puissance, montrer à la maire qu'elle avait plus de pouvoir qu'elle. Elle espérait jouer sur les nerfs de Regina, la confronter à son impuissance, à ses échecs.  
Clochette voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait le contrôle. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait d'engendrer.

- Tu es une fée ? Demanda la maire.

La gamine avança légèrement et acquiesça.

- Tu as 15 ans.

Nouveaux hochements de tête.

- Explique-moi comment Clochette peut avoir 22 ans si elle est une fée ...

- Elle est née d'une fée et d'un être humain.

Regina acquiesça. Clochette avait mentionné le goût d'Yggdrasil pour ce genre d'histoires - pas étonnant qu'il ait choisi Henry d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi suis-je toujours vivante ?

- On ne tue jamais nos prisonniers. Nous ne sommes pas comme ça.

La maire rit doucement, beau et inutile principe. Clochette jouait les bonnes, les justes mais ce n'était qu'un jeu, justement. C'était ce que toute cette histoire lui procurait. Le plaisir du jeu. Le plaisir du pouvoir, de la puissance. Et Regina ne s'y connaissait que trop bien dans ce domaine.  
Si cette satanée hybride voulait jouer, elle allait jouer.

- Je sais où est Henry, expliqua finalement Regina en se retournant vers les autres, désintéressée de la fée.

- Il faut toujours que nous sortions d'ici, signala David. Emma et Gold ont déjà essayé d'unir leur magie mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.

- De toute manière, il faudra s'occuper d'Yggdrasil, fit le capitaine. Quoi qu'on fasse, Henry est piégé.

- Parce que tu crois Clochette ? S'étonna Emma

- Il n'y pas de raisons qu'elle mente, répondit-il. Elle ne trouverait rien à le tuer si ce n'était pas nécessaire pour son immortalité. Et elle sait que Regina n'hésitera pas à se débarrasser de cet arbre, elle sait qu'elle est un danger mais elle aime bien trop prendre l'ascendant sur les gens pour se retenir de jouer dangereusement. Elle dit vrai. J'en suis persuadé.

- Je la crois aussi, fit Mary Margaret.

- Tuons Henry nous-même, alors.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ruby et la maire s'avança, menaçante :

- Vous voulez tuer mon fils ?

- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que la seule manière de le libérer, c'est que son coeur s'arrête de battre. Si on s'y prends comme il faut -

- Hors de question, coupa Emma.

- Si on s'y prends comme il faut, continua Ruby, on peut faire en sorte que le coeur d'Henry s'arrête de battre quelques secondes et le faire redémarrer ensuite.

- Vous n'allez pas tuer mon fils, croyez-moi. Vous ne toucherez pas à Henry, intima la maire.

Ruby déglutit doucement devant l'opposition unanime et soupira :

- J'essaye juste de changer de perspective, d'accord ? Parce que quand on a un problème, c'est ce qu'on fait. On s'arrête, on passe à une autre activité et on revient avec un regard neuf, avec une autre perspective. On essaye de prendre le problème par un autre bou-

La serveuse s'arrêta net, se retournant brusquement vers Regina.

- Tu es sûre de pouvoir retrouver Henry si on sort d'ici ?

- Vous ne vous en approcherez pas pour autant, parce que je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

- Je ne veux pas tuer Henry, c'était just- Bref, soupira t-elle, ce n'était pas des plus urgents.

- Vous n'avez essayé que les murs, pas vrai ? La magie ? Demanda t-elle au reste du groupe.

Ils acquiescèrent et elle reprit :

- Donc personne ne s'est dit qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas pensé à protéger magiquement le sol et le plafond ?

- Ruby ! S'écria brusquement Blanche Neige. C'est du génie, effectivement !

La maire jeta un oeil à la serveuse qui voulait tuer son fils et soupira, sceptique. Les autres attrapaient déjà ce qu'ils restaient de leurs affaires et s'écartaient vers les côtés. Regina releva les yeux vers Emma et soupira. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de retrouver son fils.  
Le choc fut brutal. La maire venait de créer un énorme trou dans le sol et les pierres s'effondraient les unes après les autres. Plus rien ne semblait solide alors que les pierres s'effritaient toujours plus, le trou gagnant du terrain dans la cage. Regina déglutit et jeta un oeil en-dessous pour n'y voir que le vide.

- Je pense que ça aurait été plus judicieux d'y aller par le plafond sachant que nous sommes sur une putain de branche ! Cria Emma pour couvrir le bruit.

La maire se retourna, détachant ses yeux de l'énorme vide. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, aux côtés des autres et répéta l'opération sur le plafond. L'écroulement fut fracassant, les pierres tombant tout droit dans le vide. C'était comme si le sol ne reposait pas exactement sur la branche ou que, tout du moins, leur prison n'était pas tout à fait sur la branche. Les pierres tombaient les unes après les autres et il s'agissait de savoir comment ils allaient réussir à monter à l'étage.  
Elle appuya sa main contre le mur et une espèce d'échelle s'y creusa. Cela n'allait pas faire long feu et elle le savait.

Le capitaine fut le dernier à poser pied à terre. Le bâtiment s'écroulait petit à petit, difficilement soutenu par ses murs porteurs. À s'en demander de quelle manière il avait pu tenir en premier lieu. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour ce genre de détails.  
Ils se hâtèrent le long des branches, comptant profiter de l'effet de surprise pour pouvoir récupérer Henry au plus vite et sortir d'ici. Regina en première position, ils passèrent de branches en branches pendant une vingtaine de minutes sans rencontrer rien d'autre que des habitants peu pressés et peu curieux.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur la branche finale, le souffle coupé et le coeur battant. Clochette ne s'attendrait probablement pas à les voir ainsi, libres. La maire repéra la petite entrée ovale et s'y glissa sans plus de commodités, activement suivie par le reste du groupe. Et ils s'arrêtèrent net.

Il y avait des dessins, partout. Toute une vie qui s'étalait sur les murs, sur les meubles, les feuilles, la moindre chose qu'Henry avait eu à portée de main. Regina déglutit, cherchant son fils des yeux la peur au ventre.

- Je vous avais dis que c'était lui le prochain, ça ne fait qu'une journée et il est déjà très avancé.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle sous-jacente qu'ils n'avaient d'abord pas vu, Henry était assis sur un énorme bureau, aplatissant la mine de son crayon sur les feuilles comme un forcené. C'était dément, juste dément.

Regina leva automatiquement sa paume, projetant la fée contre l'un des murs.

- Henry, tu vas bien ? Demanda Emma.

Regina s'approcha de son fils mais déjà Clochette s'était relevée. La maire sentit quelque chose grimper sur sa jambe et baissa les yeux, deux fines branches s'emparaient de ses jambes en remontant le long de son torse. D'un coup bref, ils la basculèrent sur le sol. Paniquée et ne comprenant rien, Regina tenta de les faire exploser, brûler, cristalliser. Sans succès. Elle se débattit inutilement, jetant un oeil autour d'elle. Les autres étaient dans la même posture. Et Clochette riait.

- Yggdrasil est très actif dans ce genre de moment. Toute énergie hostile est perçue et-

- Pas la tienne, peut-être !?

Clochette étira un sourire.

- J'aime beaucoup ton fils Regina, il est adorable. Chiant mais adorable. Vraiment. Ah, ai-je déjà mentionné que j'étais le scribe et ne représentait aucun danger pour Yggdrasil ?

Regina attrapa les branches, tenta de s'en défaire. Elle essaya tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, passant en revue tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire grâce à la magie et tenta même le chemin inverse. Elle fit apparaître un couteau dans ses mains en l'imaginant mais la lame appuyée sur l'arbre ne l'ouvrait en rien.  
Elle ragea, le jetant au travers de la pièce. Elle était impuissante. À quoi servait toutes ces années passées à apprendre la magie ? À quoi servait tous ces sacrifices, à quoi servait de s'y être abandonnée, de s'y être perdue ? Regina n'abandonna pas, persuadée qu'il y avait bien un moyen, une solution. La magie était puissante, elle avait le pouvoir. Pas cette satanée fée. Pas cet arbre au nom imprononçable.

Clochette ramassa le couteau, souriant doucement :

- C'est bientôt le moment, j'aurais préféré que vous n'ayez pas à voi-

- Laisses-moi le faire ! Cria Ruby, surprenant tout le monde.

- Pardon ?

- Un arrêt cardiaque.

Clochette la regarda un instant.

- Non, ça ne marchera pas.

- Le cycle sera commencé et Henry sera mort, vous serez toujours immortelle !

- Je ne prendrai pas le risque que ça ne marche pa-

Elle s'arrêta net alors qu'une branche se glissa face à Henry. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis l'arrivée de sa mère, concentré et obnubilé par ses dessins. Clochette ramena la lame du couteau sous la gorge de gamin et Regina redoubla d'efforts pour se sortir des branches.

- Regina ! Fit Ruby

- Hors de question ! Cria Emma

- De toute façon il est mort, putain ! Cracha le capitaine. Autant essayer le plan de Ruby !

Regina jeta un oeil à la serveuse qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Tuer son fils ? Il était tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Comment pourrait-elle ne serait-ce que penser à lui faire du mal ? Volontairement ? Un arrêt cardiaque, vraiment ? Elle n'en était pas capable. Elle ne le pourrait pas. C'était son fils.

- Tu ne le tues pas Regina, tu lui sauves la vie. C'est ça aussi, l'amour d'une mère, insista la serveuse.

- Elle va le tuer Regina, fais quelque chose, enchérit le capitaine.

- Tu peux le faire !

Elle tourna les yeux vers Henry et un éblouissant flash vert éclata dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, assommés par la lumière et étourdis par leurs sens, ils retrouvèrent Clochette expulsée contre un mur et Henry sur le sol. Gold avait ses deux mains en l'air, repliées sur elles-mêmes. Alors qu'ils avaient essayé de persuader Regina de tuer son fils, il s'était déjà mis à l'ouvrage, le plus discrètement possible. Ejectant Clochette pour qu'elle garde la lame loin d'Henry et l'éclat vert était venu pile au bon moment.

Les branches se rétractèrent doucement et Regina se leva tant bien que mal, apeurée.

- Gold, Gold qu'est-ce que tu as fais !? S'inquiéta Emma.

- Le cycle est amorcé, constata enfin Clochette à nouveau toute sourire, et Henry est mort sans même que je n'ai rien eu à-

Elle s'arrêta en apercevant Gold. Il tourna lentement ses mains et Henry bougea de nouveau, difficilement.

- Tu l'as tué ? S'écria Regina alors qu'elle se précipita vers son fils.

- Je lui ai sauvé la vie.

- Ça a marché alors, souffla Ruby, étonnée.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, au prochain chapitre on rencontrera quelqu'un que vous connaissez déjà de quand vous étiez petits, mais siiii, vous verrez :D


	14. L'opportunité égare

Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise :)

* * *

**L'opportunité égare**

Regina percevait à peine le pouls de son fils. C'était irrégulier et faible. Henry avait ouvert les yeux pour les fermer tout aussi rapidement, épuisé.

- Ca va aller, il a besoin de repos c'est tout, souffla doucement Blanche Neige.

La maire déglutit, noyée par l'émotion. Elle était fatiguée, en colère et inquiète, et ils attendaient tous d'elle qu'elle se calme simplement. Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Comme si Gold n'avait jamais tué son fils.

- Comment est-ce qu'on sort de cette île ? Fit le capitaine en direction de Clochette.

Celle-ci rit doucement, sautillant presque sur place.

- Je crains de vous avoir déjà donné la réponse. Yggdrasil a des racines dans chacun des neuf mondes.

David se rapprocha d'Henry, jetant un oeil à Regina et Emma.

- Je vais le porter ...

Elles acquiescèrent toutes deux et il attrapa doucement le gamin toujours immobile. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps, sortant les uns après les autres. Et Regina se retrouva rapidement seule avec l'hybride de fée.

- Je suis immortelle, rappela Clochette.

- Vous pouvez toujours souffrir.

- Regina, intervînt Emma, on y va.

La maire soupira, lança un dernier regard menaçant au scribe et s'échappa à son tour par la sortie. Ils descendirent la branche principale pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que la blonde ne s'arrête soudain à un embranchement.

- Continuez sans moi, je vous rejoins.

Elle remonta une branche adjacente et prit au fond à droite. Elle continua ainsi un bon quart d'heure, prenant à chaque fois la dernière des branches et se retrouva enfin face à la maison de la fée. Emma entra rapidement, tout de même sur ses gardes et se dirigea directement dans l'énorme bibliothèque.  
Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses étaient rangées mais il devait bien y avoir un ordre précis, un moyen de trouver ce que l'on cherche. Elle commença par jeter un oeil au début des rangées, cherchant une quelconque indication. Et une voix retentit derrière elle.

- Il est là haut.

Emma se retourna, tombant nez-à-nez avec Clochette. Celle-ci était toujours aussi souriante et, sous les yeux étonnés de la blonde, elle s'envola rapidement dans les airs pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec le livre en question.

Emma l'attrapa, jetant rapidement un oeil.

- Il est avec Mulan et Aurore ? S'étonna-t-elle alors qu'elle aperçut Neal sur les premières pages.

- Effectivement. Et avec Philippe.

- Elles ont réussit ... souffla Emma avant de relever brusquement les yeux. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir le reste au fur et à mesure ?

- Je crains que non. Un livre est un livre, il ne s'actualise pas automatiquement.

- Alors comment Henry est-il tombé sur le livre ?

- De la même manière que votre monde a eu vent des histoires de la Foret Enchantée.

Emma lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Clochette étira un sourire.

- L'initiation dure plus ou moins longtemps, comme je vous l'ai déjà fait remarqué. Henry n'a eu besoin que de 24h, pour certains ça a duré des mois.

- Alors comme Henry, il a écrit et dessiné tout ce qu'il recevait.

Clochette acquiesça lentement.

- Vu que son initiation n'était pas terminée, il ne recevait que des bouts des histoires, des flashs. Certains ont utilisé ces histoires pour créer des histoires pour enfant.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que quelqu'un a donné le livre à Henry ?

- L'a volé et le lui a remis, oui.

- Pour être sûr qu'Henry brise la malédiction et puisse retrouver Yggdrasil. Pour être sûr que vous soyez destituée ...

- Je crains que la dernière partie n'ait pas très bien fonctionné.

Emma serra le livre contre son torse et s'avança vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé voir Henry ?

- Vous n'êtes pas très intéressante.

La blonde secoua la tête et sortit, empruntant les branches en chemin inverse. Elle accéléra le rythme pour retrouver les autres au plus vite mais elle avait toujours une dizaine de minutes de retard. Ne les apercevant pas sur la place principale, elle descendit les énormes et interminables escaliers qui descendaient le long de l'arbre pour finir par les repérer à son pied. Les chevaux qu'ils avaient laissé il y a quelques jours étaient en pleine forme, une petite flaque d'eau était magiquement apparue.

- Yggdrasil, sourit Mary Margaret, il leur a donné à boire et à manger, c'est incroyable !

- On continue par où ? Demanda finalement Emma.

- On a trouvé un chemin là-bas qui a l'air de descendre sous la terre.

Elle acquiesça et ils se remirent en route. Le chemin était en réalité une espèce de grotte qui s'enfonçait droit sous l'arbre, parsemé ici et là de flambeaux. Au moins ils y verraient quelque chose.  
Il fit vite beaucoup plus frais et humide. Il fallut marcher une bonne vingtaine de minute avant que le chemin ne débouche sur une gigantesque grotte. Le plafond s'élevait à quelques dizaines de mètres sous leurs yeux et, plus bas, d'énormes racines se laissaient enfin apercevoir. La grotte large, haute et ovale, donnait sur d'autres chemins par lesquels s'échappaient les racines gigantesques de l'arbre - qui devaient faire la hauteur de deux hommes.  
Il allait falloir savoir quelle racine suivre dans ce dédale de petites grottes.

Une dizaine de plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au milieu de la grotte principale qui était longée par une des racines. Celle-ci s'avançait loin et alors que le capitaine se surprit à découvrir ce qui ressemblait de toute évidence à un lac dans la grotte - n'en voyant qu'un bout, l'autre étant caché par la racine, un cri strident et des plus aiguë leur parvînt aux oreilles. Le cri dura quelques secondes avant de disparaître, suivis de très près par une voix beaucoup plus grave et agacée.

- ARIEL !

- Je suis dé-so-lée mais je n'y arrive pas ! S'écria une voix féminine, visiblement agacée elle aussi.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, commence par chanter JUSTE !

Emma fronça les sourcils et ils s'avancèrent encore de quelques mètres, la racine contournait le lac et ils purent enfin apercevoir les deux sirènes perchées sur un rocher qui dépassait de l'eau. La racine, elle, continuait de faire le tour du lac pour finir par, à la moitié de celui-ci, plongé directement sous l'eau.

- C'est facile à dire !

- Tu es une sirène, par Triton ! S'énerva le garçon.

- Et arrêtes de jurer par mon père, c'est perturbant, fit Ariel. Et je n'ai jamais demandé à être ici, moi !

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin en apercevant leurs nouveaux invités et le garçon ouvrit la bouche, Gold leva sa main et aucun son ne sortit.

- Qu'est-ce que ... souffla la sirène.

Il réessaya de chanter une fois, puis deux, et finit par remonter les yeux.

- Effectivement, vous ne pouvez plus chanter tant que je le décide, fit Gold, je sais comment vous fonctionnez, vous les sirènes ...

- Bah voilà ! Grinça Ariel. En plus on sert à rien dans cette foutue grotte, sérieusement !

- On a été choisis par Yggdrasil, c'est un honneur ! S'offusqua le garçon.

- Je ne veux pas m'occuper d'un arbre pour le reste de ma vie. Je veux aller avec les autres dans les courants chauds, en plus il y a des mecs là-bas à cette saison !

- Je suis un mec.

Ariel lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant d'enchérir :

- Eric est un mec, un vrai.

- Je sais chanter juste, moi, au moins !

- Oui bah lui il a de très belles écailles !

Le capitaine s'éclaircit la gorge et Ariel releva les yeux, exaspérée :

- Oui ? De toute manière on ne peut pas vous empêchez de passer puisqu'on ne peut pas chanter, alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes toujours là ?

- Vous êtes là à cause d'Yggdrasil ? Demanda Emma

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Je devrais avoir le droit de sortir la tête de l'eau, mais bon, cet arbre en a décidé autrement, grinça Ariel. On est censés rester ici et chanter pour empêcher que les gens utilisent les racines d'Yggy.

- Et où est-ce que cette racine descends ? Demanda Ruby, jetant un oeil à la racine qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du lac.

- À l'Atlantide, où est-ce que tu crois qu'elle peut descendre d'autre !?

- Wow, souffla Emma, tu es bien plus désagréable qu'en dessin animé.

- Je ne suis pas désagréable ! S'offusqua la sirène.

Son compagnon rit doucement avant de s'arrêter devant son regard noir.

- Mhm, non, tu ne l'es pas ... tout le temps ...

Elle ramenant ses bras contre son torse et le garçon souffla.

- Encore ? Tu vas ENCORE faire la tête ?

- Et par où est-ce qu'on peut arriver ... au monde sans magie ? Demanda Mary Margaret.

Les deux sirènes se relevèrent, leurs queues claquant brusquement contre l'eau du lac.

- Vous êtes encore plus ennuyants que vous n'en avez l'air, soupira Ariel.

- C'est celle du fond, à gauche, fit le garçon.

- Je croyais qu'on était justement censés ne pas leur faciliter la tâche, souligna la jeune fille.

- De toute façon, il y a des panneaux.

- Bah peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas lire !

Il leva les yeux au ciel - ou en l'occurrence au plafond, et le capitaine prit ses distances de ces sirènes complètement timbrées. Et le lac lui fit prendre la mesure d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore comprit. S'il empruntait les racines, il ne pourrait se servir de son bateau.  
Crocha jeta un oeil à Henry, toujours profondément endormis - étonnamment, avec tout ce boucan, et étira un sourire. Il était sain et sauf, de toute manière. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, ce n'était pas comme s'il souhaitait à tout prix rentrer à Storybrooke.

- Je ne viens pas avec vous, fit-il brusquement.

Emma se retourna, surprise, et il expliqua.

- Un pirate sans son bateau n'est plus un pirate.

- Oh ... répondit-elle. Ok, eh bien ... mhm ... merci.

- Comment est-ce que tu comptes partir ? Fit brusquement David.

- Je verrais avec Clochette, il y a bien quelque chose que je pourrais faire. Mais je ne pars pas sans mon bateau.

Il jeta un oeil au livre qu'Emma tenait toujours.

- Où est Bealfire ?

- Mhm, je ne sais pas trop. Avec Mulan. Peut-être la Foret Enchantée, je ne sais pas.

- J'ouvrirai les yeux et je le ramènerais à Storybrooke si je le trouve.

Elle acquiesça et le capitaine s'en alla après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux d'un Henry toujours endormis. Ils se remirent rapidement en marche, suivant les indications que leur avaient donné les sirènes entre deux disputes. C'était d'ailleurs des plus étranges et surréalistes comme situation - sans compter l'existence de l'Atlantide.

- C'est quand même bizarre, non ? Fit Emma à la serveuse. Je veux dire, Crochet ...

- Il a toujours vécu avec son bat-

- Oui, coupa la blonde, mais je parle de Gold. Crochet a fait l'idiot pendant des jours pour nous faire croire qu'il n'avait aucune tension vis-à-vis de qui que ce soit et il disparaît juste comme ça ?

- Tu crois qu'il va tenter quelque chose contre Gold ? S'étonna Ruby.

La blonde haussa les épaules.

- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que ça ne colle pas avec le personnage.

La serveuse acquiesça et enchérit :

- De toute manière, si jamais il tente quoique ce soit, je m'inquiète plus pour lui que pour Gold.

- Pas faux, fit Emma.

Ils marchèrent une vingtaine de minutes avant d'enfin apercevoir la dite racine. Il y avait effectivement un petit panneau - incroyable contraste avec l'énorme racine. Alors qu'ils voulurent s'engager dans le chemin correspondant, la fine grotte que longeait la racine, une flèche atterri brusquement dans le panneau. Ils se retournèrent brusquement, alertes. Ils n'avaient pas récupérer leurs armes et la menace semblait réelle.

Crochet arriva rapidement vers eux, épuisé.

- Je crois que Peter Pan nous a suivi.

- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a suivi ? Corrigea Mary Margaret.

- Il y a vraiment une différence à l'heure actuelle ?

Il cracha contre le sol, c'était rouge.

- Il t'a touché ? S'inquièta Emma.

- Juste quelques coups, rien de très- il s'arrêta alors qu'une autre flèche siffla contre sa joue.

Peter arriva rapidement, jetant son arc au sol. Il se débarrassa rapidement d'un David trop protecteur et n'eut pas grand chose à craindre du reste du groupe ; désarmés ils ne constituaient pas une grande menace. Les seuls qui auraient pu réagir n'auraient, probablement, pas le moins du monde envie de faire barrière.  
Il attrapa le capitaine, lui asséna un coup de poing, suivit d'un coup de genou et une flèche siffla tout près. Peter se retourna, surpris, Mary Margaret avait récupéré son arc et il était à présent tendu, prêt à agir.

- Tu es bonne viseuse ? Parce qu'il va falloir être précise pour ne pas le toucher à ma place, fit remarquer Peter.

- Il ne savait pas qu'il tuerait quelqu'un en s'en prenant à cet arbre.

- Et tu ne savais pas que tu tuerait quelqu'un en réduisant le coeur de Cora en poussière ? Rétorqua le gamin.

Mary Margaret déglutit, jetant un oeil tremblant vers Regina et reprit contenance.

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Evidemment, rit Peter.

- Je savais ce que je faisais ! Cria Mary Margaret. Crochet n'en avait aucune idée !

Regina fit quelques pas en avant avant de s'arrêter, jetant un oeil à Henry.

- Ecartes-toi de lui, intima l'institutrice.

Pour toute réponse, il attrapa le capitaine avec une force incroyable, l'amenant avec lui alors qu'il remontait tranquillement vers Mary Margaret.

- Je ne crois pas que ça va se faire, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Peter plaça ses doits autour de la nuque du capitaine et jeta un oeil à l'arc tendu face à lui.

- Tu crois que tu seras assez rapide avant que ça ... ça se brise ? Fit-il en augmentant la pression sur la nuque de Crochet.

Et la flèche partit instantanément, droit dans le bras du gamin. Il jura, ramena son bras contre lui et le capitaine en profita pour lui asséner un coup de poing. Titubant, Peter tînt tant bien que mal son équilibre, arracha la flèche de son bras à présent bien rouge et la jeta contre le sol.  
Mary Margaret avait déjà chargé l'arc d'une seconde flèche.

- Tu tuerai un gamin de 17 ans ? Suis-je bête, tu en as tué quelques uns là-dehors ... Même plus jeune encore, rit Peter.

David le projeta contre le mur, pensant que l'état de Peter diminuerait ses chances. Il n'en fut pas grand chose. Peter répliqua rapidement avant d'être arrêté par la seconde flèche.  
Il jeta un oeil à son épaule, grimaçant comme jamais et retira la flèche. Son dos heurta l'immense racine et la respiration lui était difficile. Il déglutit et le capitaine profita de l'ouverture, tentant de se reculer de l'action menaçante. Il ne vît pas le trou, au sol ni cette racine de taille normale - telle il y en avait des centaines d'autres qui accompagnaient la racine principale, et trébucha droit dans les bras de Peter.

Le corps du capitaine tomba au sol dans un bruit lourd, la flèche que Peter venait juste de sortir de son épaule fichée dans son ventre. Il suffoqua, crachant du sang et Emma se précipita vers lui. La flèche s'était bien enfoncée, les dommages semblaient des plus conséquents - déjà le capitaine avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Crochet ? Crochet ?

Ruby la rejoignit rapidement, suivie de David et Mary Margaret. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers Gold, immobile face à eux. Peter venait de lui livrer Crochet et il n'allait rien faire pour y changer quoique ce soit.

- Regina ? Tenta Blanche Neige bien qu'elle savait que c'était peine perdue.

Elle se retourna violemment, jetant un oeil autour d'elle. Regina n'était pas là.

- Regina !?

David se releva à son tour alors qu'Emma et la serveuse faisaient ce qu'elles pouvaient pour arrêter l'hémorragie - fait qu'elles savaient inutiles, des organes avaient forcément été touchés vu la profondeur de la plaie.  
La blonde attrapa la main du capitaine, la serrant alors que le corps de Crochet tremblait brutalement. Le sang s'échappait toujours par filets de ses lèvres et malgré l'insistance des filles, ses yeux se fermaient beaucoup trop souvent.

- Où est Henry ? S'affola Mary Margaret.

Emma se releva brusquement, jetant un oeil autour d'elle, affolée par sa mère alors que le corps du capitaine s'arrêta brusquement de bouger sous l'oeil ravi de Gold.

- Je crois ... Je crois que Crochet est mort, souffla Ruby.

- Elle a prit Henry, enchaîna Emma. Elle a prit Henry !

Ruby se releva enfin à son tour et David soupira.

- Les racines ... Elle doit essayer de rejoindre la Foret Enchantée !

Ils se jetèrent un regard et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la grotte principale à grandes enjambées.

- Par où ? S'affola Emma. Putain, c'est par où la Foret Enchantée ?

- Au fond, là-bas ! Montra Ruby

- Ton flair est définitivement utile, glissa la blonde alors qu'ils se précipitèrent à l'opposé de la grotte.

Il leur fallut tout de même courir cinq bonnes minutes avant d'arriver enfin à l'embranchement en question. Quelques centaines mètres plus bas, Regina avait effectivement Henry dans ses bras et une bonne avance sur eux.

- On arrivera jamais à la rattrapper, s'énerva la blonde.

Ruby jeta un oeil à Mary Margaret qui, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, acquiesça lentement. Et le loup dévala la grotte dans un grognement plaintif.

Regina sentit une présence derrière elle. Une ombre la survola et un loup atterrit face à elle, les dents acérées bien en avant. Sous la surprise, elle l'envoya directement s'échouer contre le mur libre dans un couinement. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'échos du cri d'Emma arriva jusqu'à elle qu'elle comprit.  
C'était cette satanée serveuse. Regina releva les yeux, jeta un oeil aux autres qui couraient vers elle - elle les distançait toujours d'une quelque centaine de mètres et reposa doucement Henry contre le sol. Elle s'approcha de la bête qui bougeait à peine, la tête pleine de sang. Elle soupira, cette serveuse était définitivement insupportable - comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir voulu faire tuer Henry !

Elle glissa ses mains sur la tête de l'animal et une lueur bleue plus tard, la plaie s'était refermée. Regina jeta un oeil derrière elle, évaluant une seconde fois la distance qui la séparait des autres, alors que Ruby ne prit toujours pas forme humaine. Peut-être était-elle inconsciente et ne pouvait de ce fait pas se transformer. Elle repassa une seconde fois les mains au-dessus de la tête de la bête et Ruby apparut quelques secondes plus tard. C'était plutôt spectaculaire à voir.

La serveuse ouvrit les yeux, assommée par un mal de crâne comme elle n'en avait jamais connu.

- Regina ?

La maire leva les yeux, la serveuse sembla aller plutôt bien vu les circonstances. Elle se dirigea vers Henry, le prit dans ses bras, jeta un oeil derrière elle et se remit en route. Cette racine finira bien à un moment donné pour la laisser atteindre la Foret Enchanté.

Ruby se releva difficilement, jeta un regard à Emma et David qui étaient encore à bien deux cent mètres d'eux et se rappela enfin de la raison de sa présence ici. Aussi rapidement que sa condition le lui permettait, elle rattrapa la maire.

- Regina, intima la serveuse, quelques mètres derrière la maire.

- Regina, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas la bonne solution pour Henry.

La maire soupira, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant - accélérant même le pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te retrouver seule avec ton fils dans la Foret Enchanté ? Il n'y a plus rien, plus personne. Bon sang, Regina ! jura la serveuse. C'est ce que tu veux ? Être seule ? Avec qui Henry va t-il s'amuser ? Il n'y a plus aucun gamin ? Et son éducation ? Merde, Regina. Il va te détester !

La maire s'arrêta, se retournant vers la serveuse. Que cela soit dans la Foret Enchantée ou Storybrooke, elle était seule et Henry la détestait. Quelle différence cela pouvait-il bien faire qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres gamins pour jouer au foot avec lui ?

- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Asséna la maire.

- S'il te plaît, insista la serveuse, quoique tu dises, ici, tu as Mary Margaret et Emma. Qu'est-ce que ça va être, seule, dans la Foret Enchantée ? Tu ne pourras pas les détester et tu ne pourras pas non plus profiter d'une vie paisible avec Henry. Il sera ennuyé, te détestera. Il ne mérite pas ça, il ne mérite pas d'être seul comme ça, Regina. Et tu ne mérites pas ça, rajouta-t-elle.

- Ils vont me le prendre, ils me l'ont déjà pris. Je ne les laisserai pas me l'enlever à nouveau. C'est mon fils.

- Oui, c'est ton fils et tu prends soin de lui. Tu as toujours fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour lui, pas vrai ? Tu en as fait plus pour ce gamin qu'elles ne pourront jamais en faire. Et si tu pars comme ça, maintenant, tu les laisses gagner. Si tu pars, tu les laisses faire de ta vie un enfer, Regina. Tu les laisses te donner une vie misérable, pleine de solitude et d'amertume. Tu les laisses te faire passer pour la méchante, pour celle qui a kidnappé un gamin, tu les laisses t'ôter tout ce que tu as dans cette vie. Ne les laisses pas gagner. Elles n'attendent que ça.

Regina jeta un oeil derrière la serveuse, David et Emma n'allaient pas tarder à les rattraper et les autres suivaient de près. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de réfléchir calmement mais son coeur se chamboulait au travers de sa cage thoracique. Elle pourrait partir, là, maintenant. Ce débarrasser de tout ça, y mettre fin. Et vivre, juste vivre avec Henry sans personne pour la juger, sans personne pour faire d'elle la méchante reine.  
Mais même elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de la pertinence de cette décision.

- Ruby ! Cria Emma alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de mètres.

Regina regarda la serveuse qui acquiesça lentement comme pour approuver les pensées de la maire.

- Regina ! Grinça David en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Quoi ? Fit la maire. J'étais censée laisser Henry avec un mercenaire et une mère qui n'a pas pensé une seule seconde à mettre son fils à l'abris ?

Emma lui jeta un regard noir et se retourna vers Ruby, essayant de comprendre si elle pouvait faire confiance à Regina.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de retourner à Storybrooke, sourit la serveuse pour toute réponse, tentant d'apaiser la situation.

Elle laissa David et Emma complètement décontenancés et remonta en sens inverse, suivie par Regina.

- J'ai un affreux mal de tête, indiqua Ruby alors qu'elle savait très bien que la maire, derrière elle, l'entendrait.

- Il faudrait surtout penser à vous brosser les dents. L'haleine de votre loup est des plus désagréable.

- J'imagine qu'un traumatisme crânien est plus décent qu'une pendaison par les pieds, mais en ce qui concerne l'originalité il y a des efforts à faire, rétorqua la serveuse.

- J'ai fais avec ce que j'avais sous la main, certains appelleraient ça du talent.

Ruby se retourna lentement, marchant à reculons et Regina soupira sous le regard insistant de la serveuse.

- Très bien, je suis désolée.

- Merci, sourit Ruby alors qu'elle se retourna droit devant elle.

Une quarantaine de minutes avaient été nécessaires pour faire le chemin inverse et s'avancer dans la bonne grotte, longeant la racine censée les emmener à Storybrooke. Ils étaient passés devant le lieu de l'affrontement entre Crochet et Peter Pan mais le corps du capitaine avait miraculeusement disparu - ce qui ne les rassura aucunement.

Ils marchaient depuis un bon bout de temps quand ils rejoignirent enfin le premier embranchement. La racine se séparait en deux avec des destinations diverses (y compris un nom qui sonnait incroyablement japonais). Une trentaine de minutes supplémentaires et il sembla qu'ils étaient enfin en train de longer la racine finale.

Regina avança, ses jambes commençant à être douloureuses. Au bout de quelques petites minutes à longer la bonne racine, le chemin remonta brusquement. Ils montèrent les escaliers, à la fois inquiets et excités. Une fois arrivés en haut, la grotte déboucha dans une clairière des plus illuminées qui les aveugla pendant de très longues secondes. Etait-ce vraiment Storybrooke ? C'était incroyable, ils étaient enfin rentrés !

Ils marchèrent encore longtemps pour rejoindre la ville et une fois celle-ci atteinte, Regina ne perdit pas de temps pour aller coucher Henry au premier étage. Elle remonta légèrement la couette, rassurée de savoir son fils à la maison et se retourna alors qu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle.  
La maire se retourna pour se retrouver face à sa mère qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Je savais que tu le ferai, je suis fière de toi ma fille.

Regina ouvrit la bouche, la referma, jeta un oeil à Henry et revînt sur sa mère. Ce n'était pas possible. Cora était morte, Blanche Neige l'avait tué.

Regina ouvrit les yeux, sonnée, pour se retrouver dans la grotte, aux côtés de l'énorme racine. Le corps du capitaine était inerte sur le sol, les vêtements trempés de sang. Elle passa une main sur son visage, épuisée et paniquée.

* * *

Aloooors, pour respecter un peu l'esprit de OUAT, toujours, Peter Pan poursuit Crochet et le pousse dans les bras du crocodile, là c'est un peu pareil, c'est Peter qui porte le coup mais au final, c'est Gold qui profite du spectacle et qui tue réellement Crochet par sa passivité (puisqu'il aurait très bien lui sauver la vie). Au final, c'est encore plus jouissif pour lui.

Et puis vu qu'on avait toujours des contes assez âgés, j'ai fais une Ariel un peu immature et insupportable pour le contraste.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas :)


	15. La réalité relativisée

Merci pour vos reviews :D

* * *

**La réalité relativisée**

Emma se détacha enfin, les yeux encore rouges. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire et son coeur ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer dans sa cage thoracique. Henry se précipita à son tour dans les bras de Neal qui l'attrapa fermement.

- Hey bonhomme. Tu n'as pas beaucoup grandit dis donc ...

- Ca ne fait qu'une semaine ! Fit remarquer Henry.

Neal rit doucement, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Je sais, gamin. Il se retourna vers Emma. Comment est-ce vous m'avez retrouvé ?

Elle soupira, secouant la tête.

- Longue histoire. Henry a été enlevé par Greg et Tamara, on l'a retrouvé au pays imaginaire, les racines d'un arbre qui connecte tous les mondes nous ont ramenés à Storybrooke et on a mit une grosse semaine à retrouver les racines pour faire le chemin inverse et débarquer ici.

Neal haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas grosse chose mais étira un sourire.

- On ?

- Il y avait pas mal de monde, oui. Y comprit Crochet.

Il releva vivement les yeux, reposant Henry à terre.

- Crochet ?

La blonde acquiesça légèrement et Neal continua :

- Et est-ce qu'il est toujours à Storybrooke ?

- Euh, il a été attaqué par Peter Pan au pays imaginaire mais ..., elle fronça les sourcils.

Le capitaine était venu avec eux à Storybrooke et pourtant, elle avait l'image de son corps inanimé en tête. C'était perturbant et elle en avait froid dans le dos.

Emma se réveilla dans la grotte aux côtés des racines d'Yggdrasil. Elle attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Elle allait devenir folle. Une semaine. Elle avait crû que c'était bon, qu'ils étaient rentrés. Une semaine.  
Elle ramassa une pierre et la balança lourdement contre la racine.

- Emma, cria sa mère, ça ne va pas nous aider à rentrer !

La blonde tomba à genoux. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était à bout, elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était la troisième fois. La troisième fois qu'elle se faisait avoir par ce putain d'arbre. Et cette fois-ci avait été tellement réelle.

- Emma ...

- Oh arrêtes, tu n'es que dans ma putain de tête comme à chaque fois ! cria Emma en se retournant vers sa mère, vers la copie conforme de sa mère.

Combien de temps s'était-il passé ? Etait-elle en moins réellement toujours au pays imaginaire ?

* * *

Regina se laissa tombée dos contre le mur. Elle était épuisée et avait perdu toute notion du temps. Henry vînt se blottir contre elle et elle soupira. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était réellement son fils. La maire était même incapable de savoir si ce qu'elle voyait, percevait et sentait était réel. Ce n'était probablement qu'une énième version du fantasme que créait cet arbre.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin, priant intérieurement pour qu'il soit toujours endormi et qu'il ne connaisse rien de ce moment. Elle avait passé un nombre incalculable de journée dehors, à Storybrooke, avant de revenir ici. À chaque fois les choses se déroulaient différemment et donnaient l'illusion d'une réalité à toute épreuve. Et pourtant il suffisait d'un détail qui ne collait pas avec ses souvenirs pour qu'elle soit de retour au pays imaginaire. La maire avait tout essayé. Le feu, la glace, elle avait réduit en poussière les racines bien deux ou trois fois, avait essayé de marcher, de courir, de grimper, de faire marche arrière pour retourner dans la grotte principale.  
Et elle s'était toujours retrouvée ici à un moment ou un autre.

Elle avait finit par comprendre le manège, s'assurant de ne pas tomber dans le piège. Dès qu'elle sentait que quelque chose arrivait, Regina pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps, tentant tant bien que mal de retracer leur dernière journée. Ainsi, elle se forçait à penser aux détails et si elle n'était pas dans la réalité, elle se réveillait à nouveau ici ce qui l'empêchait de croire au fantasme d'Yggdrasil. La maire ne se laisserait pas séduire par une fausse vie.

Quoiqu'Yggdrasil avait ses propres moyens de défense. Peut-être que c'était l'île qui se défendait, après tout ce n'était pour rien qu'on disait qu'on ne pouvait revenir du pays imaginaire. Et puis le nom imaginaire collait plutôt bien avec le principe.

- C'est qu'on arrivera à rentrer à la maison, maman ?

Bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'un Henry fantasmé, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va finir par trouver un moyen. Je trouve toujours un moyen.

Il acquiesça légèrement.

* * *

Ruby nettoya rapidement la table, jetant un oeil aux nouveaux arrivants. Elle ramassa le plateau et le ramena derrière le comptoir, plaçant les quelques tasses et verres dans le lavabo. La serveuse alla ensuite prendre commande.

- Un expresso, fit la femme, mais dans une grande tasse si c'est possible, avec du lait, si vous avez.

Ruby acquiesça légèrement.

- Un rallongé au lait, c'est noté. Et pour vous ?

L'homme réfléchit encore quelques secondes.

- Je vais simplement prendre un soda.

Elle étira un sourire et disposa, allant préparer la commande plutôt simple. Elle attrapa le plateau et retourna à la table en question. Ruby posa une première fois la tasse puis ouvrit la bouteille de verre pour la poser face à l'homme.

- Et voilà pour vous.

- Merci.

La serveuse étira un autre sourire et fila derrière le comptoir. Pas grand chose n'avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, c'était comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis, comme si Greg et Tamara n'avaient jamais existé. Et c'était plus que troublant.  
Mais après tout, ces gens avaient l'habitude de passer d'un extrême à l'autre, ils étaient capables de crier au bûcher pour sceller le sort de la maire et deux semaines plus tard ne plus rien avoir à en faire de sa présence.

Ruby nettoyait la vaisselle qu'il restait à faire quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'assoir au comptoir.

- Bonjour Ruby.

La serveuse releva vivement les yeux, lâchant le verre qui roula sur le plan de travail pour finir par rencontrer le sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Peter ?

Le jeune homme étira un sourire, acquiesçant et Ruby déglutit. Elle fit le tour du comptoir et se jeta dans ses bras. Son coeur battait vite, trop vite, c'en était désagréable.

Elle se détacha lentement, confuse. Etrangement, la serveuse se sentait oppressée. Elle ne comprenait rien. Rien à la présence de Peter et rien à ce que cela provoquait - ou non, chez elle. Probablement aurait-elle dû être folle de joie, ou en colère, ou excitée. Quelque chose de fort et de puissant.  
Mais elle avait juste l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que- qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? reprit-elle.

- Je vois que ça te fait plaisir de me voir ...

- Non mais c'est juste, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi il était parti.

Et elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle s'était reculée alors qu'il avait tenté de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Il haussa les sourcils, jeta un oeil autour de lui et étira un sourire, pensant que la présence de clients gênaient la serveuse.

- Peut-être que si ta grand mère te laissait prendre une pause, on pourrait faire un tour, proposa-t-il.

- Mhm, oui, bien sûr mais ... enfin ... je vais lui demander, acheva-t-elle rapidement.

Alors qu'ils étaient enfin à l'air libre, Peter attrapa sa main qu'elle se pressa de libérer. Il s'arrêta, surpris.

- Ruby ...

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et des images l'assaillirent. Des flashs d'un Peter qui la suppliait, criant son nom dans la montagne.

- Tu es mort ! s'écria-t-elle enfin.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à se réveiller dans son lit et se releva brutalement en constatant qu'elle était aux côtés de la racine. La serveuse jeta un oeil autour d'elle, paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Où était-elle ? Ca ne pouvait tout de même pas être le pays imaginaire, ils l'avaient quitté depuis près de deux semaines maintenant.

- Ruby ?

La serveuse releva des yeux embués.

- Regina ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, qu'est-ce qu'ils se passe ?

La maire écarta légèrement Henry et se releva, surprise. Ruby avait réellement l'air paniquée, plus paniquée qu'aucune des copies que cet endroit avait créé n'avait jamais été. Mais peut-être s'agissait-il d'une nouvelle version.

- On ne peut pas partir, à chaque fois que j'essaye, que je crois y être arrivée ... Je me retrouve à nouveau ici.

- Depuis quand, depuis ... Ce n'est pas possible, j'étais à Storybrooke, j'étais ... Et Pet-, la serveuse s'arrêta, comprenant enfin et se laissa tombée contre le mur.

Mon dieu.

- Ces deux semaines n'ont pas existé ? demanda-t-elle finalement, la bouche sèche.

- Non, répondit simplement Regina. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas si tu existes toi aussi. À chaque fois que je crois retrouver quelqu'un, ce n'est qu'une autre version du fantasme.

- Je suis réelle.

- C'est ce qu'un fantasme me dirait pour que je le croie.

Ruby soupira, le raisonnement fonctionnait également dans l'autre sens. La maire n'était peut-être qu'une invention de son esprit.

- Je me suis reculée de quelques mètres, du moins j'ai essayé, reprit Regina.

- Mais tu ne t'es pas réveillé donc c'est probablement la réalité ...

La maire haussa les épaules.

- Une des versions auxquelles j'ai eu le droit nous a fait resté ici quelques jours avant qu'on arrive à remonter dans le sens inverse et qu'on ne se retrouve au pied d'Yggdrasil.

Ruby leva les yeux et aperçut quelque chose, quelques mètres en retrait. Elle se releva et jeta un oeil au mur.

- Emma a laissé un message sur le mur ! fit la serveuse alors que la maire la rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que « 7 » est censé signifié ?

Regina fronça les sourcils avant d'étirer un sourire.

- Elle compte les versions. Si elle note un numéro différent sur le mur à chaque fois qu'elle rouvre les yeux et qu'il y a bien un moment donné où nous revenons dans la réalité ...

- Elle verra le même chiffre deux fois et elle saura quand elle dans la réalité.

- À moins que ça ne fasse partie de son fantasme. Ou du mien d'ailleurs, rajouta la maire.

- Si c'était la réalité, fit Ruby, on devrait voir les autres, non ? Je veux dire, leur corps.

La maire acquiesça et Ruby rouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant quelques mètres plus bas. Elle se leva et ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer.  
Ce moment non plus n'avait visiblement pas existé. Mais alors pouvait-on vraiment considérer qu'elle n'avait jamais été à Storybrooke ? Peut-être était-elle juste en train de rêver dans son lit. Peut-être était-elle vraiment à Storybrooke et qu'elle faisait juste un cauchemar des plus réaliste.

* * *

Henry ouvrit les yeux, bougea légèrement et tomba. L'espèce de planche à roulette sur lequel il s'était endormi roula sur quelques mètres. Il jeta un oeil autour de lui, tout le monde ouvrait les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit habituel, souffla la blonde, et ...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces planches ?

La maire se releva et Henry fonça dans ses bras.

- Est-ce tu vas bien ? fit Regina, inquiète.

- J'ai dormi beaucoup ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on est dans une grotte ?

La maire fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne te souviens pas d'y avoir déjà été ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'être dans la prison de Clochette.

Elle étira un sourire, des plus soulagée qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé entre temps. Et s'arrêta net.

- Attendez, depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on fait ces allers-retours ?

- Aucune idée mais si Henry ne s'est pas réveillé, commença David, ça ne doit pas être plus que quelques heures.

- Et comment est-on arrivé ici ? reprit Emma. J'ai déjà essayé ça, de nous faire descendre alors que nous étions tous inconscients de sorte à ce que nos corps atteignent Storybrooke alors que nos esprits y étaient déjà mais ça n'a pas marché, je me suis réveillée là-bas de nouveau.

- Aucun de nous n'aurait pu nous sortir de là, enchérit Gold, ça doit forcément être quelqu'un d'extérieur.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Snow, cette fois-ci est probablement la bonne, pas vrai ?

Personne ne sembla spécialement convaincu bien que tout le monde essaya de penser à des détails qui ne pourraient être logique. Et aucun d'eux ne se réveilla dans un autre endroit.

- Essayons de monter ces escaliers, fit finalement David.

Ils mirent une vingtaines de minutes à rejoindre la sortie qui débouchait en plein dans la forêt de Storybrooke - du moins, elle en avait l'air.

- Vous avez déjà emprunté cet escalier avant ? Demanda Blanche Neige.

- Pas de ce genre, non, répondit Emma.

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut être sûr que c'est la réalité ? J'ai mis deux semaines avant de tomber sur un détail incohérent et de me réveiller, fit Ruby.

- On devrait allé voir les habitants de Storybrooke, répondit Gold. Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à ce qu'il s'était passé durant notre absence ?

Les réponses se firent toutes négatives et Gold acquiesça.

- Probablement parce que ces fantasmes ont pour but de nous satisfaire personnellement. En nous donnant ce qu'on veut ou croit vouloir, on ne pense pas à assembler les détails et remarquer les incohérences.

- On devrait aller voir les habitants, dans ce cas. Si on voit des choses qui ne nous concernent pas, on pourra en déduire que nous sommes dans la réalité.

Gold hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route. Il leur fallut une bonne demie-heure pour retrouver la civilisation, guidés par le flair de Ruby.

Ils virent tous Belle sortir de chez Granny's pour se jeter dans les bras de Gold, suivie de mère-grand elle-même. Ruby s'approcha lentement et se jeta dans ses bras, des plus soulagée.  
Sa grand mère s'embarrassa bien vite devant autant d'affection et soupira lourdement.

- Tu as abandonné tes responsabilités, remarqua-t-elle.

La serveuse leva les yeux, à son tour embarrassée.

- Je suis désolée mère-grand mais c'était Henry ...

- Tu aurais pu au moins prévenir, je me suis fait un sang d'encre. On ne part pas comme ça. Personne ne part comme ça.

Ruby acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Mère-grand n'avait jamais été très douée pour ce genre de choses mais elle avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un. Sa grand-mère soupira, la ramenant dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien, au moins ?

La serveuse hocha la tête.

- Et on a retrouvé Henry.

- C'est ce que j'ai crû voir, oui.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Henry se retournait vers Regina.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ca veut dire qu'on est enfin rentrés à la maison, sourit la maire.

Il jeta un oeil devant eux alors qu'Emma et David semblaient attendre quelque chose. Henry relâcha lentement la main de sa mère et Regina se sentit défaillir.

- Tu viens bonhomme ?

Il acquiesça, embrassa sa mère et rejoignit la blonde sous le regard embué de Regina. Elle aurait dû continuer jusqu'à la Forêt Enchantée, elle en avait été tellement proche - à quelques mètres, probablement. Elle aurait été avec son fils, elle aurait été mère et rien d'autre n'aurait eu d'importance.  
Mais elle avait fait ce qui était bon et ils le lui enlevaient, encore une fois. Et elle était folle, folle de voir à quel point c'était simple, à quel point ces quelques mots suffisaient à Henry pour les suivre. C'était inhumain. Le lui arracher comme ça, de cette manière, si facilement, comme si c'était des plus normal, comme si Henry était à sa place avec eux. Il ne l'était pas.  
Regina était sa mère. Regina était sa famille. Et sa chambre l'attendait, chez elle - chez eux.

Comment pouvaient-ils se prétendre du côté du bien, se prétendre bons, et enlever un fils à une mère ? Henry n'était qu'un gamin et Emma était une grande soeur. Elle lui offrait des chocolats au diner de mère-grand et jouait avec lui. Elle n'était pas une mère.  
Elle était tout sauf une mère.

La maire leva les yeux autour d'elle, c'était tellement humiliant, terrible. Elle voyait son fils partir, devant elle. Et personne autour d'elle. Personne qui ne l'attendait, pas même son propre fils. Pourtant elle avait donné, elle avait sué pour le mériter. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Même sans magie, on le lui avait pris. Sans magie, elle n'était rien. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle avait tout de même tout sacrifié et ça n'avait jamais été suffisant.  
Et pourtant Gold, était là. Belle était là. Comment pouvait-on lui pardonner, comment pouvaient-ils lui pardonner ? Après ce qu'il leur avait fait ?  
On lui donnait une chance d'exister, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, lui qui avait sciemment tout préparé, lui qui les manipulait encore et encore. Il avait cueillit Regina au moment où elle avait été la plus vulnérable, la plus fragile. Il était venu, apportant une réponse contre Cora, apportant la magie.  
Et il en avait arraché, des vies.  
Mais le prenaient-ils en compte ? Lui gâchaient-ils la vie ? La lui volaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils le saccageaient, le déchiraient, l'humiliaient ? Est-ce qu'ils le réduisaient au Ténébreux ?

Belle n'aurait jamais dû sortir de sa prison.

* * *

Regina soupira, se resservant un verre de vin. Elle vagabonda au travers de la chambre, frôlant du bout des doigts les jouets d'Henry qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés. Elle était fatiguée et perdue, cette journée - ces dizaines de journées passées à essayer de rentrer, l'avait anéantie. Et à quoi bon ? Pouvait-on appeler « maison » un endroit dont été absent son fils ?

La maire se souvenait encore du bien-être qui s'était emparée d'elle alors qu'elle avait crû, grâce à cette île, rentrer avec son fils, le border comme elle en avait eu l'habitude pendant tant d'années. Ne serait-ce que le savoir à la maison la rassurerait.

Quelqu'un sonna à l'entrée et Regina se reprit, lâchant un soupir. Elle reposa son verre et descendit les marches. Il valait mieux que ce soit important.

- Hum, re-bonjour, fit Ruby, jetant un oeil curieux à l'intérieur de la maison.

La maire, toujours la main sur la porte, lui lança un regard interrogateur - des plus surprise par sa présence.

- Miss Lucas, soupira Regina.

- Je sais qu'on est tous fatigués par cette ... folie, répondit Ruby, mais on organise quelque chose ce soir au diner pour fêter tout ça. On fournit à boire et tout le monde ramène quelque chose à manger.

Regina acquiesça lentement, le regard toujours aussi insistant. Et Ruby bougea légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Je n'ai pas fais tout le chemin juste pour vous raconter une histoire, Regina, sourit-elle. Est-ce que vous serez là ?

- Je pense avoir mieux à faire.

Ruby déglutit, brusquement gênée. La réponse ferme de la maire l'avait meurtrie.

- Henry sera là, tenta la serveuse. Et je pense que vous devriez vraiment venir.

La maire ne bougea pas et Ruby soupira, se reculant.

- J'espère que vous serez là, sourit-elle néanmoins en s'en allant.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire à Regina. Et plus encore, de la raison pour laquelle elle le lui avait exactement dit. Mais Ruby se sentait proche de la maire et l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas présente alors qu'elle le méritait tout autant qu'eux était des plus dérangeante.  
Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. À deux reprises.

* * *

Regina posa son verre de vin sur le plan de travail. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de se mêler à la foule, cela ne s'était pas très bien passée. Elle avait été seule et, au fond d'elle, des plus humiliée. Henry ne s'était attardé sur sa présence que quelques minutes.  
Mais c'était déjà quelques minutes. Et elle ferait tout pour en mériter une dizaine de plus.

* * *

- Tout ce que je dis, reprit Belle, c'est que tu es partie juste ... comme ça.

- Je sais, fit Ruby, et je suis vraiment désolée.

- Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée sans une égratignure, sourit la brune alors qu'elle prenait la serveuse dans ses bras.

- Nous sommes deux, rit Ruby.

Elle leva les yeux, apercevant en même temps que les autres que la maire avait finalement décidé de venir.

- Et je ne l'aurais probablement pas été sans Regina, acheva la serveuse.

Belle haussa les sourcils et Mary Margaret s'avança. La maire avait été accueillie par un silence des plus complets, ce qui ne sembla pas la déranger. Elle posa le plat qu'elle avait ramené sur le comptoir et Blanche-Neige ne tarda pas à réagir.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Regina ?

La maire releva les yeux et Ruby se sentit rapidement dépassée par la situation, gênée au possible. Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à la réaction des autres.

- Je l'ai invité, dit la serveuse.

- Tu l'as - Elle a essayé de rayer la ville entière, fit remarquer Mary Margaret.

- Ce sont Greg et Tamara qui ont activé le sort. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et sans elle, Henry serait toujours là-bas.

Emma attrapa la serveuse par le bras, lui murmurant pour qu'Henry n'en entende rien :

- Elle a aussi essayé de le kidnapper !

- Je sais, d'accord ? Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est en l'empêchant de voir son fils que la situation va s'améliorer ?

Mary Margaret secoua la tête d'un air désabusé et se retourna vers la maire qu'Henry avait déjà rejoint.

- Cinq minutes avec Henry et tu t'en vas, acheva Blanche Neige.

Regina releva les yeux vers la serveuse et acquiesça légèrement avant de se re-concentrer sur son fils.

- Je t'ai fais ces lasagnes que tu adores.

- Tu es une sorte de héros toi aussi maintenant, fit Henry alors qu'il entreprit de manger son plat favori à grandes bouchées.

La maire fronça les sourcils, surprise et Henry continua :

- Tu as choisis de te sacrifier pour le bien !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répondit-elle d'un sourire. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

Henry secoua négativement la tête.

- J'ai beaucoup dormi aujourd'hui ... Emma m'a raconté comment c'était de sortir du pays imaginaire, qu'il fit avant de relever les yeux vers sa mère. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, toi ?

Elle le regarda un moment, ébouriffa ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- J'ai vu qu'on était tous les deux réunis à la maison, comme avant.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait ! Si tu arrêtes la magie maintenant que Cora n'est plus là !

Regina déglutit et hocha la tête sans vraiment y croire.

- Regina, pressa Blanche Neige.

La maire acquiesça, embrassant une dernière fois son fils.

- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu es triste, seul, que tu as envie de parler ou de manger des lasagnes, d'aller boire un chocolat, peu importe, tu peux m'appeler, je répondrai toujours.

Il hocha la tête, Regina attrapa sa veste et sortit sans faire de vagues. Ruby la rejoignit dehors alors qu'elle arrivait presque à sa voiture.

- Regina !

La maire se retourna et la serveuse fit les quelques pas restants pour venir à sa hauteur.

- Je suis ... désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait de cette manière.

- Non, c'était très gentil de votre part de m'avoir invité. Merci.

La serveuse acquiesça, soudainement gênée et le regard insistant de Regina ne l'aida en rien.

- Je voulais juste, soupira la serveuse. Mhm ...

Ruby releva les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Et la maire fronça les sourcils, attendant qu'elle se décide. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ruby dans cet état, c'était à la fois intriguant et agaçant.  
La serveuse étira un petit sourire gêné, inspira et Regina sentit son corps se tendre lorsque Ruby vînt poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle haussa les sourcils, des plus surprise et stupéfaite. La serveuse se recula légèrement, embarrassée comme jamais. Et la voir ainsi, aussi gênée, fit reprendre à Regina le contrôle de la situation.

- J'imagine que vous savez que vous venez juste d'embrasser la maire de votre ville.

Ruby déglutit lentement et étira un fin sourire.

- Peut-être que j'ai envie de me lancer dans la politique ...

- Pour la corruption politique, vous êtes loin d'être au point. Sachez-le. Il va falloir faire des efforts, Miss Lucas, sourit Regina.

Ses yeux plantés dans ceux de la serveuse, Regina s'avança légèrement et s'empara des lèvres de Ruby. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de répondre avec entrain, le coeur vif comme jamais. Quand la maire se recula finalement, les joues de la serveuse étaient quelque peu rosées. Elle avait chaud, tellement chaud.

- Et vous êtes toujours serveuse, acheva la maire en jetant un oeil au diner.

Ruby acquiesça lentement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud et son coeur ne semblait pas prêt de se calmer.

- Bonne soirée Mme le maire, sourit-elle.

Et ce fut la première fois que Mme le maire lui répondit.


End file.
